Harry Potter et le Mystère des Avatars
by gwenn222
Summary: Harry Potter entre en 6e année avec sur le dos les souffrances et la cupabilité dues à la mort de Sirius. Ses amis ne sont pas auprès de lui au moment où il en aurait besoin. Il rencontre d'autres personnes suceptibles de l'aider. Réparttion chap 6 en lig
1. Default Chapter

Voilà c'est ma nouvelle fic ! j'espère que vous l'aimerez moi en tout cas j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire ! Gwenn  
  
Harry Potter et le Mystère des Avatars  
  
Chapitre 1 : Troubles  
  
Allongé paisiblement sur la pelouse fraîche et bien verte, un adolescent brun aux yeux d'émeraudes dormait sereinement. Quand soudain, ses traits se durcirent. Il se trouvait à nouveau devant la porte du Département des Mystères accompagné de cinq de ses amis. Il regarda la porte noire et lisse. Il revécut le moment où il passait cette porte qui s'était ouverte toute seule, suivit des autres. Il revoyait exactement toute cette pénible scène : l'affrontement verbal entre les membres de l'A.D. et les mangemorts, sa volonté de sauver la prophétie, leur combat contre les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'arrivée de l'Ordre du Phœnix, le duel entre Sirius et Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius passant le voile de l'arcade pour ne plus jamais en revenir, le désespoir... « _Non ! »  
  
Le jeune homme, qui, quelques instants plus tôt, semblait se sentir si bien, avait maintenant le visage déformé par l'horreur. Sur son front perlaient de nombreuses gouttes de sueur et ses yeux brillaient d'un intense éclat d'épouvante. Le dégoût de cette scène laissa bientôt place à la rage et à la culpabilité qui le rongeaient lentement de l'intérieur. Il n'en pouvait plus ! C'en était assez ! Il ne supporterait plus très longtemps ce cauchemar. Car, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux et se laissait emporter par les songes, ce terrible rêve revenait le hanter. Il n'avait pas passé une nuit, depuis ce maudit jour, sans que la mort tragique de son parrain ne pollue ses anciens rêves paisibles. Mais quand est-ce que ce cauchemar s'achèverait ? Probablement jamais, il le savait. Ces images étaient gravées à tout jamais dans sa mémoire, elles passeraient sans fin devant ses yeux qui en avaient déjà trop vu.  
  
Il se releva péniblement pour regagner « sa » maison, le 4 Privet Drive. Depuis le début des vacances, Harry avait été traité par les Dursley en véritable invité de marque. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il désirait dans la maison et sa soi-disant famille continuait de lui être agréable en affichant ce sourire crispé qui sonnait totalement faux. Il n'avait qu'à croiser leur regard pour déchiffrer cette attitude nerveuse. Les Dursley étaient véritablement angoissés à l'idée d'être menacés par une bande de sorcier. En effet, faire face à un jeune sorcier de 16 ans ne pouvant pas utiliser de magie était bien différent d'affronter des sorciers adultes, qui plus est, terrifiants.  
  
Harry Potter se tenait donc maintenant sur le seuil de la résidence des Dursley. Il sonna trois coups secs, autant pour annoncer aux Dursley sa présence que signe de sa nervosité. Une seconde plus tard, il entendit des pas rapides et légers dans l'entrée. La tante Pétunia lui ouvrit la porte avec son habituel sourire nerveux :  
  
« _Harry, comment vas-tu mon chéri ?  
  
_Je vais bien, tante Pétunia, merci. »Mentit-il, exacerbé par ces marques de tendresse exagérée.  
  
« _Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? Oh ! Tu transpire, je vais te chercher une boisson fraîche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un soda, un jus d'orange ?  
  
_Ca ira, merci. »  
  
Son ton sec et froid ne réussit pas à décourager cette femme qui poursuivit malgré le déplacement de Harry vers l'escalier.  
  
« _Bon, dans ce cas, je retourne au salon. Oh ! J'oubliais, que voudrais-tu manger ce soir ?  
  
_Peu importe, ce que tu veux.  
  
_D'accord, je nous ferais un délicieux poulet rôti, qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
_C'est parfait, tu vois que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon avis ! »  
  
Harry termina cette brève conversation d'un ton très peu enthousiaste. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas content de cette nouvelle liberté. Mais l'attitude des Dursley le dépassait ! En plus, vivre était pour lui une perpétuelle souffrance. Il se disait qu'il pouvait en profiter, en faire baver aux Dursley pour ces dix années de dure labeur. Mais, il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à cela. Depuis un mois et une semaine exactement, il remuait en permanence de sombres pensées. Il souffrait tellement de la mort de son parrain. Jamais plus il ne reverrait ce visage aimé, jamais plus il n'entendra les bêtises de son parrain et de son père, jamais plus il ne verrait ce sourire charmeur. Pour Sirius, tout était fini. Et ça, Harry refusait de l'accepter. Tout était de sa faute ! Si seulement il n'était pas allé au Département des Mystères !  
  
Un hibou au pelage brun toqua à la vitre. Harry sursauta, surpris. Il n'attendait pas de courrier. Ron et Hermione lui avaient écrit hier et il avait envoyé sa lettre biquotidienne aux membres de l'Ordre le jour même. Avec prudence, il entre-ouvrit la fenêtre pour permettre au hibou de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il détacha la lettre délicatement tandis que le volatile allait se percher aux côtés d'Hedwige qui hulula pour manifester son contentement. Harry déplia la lettre et murmura pour lui-même :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je suis vraiment navré de devoir t'apprendre que tu ne pourras te rendre chez les Weasley pendant les trois semaines de vacances restantes. Je sais que tu souhaitais passer tes dernières semaines aux ôtés de Ron et d'Hermione, mais cela s'est malheureusement révélé impossible. Je ne peux t'en dire plus pour le moment mais je te promets de le faire bientôt. De nouveaux éléments nous sont parvenus et notre espoir remonte.  
Avec tous mes regrets.  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
« _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? De nouveaux éléments... Notre espoir remonte...Mais que s'est-il donc passé ? Il n'y a rien eu de spécial aux infos ni à la Gazette ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller au Terrier ? Ah ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre !! Quand est-ce qu'on va me lâcher ? Quand me laissera-t-on vivre ma vie tranquillement ? De toute façon, il ne peut jamais rien me dire. J'ai été stupide de croire que ça changerait. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait à rester là celui-là ?! »  
Le hibou brun qui avait apporté la lettre de Dumbledore voletait à présent à travers la pièce. Harry le regarda avec intérêt et l'attrapa avec toute son agilité d'attrapeur. Il avait remarqué un petit bout de papier caché sous l'aile du volatile. Avec adresse, il s'empara du parchemin si petit soit-il. Son hauteur ne devait pas dépasser un centimètre. Incrédule, Harry scruta le parchemin pour y découvrir quelques minuscules taches d'encre. Comprenant aussitôt que le manuscrit avait subi quelque sort de réduction, il lança le contre sort, découvrant une autre lettre écrite de la main de Dumbledore :  
  
Je ne doutais pas que tu finirais par remarquer cette lettre. Excuse-moi pour toutes ses formalités, mais je tiens à ce que les informations que je vais te communiquer restent confidentielles. Je vais te confier ces « nouveaux éléments », afin de ne pas répéter mon erreur. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix ont détecté d'importants signes de magie blanche dans la région de Londres. Nous avons alors fait des recherches concernant ces événements. Nous croyons en avoir trouvé l'origine. Rien n'est sûr pour le moment mais je pense que cette magie provient des Avatars. Les Avatars sont un groupe de huit personnes, dont huit filles et huit garçons. Cet « ordre », crée par Merlin lui-même, agit uniquement pour la magie blanche. Nous avons récemment découvert un document sur leur mode de désignation : on devient membre du groupe à ses seize ans si on est l'enfant aîné d'un membre du groupe précédent. Les personnes du groupe précédant ne perdent pas leurs pouvoirs en tant d'Avatars mais ils perdent leur statut et aident la nouvelle lignée. Si un membre du groupe en vient à mourir ou tombe du mauvais côté, l' « ordre » est rompu jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau membre soit choisi ou que la nouvelle génération prenne le relais. Nous nous trouvons dans le dernier cas. Les Avatars, disséminés il y a une quinzaine d'année par Voldemort et ses mangemorts, ont renoncé à trouver plusieurs nouveaux membres, attendant le relève et migrant en France. Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que l'on sait sur eux pour l'instant. Ne dis rien à Ron et Hermione, ils ne sont pas concernés pour l'instant. Les anciens ont désormais laissé place à la nouvelle génération, les élus sont tous nés le même jour et ils ont eus seize ans le 1 août. Ils sont revenus à Londres et nous les faisons entrés à Poudlard cette année.  
Avec leur aide, nos chances de gagner la guerre remonte beaucoup. J'ai mobilisé toutes les personnes de confiance de l'Ordre dessus et il ne reste malheureusement personne pour te protéger. Il est donc impératif que tu restes à Privet Drive. Dès que j'obtiendrais plus d'informations, je t'en informerais et il se peut bien que tu voies Ron et Hermione pendant les vacances.  
Ne perd pas espoir. Amicalement.  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry ne sut pas quoi dire. Bien sûr, il n'était pas mécontent que Dumbledore ait enfin confiance en lui et de savoir que celui qui lui pourrissait la vie 24h sur 24 avait un peu plus de chance d'être anéanti le rassurait. Mais tout cela était bien étrange. De plus, les Avatars avaient exactement son âge et étaient tous nés à un jour décalé du sien. C'était ... intrigant.  
Harry se plaça devant la fenêtre, assis sur une vieille chaise de bureau, le regard perdu à l'horizon. Dans son champ de vision, volait encore le bel hibou aux plumes brunes. Il resta là, une ou deux heures, plongé dans ses pensées qui s'expansaient sur d'autres sujets, ne se lassant pas d'admirer ce majestueux paysage.  
  
La tante Pétunia troubla le pur silence de la maison de sa voix doucereuse, lorsqu'elle l'appela pour dîner. Harry secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et aperçut que le ciel offrait maintenant un magnifique spectacle. Il s'était teinté de rose, violet, alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon. Il dut se lever si brusquement qu'il en eut des vertiges, pour se diriger vers la porte. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec les Dursley pendant un bon moment. Lorsque la dernière marche craqua, il inspira pour se donner du courage. Pénétrant dans la vaste salle à manger, il vit sa « famille » s'asseoir autour de la belle table en bois, décorée par deux chandelles. Des couverts en argent encadraient des assiettes richement ornées. Harry se demanda pourquoi de si beaux couverts étaient installés ce soir sur la table en bois de pin. Il prit place à table et attendit respectueusement que sa tante ramène le plat principal qui dégageait un léger fumet de poulet rôti. Dans un silence religieux, ils commencèrent le repas comme chaque jour, dégustant le blanc ou la cuisse et les petites pommes de terre qui l'accompagnaient. Entre deux bouchées, Harry posa en fin la question qui l'obsédait depuis son entrée dans la pièce :  
  
« Pourquoi donc avez-vous sorti l'argenterie ? On fête quelque chose ? »  
  
Cette question jeta un léger trouble. Pétunia répondit, résignée :  
  
« _ En fait, mon garçon, dans deux jours, nous allons recevoir des personnes importantes pour la société de ton oncle. »  
  
Comme le mot oncle sonnait mal à ses oreilles !  
  
« _ Et nous avons sortis l'argenterie pour en vérifier l'état.  
  
_Je suppose que je vais passer la soirée dans ma chambre, ne faisant aucun bruit, etc.  
  
_Voyons Harry, non ! Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?  
  
_Hum, parce que j'ai du le faire il y a trois ans.  
  
_Tu avais d'ailleurs tout fait rater !  
  
_Vernon ! »  
  
La tante Pétunia jeta un regard terrifié à son mari.  
  
« _Ce que Vernon disait Harry, c'est que cette année, nous avons bien réfléchi et nous t'avons jugé assez mûr pour assister au repas. Rattrapa-t- elle en jetant un regard appuyé à Vernon. Nous te demandons juste de porter des vêtements...convenables.  
  
_Ca je veux bien mais mes seuls vêtements « convenables » sont mes robes de sorciers. »  
  
Sur ce dernier mot, Dudley et Pétunia sursautèrent, tandis que le visage de l'oncle Vernon prit une teinte étrangement violacée. Pétunia se contrôla plutôt rapidement, alors que Vernon fulminait dans son coin. Dudley s'était raidi et, contrairement à son père, il était maintenant blanc comme un linge. Cela était sûrement dut au souvenir d'Alastor Maugrey, son visage rayé de cicatrices, son œil qui tournoyait dans tous les sens d'un air sinistre. Harry était follement amusé par les Dursley qui associait tant d'horreur au mot sorcier. La tante Pétunia, s'étant reprise en main en première, poursuivit la voix encore tremblotante :  
  
« _Nous allons t'acheter des vêtements ... « normaux », demain, tu pourrais venir avec nous au centre commercial.  
  
_Oh, fis Harry, surpris par la proposition de sa tante, parfais ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! »  
  
Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la salle après la déclaration enthousiaste de l'adolescent qui demanda incessamment la permission de quitter la table. De nouveau dans sa chambre, il s'étala sur son lit pour pouvoir contempler à son aise le plafond écaillé qui virait peu à peu au gris. Le lendemain, il allait visiter pour la première fois de sa vie Helley, le centre commercial de Little Whinging. D'après les commentaires de son cousin à chacune de ses visites, le bâtiment était grandiose. Malgré son excitation à l'idée de voir un endroit totalement nouveau, il était stupéfait de constater les changements de comportement des Dursley. Bien qu'il n'en n'était pas mécontent ! Mais ce regard mauvais posé sur lui à chaque fois qu'il tournait le dos, les injures proférées à son encontre, murmurées, toutes acquiescées, le gênait. Il aurait vraiment préféré que les Dursley disent en face ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Car c'était beau de lui sourire, de faire semblant de le respecter, encore ne fallait-il pas qu'il n'entende toutes les menaces sourdes, les fulminations, les humiliations, les railleries de ces personnes qui n'étaient qu'hypocrites. Sur un plan, sa « famille » avait respecté l'avertissement de l'Ordre du Phœnix, il n'était pas maltraité. Mais cette hypocrisie, ce dégoût qu'ils montraient, l'empêchait de vivre pleinement. Encore s'il n'y avait eu que cela ! Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas respecté leur promesse : ils ne l'avaient pas sorti de Privet Drive. Ils s'étaient contentés de lui écrire « tu nous manque énormément », « on pense beaucoup à toi », « ça ne doit pas être facile », « on te comprend », « c'est injuste ce qui t'arrive ». Oui, c'était injuste, et encore, ils ignoraient totalement l'histoire de la prophétie. Harry avait décidé, après de nombreuses prises de tête, de ne rien le leur dire avant la rentrée. Après, il aviserait.  
  
Alors que la nuit s'était installée depuis plusieurs heures, et qu'une larme de tristesse, de fatigue et de lassitude, parcourait sa joue, il sombra dans un sommeil pour le moment paisible.  
« Sirius ! Non !! » Encore ce sinistre cauchemar ! Il devait être cinq heures du matin, et le ciel était encore plongé dans l'obscurité. Harry s'était relevé pour s'asseoir dans le lit baigné de sueur, se tenant la tête de ses mains trempées. Il pouvait ressentir les battements accélérés de son cœur à travers ses tempes. Sa gorge sèche le brûlait, ainsi que son front, quoique la douleur soit bien plus insupportable. Tous ses sens étaient en crise. Il peinait à respirer. Ce n'était pas la première fois de l'été qu'il se trouvait dans un tel état de détresse. Patiemment, il fit ce qu'il avait fait à chacune de ses crises : attendre. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour que ça se calme. Lentement, trop lentement à son goût, sa gorge se délia et il commença à respirer de manière plus régulière : c'était bon signe ! Il se leva avec toute l'agilité dont il fut capable en cet instant, et fit les cent pas dans la chambre ténébreuse. Il savait qu'il était dans un état de nervosité trop intense pour espérer se rendormir avant une bonne demi-journée. Il était pourtant exténué. C'était le même scénario depuis début juillet. Mais cela, personne ne le savait, étant donné qu'il refusait de ne dire qu'une once de ses souffrances à l'Ordre ou à ses amis. Sachant qu'il endurait bien plus de tourments moraux que physiques.  
  
Il attendrait encore deux ou trois heures avant d'affronter les Dursley. Il tenterait de passer une journée relativement normale, chassant ces images macabres de ses pensées. Ah ! Il avait déjà oublié. Il devait se rendre au centre commercial avec sa tante. A cet instant, il n'était pas réellement enthousiaste à l'idée de passer une après-midi entière en compagnie de Pétunia Dursley, mais cela lui changerait sûrement les idées. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. S'installant devant le vieux bureau défoncé, il fouilla dans une montagne de parchemins. Trouvant enfin ce qu'il désirait, il alluma la lampe de bureau et murmura sa liste de devoirs, énumérant les choses qu'il avait déjà exécutées : « Histoire de la magie, dissertation sur la guerre des géants...fait Métamorphose, différentes manières de transformer son corps...fait Potion, tous les détails sur la potion Vératisérum, trois parchemins...à faire, OK ! Le pire pour la fin ! »  
  
Avec un soupir plein de découragement, il se mit à la tache si pénible. Il travailla ainsi pendant près de deux heures. Cependant plus absorbé par l'aube qui pointait au travers de la fenêtre que par les ingrédients du Vératisérum. Une demi-heure après que le soleil ne se soit levé, Harry décida d'aller déjeuner. Lorsqu'il entrait dans la cuisine, l'Oncle Vernon sirotait nerveusement son café, son journal à la main, tandis que la tante Pétunia, installée devant la cuisinière, surveillait la cuisson de pan cakes. Dudley devait encore être dans son lit et Harry pouvait percevoir ses ronflements malgré la présence de murs, les séparant. Il eut droit au sourire forcé de sa tante ainsi qu'à l'ignorance de son oncle. Harry s'installa à la table ronde avec désinvolture pour le plus grand dédain de l'homme assit près de lui. Pétunia lui prépara la table et le servit de pan cakes, comme elle l'aurait fait avec son fils. Elle utilisait cependant ses instruments de cuisine avec des gestes fébriles. Il se racla la gorge pour parler le plus normalement possible. Il gardait une trace de la nuit précédente dans son corps douloureux.  
  
« _Tante Pétunia, puis-je savoir à quelle heure irions-nous au centre commercial ?  
  
_Vers deux heures. Dudley nous accompagnera. Il doit y rejoindre ses amis. Nous ferons quelques courses avant de passer au magasin de vêtements. Cela te convient-il ?  
  
_Oui, merci. »  
  
Après cet échange de politesses, Harry déjeuna en vitesse, puis partit chercher un livre de Quidditch dans sa chambre qui sentait le renfermé. Ayant mis la main sur ce qu'il pris tant de temps à chercher, il aéra cette pièce qui l'isolait du reste du monde. Il se plaça devant la fenêtre, et révisa ses combinaisons de Quidditch, bercé par les doux rayons de soleil.  
  
Il passa sa matinée, blottit dans une couverture qui avait bien quelques années, plongé dans ce sport qu'il affectionnait tant. Il ne réagit pas de suite lorsque sa tante l'appela pour le déjeuner. Il se sortit de son livre qu'il peinait à quitter, puis gagna la cuisine. Le jeune homme était suivi de son cousin qui, sans doute affamer, se précipitait vers la pièce remplie d'effluves de nourriture.  
  
Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il courait dans tout le centre commercial, suivant sa tante, occupée par ses achats. Au moment de partir, Harry lui rappela aimablement la raison de sa présence. En effet, il n'avait été jusqu'à là qu'un « porte-paquets ». Elle avait commençait par acheter des coupes de champagne, puis ça avait était le tour des plats en argent, etc. après un coup d'œil dédaigneux, elle se dirigea vers un magasin assez chic, dénommé « Tendance ». Malgré ses fonctions peu honorable, Harry ne pouvait être qu'émerveillé par toute cette modernité les panneaux lumineux accrochés à la façade, les escalators, les écrans géants, les magasins informatisés remplis de choses ne marchant qu'à l'électricité, les bandes de jeunes portants une multitude de paquets... il n'avait jamais assisté à un tel phénomène ! Et il ne pouvait qu'avouer cette ambiance agréable. Etre mêlé à la foule, être un garçon normal, préoccupé uniquement par les « qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir prendre ? », et surtout ne plus penser à la lourde menace qui pesait sur ses épaules et être inconnu de tous... c'était tout ce qu'il désirait dans un moment pareil. « Tendance » était un vaste magasin qui vendait des vêtements qu'on pouvait qualifier de « présentables ». Il y avait foule dans ce magasin qui visait une majorité de jeunes. Harry était autorisé à un pull, un tee-shirt et un pantalon, rien de plus. Il se faufilait parmi les rangées, en évitant de bousculer les personnes sur son passage. Il entra finalement dans la cabine d'essayage, après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'attente, un tee-shirt noir, un pull à capuche noir et un jeans ample à la main. Il avait pris les premiers articles à porté de sa main. Il fut cependant ravi de constater que cela ne lui allait pas si mal, après tout. C'était vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas sa taille de vêtement. Au magasin de Mme Guipure, au Chemin de Traverse, toutes les robes étaient faites sur mesure. Le monde moldu réservait bien des surprises.  
  
Le miroir lui renvoyait une image satisfaisante de lui, habillé de ses nouveaux vêtements. Le tee-shirt noir qu'il portait était tagué d'un logo « No limit » rouge. Il mettait en valeur sa récente musculature. C'était vrai que l'année précédente il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de s'entraîner. Le jeans lui, donnait un air plutôt rebelle. Harry n'était pas sûr que sa tante apprécierait. Tant pis ! Il insisterait ! Il commençait à en avoir marre de tout se faire dicter par son oncle et sa tante. Il essaierait de plus profiter du lest laissé par ceux-ci. Il commençait à apprécier cette image lorsqu'il se rappela le reflet du miroir à son entrée à Poudlard. Il avait grandit et mûrit durant ses cinq années à l'école de sorcellerie, autant mentalement que physiquement. Toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécu, toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré. Personne ne pouvait savoir combien il aurait préféré être un adolescent normal, avec des parents, un parrain... plutôt qu'Harry Potter, « le Survivant » ! Mais c'était ainsi, il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il n'avait pas à choisir. Et, depuis deux mois, il savait qu'il devait mourir ou tuer. Pourquoi avait-on décidé de son avenir ? Pourquoi son destin avait-il été tracé bien avant sa naissance ? Pourquoi tout choix lui était ainsi interdit ?  
  
Le bruit de la foule le tira de ses pénibles pensées. Il se souvint avec embarras que sa tante l'attendait dans le magasin. Il se rhabilla rapidement en se demandant combien de temps avait-il passé dans cette cabine. Lorsqu'il sortit précipitamment de celle-ci, il ne fit malheureusement pas attention à la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Si bien qu'un instant plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre, l'un sur l'autre. Harry, qui n'était pas si mécontent de cette situation, était étalé sous la jeune fille. Ses cheveux châtains clairs l'aveuglaient mais il put quand même gravé dans sa mémoire les beaux yeux verts qui le scrutait. Mais, quand elle vit la cicatrice qui ornait son front, elle murmura : « Harry Potter ». le jeune homme resta profondément troublé par ces mots et, lorsqu'elle se releva fébrilement, il resta encore une dizaine de secondes à terre. Ce fut Pétunia qui le remit debout et, d'instinct, il tourna la tête vers la sortie du magasin. La jeune fille le regardait et était encerclée par ses amis qui l'entraînaient hors du magasin. Ils tournèrent et elle disparut. Pétunia ramassa les vêtements qui étaient tombés par terre lors de la chute et fila à la caisse, honteuse.  
  
Ensuite, Harry se fit traîner de force au magasin de smoking. Pétunia Dursley désirait tellement qu'il mette un smoking pour qu'il soit aussi beau que Dudley ! C'était après ce discours si peu engageant qu'elle perdit toutes chances de lui faire mettre un smoking. Cependant, il dut céder lorsqu'elle le menaça ouvertement de livrer à la tante Marge pour le reste des vacances, sans magie et sans hibou, malgré l'avertissement de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était assez réticent à l'idée de ressembler à un pingouin, mais la tante Marge battait tous les records d'horreur, à part Voldemort bien sûr. Ils retrouvèrent Dudley à la boutique à l'heure du rendez-vous laissé par Pétunia. Ils choisirent ensemble deux smoking identiques avec nœud papillon. A force d'insistance, Harry réussit à faire enlever le nœud papillon. Après cela, ils quittèrent Helley pour regagner Privet Drive. Lorsqu'ils furent arriver, Harry monta directement dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Lui qui pensait être tranquille au moins une journée, être un adolescent normal. Mais non, il y avait eu cette fille qui l'avait reconnu. Il serait toujours « Harry Potter ». Il était marqué comme du bétail avec cette cicatrice. Tuer ou être tuer, c'était Voldemort qui avait choisi ça pour lui. Parce qu'il avait choisi de tuer Lily et James Potter il y a quinze ans, Lord Voldemort avait condamné leurs fils à une vie de souffrance.  
  
La jeune fille revint dans les pensées de l'adolescent. Elle était obligatoirement une sorcière. Mais que faisait une sorcière dans le monde moldu ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au Chemin de Traverse. Et surtout, pourquoi l'avait-elle fui ? Malheureusement, il ne possédait aucune réponses à ses questions. Il songea un instant à en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis, mais cette idée fut bien dans son esprit qu'un instant. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien leur faire ? Décidément, il devenait paranoïaque.  
  
xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx  
  
Dix-sept heures. Harry se préparait pour le dîner du soir. Finalement, le smoking ne lui allait pas si mal. Et il ne regretterait vraiment pas d'avoir refuser le nœud papillon. Bien sûr, rien n'égalait les robes de sorcier. Cependant, il n'était pas peu anxieux pour le dîner du soir. Sa tante lui avait confié qu'ils seraient quatorze au repas. Ainsi que leurs dix invités étaient tous des personnes importantes dans le monde des affaires. Ils étaient de très bons amis et viendraient ensemble au dîner. Lors du déjeuner, ils en avaient un peu parlé. La plupart d'entre eux travaillait au ministère, mais certaines femmes restaient chez elles la journée, à l'instar de la tante Pétunia.  
  
Les invités devaient arriver pour six heures. Harry était attendu à la cuisine pour les préparatifs de dernières minutes. Se regardant une toute dernière fois dans le miroir, il contempla ce reflet qui était le sien et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Le reste de la journée, il avait rangé sa chambre, par crainte d'une visite des invités. La cuisine était toute tournée, des plats par-ci par-là, un léger fumet de dinde rôti flottant dans l'air. Un imposant gâteau à la crème rappela étrangement à Harry celui qui avait fini sur la tête d'une invitée des Dursley au début de sa deuxième année à Poudlard, envoyé par Dobby. Il se mit de suite à la tache qui lui était confié : répartir les biscuits apéritifs dans les plats prévus à cet effet et les apporter au salon. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile et il termina vite, pour demander à la tante Pétunia ce qu'il pouvait faire ensuite. Sa tante était le seul membre qu'il pouvait encore à peu près supporter. Au départ, il avait cru que la cause de sa si soudaine sympathie était sa frayeur face aux sorcier, mais il lui semblait qu'il s'était trompé. Mais rien n'était encore vérifié, donc il gardait quand même un masque de froideur.  
  
A part ses maudits cauchemars, sa déception face à ses amis qui n'avaient pas tenu leur promesse, la mort de Sirius et la menace de la prophétie, qui étaient déjà beaucoup de choses, cet été était un petit peu plus agréable que le précédent. En effet, le fait que l'oncle Vernon ne le menace plus ouvertement, soumis à l'avertissement de l'Ordre, faisait complètement changer les choses. Mais ce n'était pas parfait et même loin de là. Il aurait quand même préféré pouvoir revenir en arrière pour changer les choses concernant la mort de son parrain.  
  
Un coup de sonnette retentit dans l'entrée. Les invités ! C'était bon, tout était prêt. A la demande de Pétunia, il se rendit dans le hall afin d'ouvrir aux invités qui étaient venus ensemble. « Bonsoir, messieurs dames, entrez. »  
  
Un grand homme brun prit la parole :  
  
« Bonsoir, tu dois être le fils des Dursley.  
  
_Non, je suis leur neveu, Harry Potter. »  
  
Au nom énoncé, Harry put voir les invités pâlirent subitement. L'homme reprit contenance et se présenta en pénétrant dans la maison.  
  
« Enchanté Harry, je me nomme Alexander Turner et voici ma femme, Véronique. »  
  
Tour à tour, les invités entrèrent dans la maison, serrant la main de Harry en se présentant. Après quelques minutes, il sut mettre un nom sur chaque invités. Il fit ainsi la connaissance de Mark et Sonia Mackenzie, Jason et Ever James, Mikeal et Stéphanie Crain, Carole Draven et Either Preston. Celle qui se nommait Carole Draven le fixait incessamment. C'était ce moment-là que Vernon Dursley avait choisit pour venir saluer ses invités, vêtu de son traditionnel smoking noir. Il faisait opposition à toutes les autres personnes, sauf son fils, par son double menton et ses quelques kilos en trop. Il sera toutes les mains avec chaleur et enthousiasme, le futur contrat bien en tête. Mais Harry avait perdu tout sourire depuis la réaction des hôtes. Car maintenant il en était sûr : leurs invités étaient des sorciers. Lui qui était confiant à l'origine était dorénavant terriblement mal à l'aise, il ne savait plus comment se tenir. Vernon les pria de rejoindre le salon où les attendaient Dudley et Pétunia qui installaient les dernières coupes de champagnes. L'apéritif, Harry le passa plongé dans ses pensées, coupe à la main, profitant de l'effet euphorisant du champagne pour se changer les idées. Il ne manquait plus que cela, des sorciers à Privet Drive ! Bien que cela n'était pas la première fois, le jeune sorcier était très surpris. Et, il le savait, ils étaient aussi étonnés que lui de le voir ici. L'adolescent s'imagina la tête de l'oncle Vernon si il savait qui était ses invités. Il en aurait la jaunisse. Harry ne songea même pas à lui révéler la vrai nature de ses hommes d'affaire, dont il était très intrigué. Malgré la présence du célèbre adolescent, les avocats, les ministres se révélaient en excellents hommes et femmes d'affaire, négociant le dossier si important avec virtuosité. Ils arrivèrent finalement par trouver un arrangement favorable entre les deux partis.  
  
Satisfait, Vernon Dursley les invita à passer à table. Du saumon fumet de bonne qualité servit d'entrée et fut très apprécié par les invités. Après une courte pause, la conversation reprit sur un sujet de la vie quotidienne : la hausse du prix de l'essence. le saumon fut suivi par une délicieuse dinde rôti, comme l'avait fait supposé le léger fumet qui s'en dégageait. Harry regardait tour à tour chaque hôtes, qui ne semblaient se soucier aucunement de celui-ci. Malgré sa discrétion, il se retrouva plus d'une fois les yeux dans les yeux avec celle qui se nommait Véronique Turner, la femme du ministre. Les regards de celle-ci, incessants, contribuaient à renforcer le stress du jeune homme. Son cousin Dudley bavait d'impatience à l'image de l'imposant gâteau qui siégeait dans la cuisine. Il avait dévoré son saumon et sa dinde si rapidement qu'à sa place, Harry n'aurait plus rien pu avaler. Mais Dudley avait l'estomac large et débarrassait en vitesse en vue de la délicieuse crème. Les invités eurent droit à une véritable cérémonie pour l'apparition du dessert. Contrairement aux plats précédents, le gâteau fut beaucoup moins ovationné et une bonne moitié resta intact, à l'enchantement de Dudley qui louchait dessus depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Harry était consterné par l'attitude si impoli de son cousin. Cela l'énervait tout au plus car il savait que Dudley vivait sûrement pour la nourriture et la boxe, alors que lui-même devait se battre et souffrir pour survivre. Son cousin qui n'avait du faire de sacrifice, qui avait toujours eu ce qu'il désirait, qui n'était qu'un adolescent comme les autres, tandis qu'Harry serait à jamais « le Survivant », celui qui avait perdu ses parents à ses quinze mois, et son parrain, celui qu'il considérait presque comme son deuxième père, deux mois plus tôt. Il était celui qui devrait perdre une parti de sa vie pour sauver le monde ou le laisser aux mains du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. C'était lui qui devrait faire « Le » sacrifice. Dudley et toutes les autres personnes de ce monde ne savaient pas à quoi ils échappaient. Tout ça était plus qu'horrible.  
  
Harry fut brutalement sorti de ses sombres pensées par la voix de sa tante qui lui demandait posément de faire visiter la maison aux invités. Accompagné de Dudley qui boudait d'avoir quitter « son » gâteau, il montra aux dix personnes qui les suivaient les moindres recoins de la maison. Il ne comprenait pas cette pratique totalement impudique, mais il paraissait que cela « se faisait ». Alors qu'ils rejoignaient le salon, Véronique Turner l'interpella. Elle lui parla d'un ton très bas et rapide, si bien qu'Harry peina à comprendre tous les mots :  
  
« Soyons d'accord, je sais qui tu es et tu dois te douter que je suis une sorcière. Je vais proposer aux Dursley, qui semble l'ignorer, que tu viennes passer une après-midi chez nous. Nous avons une fille, Thalie, et je crois que ce ne serait pas si mal que vous vous connaissez. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire pour ton dire cousin, Dudley. N'aurais-tu pas une idée ?  
  
_Je..., Harry restait interloqué, euh..., si, il a un match de boxe samedi.  
  
_Bien, il faudra qu'on parle plus tard, Harry. A propos, ce n'est pas trop horrible ici ?  
  
_Si, mais je commence à m'habiter. »  
  
Avec un sourire, elle regagna le salon, suivi de son jeune interlocuteur. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia avaient profité du temps de la visite pour débarrasser la table et les invités siégeait de nouveau dans les confortables fauteuils. Dès son arrivée dans la pièce, Véronique Turner posa la question qui l'intéressait :  
  
« Comme je viens de le demander à votre neveu, serait-il possible que Dudley et Harry viennent à la maison samedi ? Nous avons une fille et cela serait sympathique qu'ils se rencontrent, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Pétunia Dursley réagit au quart de tour :  
  
« Oui, ce serait merveilleux, je suis sûre que les garçons en seraient très heureux. Laissez-nous votre adresse et nous pourrons vous les conduire vers, disons, deux heures !  
  
_Non, maman, ça ne va pas, j'ai un match de boxe samedi. Et, il faut absolument que j'y aille, c'est le quart de final !  
  
_Oh, c'est vrai ! Véronique, ne serait-il pas possible de changer cette date ?  
  
_Oh non, je suis navrée. Notre fille revient de chez ses grands parents vendredi et repart chez des amis dimanche soir. Elle n'a malheureusement que son samedi de libre.  
  
_Je suis bien désolée que cela ne puisse se faire. Je suis certaine que Dudley aurait beaucoup aimé rencontrer votre fille. Etes-vous bien sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'autres jours possibles ? Et pendant l'année scolaire ?  
  
_Pendant l'année scolaire ? Non, c'est impossible notre fille va en pension et ne revient presque pas de l'année. Et je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il y ait une autre date de libre. Mais, je pense, pourquoi votre neveu ne viendrait-il pas seul, il ne le faudrait pas le priver.  
  
_Nous avions envisagé d'aller voir tous ensemble Dudley à son match.  
  
_Mais, j'insiste, cela ne pourra que bonifier nos rapports ! »  
  
L'oncle Vernon vit rouge, cette phrase signifiait pour lui que l'affaire s'annoncerait meilleure, ou plus néfaste, mais aussi que son neveu pourrait facilement faire une bêtise et détruire son merveilleux travail. Il fallait prendre une décision, devant le regard interrogateur de sa femme :  
  
« C'est d'accord. nous conduirons Harry chez vous avant d'aller voir le match.  
  
_Bien, vous verrez que tout se passera bien. Pétunia, vous vouliez notre adresse. »  
  
Véronique prit son crayon et écrivit « 12 Magnolia Road, Little Whinging ». La conversation reprit sur un autre sujet et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir parler à des personnes autres que Ron ou Hermione, ou encore l'Ordre du Phénix, qui ne le ménagerait pas à cause de la mort de Sirius et à qui il pourrait discuter de magie sans que le sujet soit détourner. Les invités partirent en même temps vers minuit. Alors que Vernon et Pétunia évoquait la réussite de cette soirée et que Dudley allait s'immerger dans le sommeil, Harry regagnait sa chambre et ouvrait la fenêtre, il entendit un bruit de moteur, ainsi que huit craquements semblables déchirés le silence de la nuit.  
  
xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx  
  
« Maître, nous avons des nouvelles.  
  
_Quels genres ? Bonnes ou mauvaises ?  
  
_Mauvaises, maître. Mais nous pouvons y remédier.  
  
_Vas-y !  
  
_Nos espions ont détecté des signes de grande magie blanche. Il s'agit malheureusement des Avatars.  
  
_Des Avatars ! Je les aie détruits il y a quinze ans et il n'y avait que sept enfants.  
  
_La génération suivante a pris le relais, maître.  
  
_Le vampire les a-t-il rejoins ?  
  
_Non, par encore.  
  
_Bien, il faut le retrouver et le capturer. Je le veux, vivant ou mort.  
  
_Nous nous en occuperons dès maintenant, maître. Nous les avons localisés à Londres dans un quartier près de Picadilli Circus. Cependant, il y en a une qui est à Little Whinging.  
  
_Pouvons-nous les atteindre ?  
  
_Les sept sont bien trop protégés, de plus le collier est avec eux. Mais il n'a pas encore de maître. La fille est plus vulnérable, bien qu'elle soit avec ses parents, un Auror et une Enchanteresse. Nous pouvons tenter quelque chose sur cette voie.  
  
_Bien, élaborez un plan, il nous la faut vivante si je veux l'échanger contre le collier et ensuite la tuer. Et aussi, quel est le dernier membre ?  
  
_Eh bien, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. La dernière membre des Avatars est Iris Hop Croft. Il s'agit de votre fille.  
  
_Quoi, ma fille, une Avatar ?  
  
_Je suis navrée de vous l'apprendre, maître.  
  
_Je n'en n'ai que faire que tu sois désolé. Tes nouvelles ne me sont satisfaisante en aucun point. Tache de t'améliorer. Endoloris. »  
  
Le mangemort s'écroula à terre en poussant de terribles hurlements.  
  
Fin du premier chapitre  
  
voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il est quand même long mais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire. Je le trouve plutôt pas mal, mais j'ai besoin de votre avis ! donc reviews ! ! Le deuxième chapitre devrait arriver dans à peu près un mois mais je ne promet rien. Je suis longue. S'il vous plait envoyer des reviews !  
  



	2. Rencontres

Coucou tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolée du retard. J'ai honte. Je ne vous referais plus de coup comme ça car je sais que c'est très horripilant d'attendre un chapitre qui ne viens pas. Je crois que je vous aies déjà fait assez attendre. Encore désolée. Gwen. Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Rencontres  
  
« Dudley, mon garçon, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard pour ton match !   
  
J'arrive papa, je met mon short et j'arrive. »  
  
Dudley apparut en haut de l'escalier, habillé d'un maillot de corps et d'un short rouge, marqués à son nom. L'Oncle Vernon renifla avec satisfaction, tandis qu'Harry étouffait son fou rire. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un cochon enrubanné d'un tissu flamboyant. Le jeune homme brun comprenait maintenant pourquoi son cousin gagnait ses matchs : ses adversaires devaient être paralysés par le rire, si bien qu'ils ne savaient plus se défendre. Vu de cette manière, porter une combinaison aussi ridicule devenait un avantage non contestable. Mais là n'était pas la question à cet instant où Vernon Dursley bousculait violemment son neveu pour qu'il s'installe dans la voiture. Ils avaient environ un quart d'heure de retard et pour la tante Pétunia, cela était inacceptable. Elle fit donc à Harry une réflexion désagréable lourde de reproches. Celui-ci resta silencieux face à cette remarque. Les Dursley n'allaient pas lui gâcher son après-midi passée loin d'eux. L'adolescent était coincé entre la portière et son cousin qui trépignait d'impatience. Il n'était pas mécontent d'éviter le match de Dudley. En effet, voir son cousin se battre contre une autre personne que lui ne le passionnait guère.  
  
Il préférait d'autant plus aller chez des sorciers. Il avait, disons, « omis » de parler de cette après–midi à l'Ordre, connaissant à l'avance la réponse de Dumbledore. Personne ne saurait donc où il serait, à part les Dursley. Il avait envisagé la possibilité d'un piège mais il s'était raisonné. Il avait confiance en ces gens là depuis qu'il avait parlé à cette Véronique. Il ne savait pourquoi, il ne les connaissait quand même que depuis quelques jours. C'était comme ça, c'est tout.  
  
Magnolia Road était une rue voisine et très semblable de Privet Drive. Les mêmes maisons, les mêmes jardins, les mêmes voitures. Cependant, le 12, était une demeure plus majestueuse que celle des Dursley. Ce fut d'ailleurs avec jalousie que Vernon gara sa BMW ce jour là, ne voulant même pas jeter un regard à celle des Turner. Harry le suivit docilement jusqu'au porche, ainsi que Pétunia et Dudley, sa combinaison flashant au soleil. La sonnette retentit dans l'entrée, après qu'Harry l'eut actionné, quelque peu anxieux. Quelques instants plus tard, une voix chaleureuse leur parvint jusqu'aux oreilles : « J'arrive ! »  
  
Une jeune fille blonde, un sourire pendu aux lèvres, ouvrit la grande porte de bois blanc : « Bonjour, vous devez être les Dursley ! »  
  
Ceux-ci répondirent avec mépris pour cette jeune fille qu'ils jugeaient provocante : « Oui, c'est bien nous, tes parents sont-ils là ? Oh, non, ils ne sont pas là pour le moment. Ils m'ont chargé de vous dire qu'ils vous recevront pour l'apéritif ce soir pour... pour parler affaires, je crois. Bien, c'est très bien. Bon, nous te laissons ce ... garçon. Dis à tes parents que reviendrons vers 19h. Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir. Et, bon match Dudley. »  
  
Celui-ci rougit violemment s'accordant parfaitement avec sa combinaison. Il balbutia un merci avant de se réfugier dans la voiture, tout troublé. Cela ne put qu'arracher un sourire à Harry qui n'était pas mécontent de quitter les Dursley. Il remarqua que la fille des Turner souriait malicieusement. Après un dernier au revoir, les Dursley repartirent, un grand soulagement des adolescents.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent installés dans des chaises de jardin en bois sombre, bercés par les doux rayons de soleil, la jeune fille se présenta enfin :  
  
« Bon je me doute que tu es Harry Potter, le « Survivant ». Quant à moi, je suis Thalie Turner, et je n'ai malheureusement pas de titre glorieux derrière mon nom ! »  
  
Le ton de cette Thalie était si chaleureux et humoristique, que l'après- midi ne pourrait que se déroulait bien. Et, contrairement à toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées jusqu'à là, elle n'avait pas levé les yeux pour contempler sa cicatrice. Cette absence de curiosité portée uniquement sur sa stupide célébrité renforça le sentiment de sympathie à l'égard de la jeune fille. Avec naturel, il répondit : « Ravi de te connaître Thalie, et sache que je ne manquerais pas de te trouver un surnom à l'occasion ! Mais une question me brûle les lèvres : tu es une sorcière ?  
  
Oui, et fière de l'être.  
  
Mais tu n'es pas à Poudlard ? !  
  
Ma mère ne t'a pas dit ? J'y entre cette année.  
  
Ah d'accord ! Mais où étais-tu avant ?  
  
A Beauxbatons, à CœurdeLion !  
  
Quoi ? CoeurdeLion ?  
  
C'est le nom de ma maison. Il y en a deux à Beauxbatons : CœurdeLion et Boisjoli. C'est assez original, non ?  
  
Oui, assez ! A Poudlard, il y en a quatre : Serdaigle, P...  
  
Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard, je sais. Tu dois certainement être à Gryffondor.  
  
C'est exact, mais, comment tu le sais ?  
  
J'ai mes informateurs ! ! Non, mes parents m'ont parlé de Poudlard. Et puis, je crois l'avoir lu dans la Gazette. A propos, ils avaient l'air de bien t'aimer l'année dernière !  
  
Oui, ça faisait toujours plaisir de se faire traiter de fou ! Je ne suis pas mécontent que ça ait enfin changé, même si j'aurais préféré d'une autre manière. Ce n'est jamais charmant de se retrouver face à face avec Voldemort. »  
  
A l'opposé de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, sauf Dumbledore, la jeune fille n'eut pas de mouvement de terreur à l'entente du nom tant redouté par des millions de personnes. Cette fille si particulière eut juste un regard surpris.  
  
« Tu prononces Son nom ?  
  
A force, il ne fait plus vraiment peur. Ça fait déjà cinq fois que je le vois et je me dis que cela ne sert à rien de s'apeurer pour un nom.  
  
Tu as sans doute raison. Mais pour moi qui n'ai jamais eu de contact direct avec lui, et qui n'en veut pas d'ailleurs, je ne peut m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Son nom, c'est son image.  
  
T'inquiète pas, tu t'y feras. A Poudlard, je suis sûr que Dumbledore, le directeur, fera tout pour qu'on soit à l'aise avec ce nom.  
  
C'est moi ou il y a de l'amertume dans ta voix ? »  
  
Il détourna le regard, gêné d'être ainsi mis à nu. Thalie ne comprit que trop tard son erreur :  
  
« Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du...  
  
Non, ce n'est rien. Disons que j'ai perdu quelqu'un de cher en partie à cause de lui.  
  
Plus gaffeuse que moi tu meurs. Moi je dis : vive les boulettes ! (nda :chercher pas à comprendre c une référence à ma meilleure amie) Je dois te faire une bonne impression maintenant. Je vais te sembler répétitive mais je suis profondément désolée de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. »  
  
Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard perçant de la jeune fille. Il savait que si elle voyait ses yeux embués de larmes, il ne tiendrait pas. Un léger blanc se réinstalla. Thalie jurait intérieurement. Elle ne le connaissait pas et se savait pas comment le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Elle ne dut heureusement pas le faire, car une petite minute environ plus tard, Harry reprit lui-même ses esprits, avec dans sa voix, une pointe de chaleur :  
  
« On ne va pas se gâcher l'après-midi pour ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
  
Hum, je sais pas. C'est toi l'invité à toi de choisir !  
  
Le problème, c'est que j'ignore totalement ce qu'on peut faire.  
  
Rien de particulier, à part du Quidditch, une bataille explosive ou des échecs... après je sais pas.  
  
Du Quidditch, c'est parfait, vraiment. En plus, cela fait trop longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait. Mais, par contre, je n'ai pas de balai. Et, à moi que je ne sois bigleux, enfin je suis bigleux, mais ce n'est pas le problème,... bon voilà, où est le terrain de Quidditch ?  
  
A l'intérieur, on a une salle spéciale aménagée pour cela. Tu prendras le balais de mon père.  
  
Ok, c'est tout simplement parfait, on y va ? ! »  
  
Le Quidditch, véritable sport, était celui préféré de Harry ainsi que de plusieurs millions de sorciers. L'adolescent jubilait de pouvoir pratiquer de nouveau ce sport qu'il affectionnait et dont il n'avait plus goûter depuis trop longtemps. Il suivait Thalie qui se dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers une salle qui était située au deuxième étage et qui paraissait petite. Cependant, lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il eut droit à un véritable spectacle. Subitement, les murs s'écartèrent, des cercles d'or installés à terre s'élevèrent du sol seuls pour se mettre en lévitation dans les airs, le toit disparut pour dévoiler un magnifique ciel bleu sans aucun nuage. Un immense et éblouissant terrain de Quidditch apparut en quelques minutes, sous le regard étonné d'Harry et celui patient de Thalie. Tant de fois elle avait admiré ce spectacle. Elle avait remarqué la mine ébahie de son nouvel ami.  
  
« Il y a une montagne de sorts là dessous. On a tout installé, il y a si longtemps. C'est la maison de mes grands-parents. Enfin, l'ex-maison... Bon ! Ca te va ce balai ? »  
  
Tandis qu'elle expliquait cela, Thalie s'était dirigée vers une porte, d'où elle sortit deux Nimbus 2001. A la suite de la question, Harry acquiesça, agréablement surpris : un Nimbus 2001 ! ! Cela ne lui changerait pas beaucoup ! Il mourrait de l'enfourcher et de pouvoir voler à nouveau. Il attendit cependant patiemment que Thalie l'autorise à éprouver ce tel sentiment de liberté. La sensation qu'il ressentit à cet instant fut inégalable. Comme à chaque fois qu'il volait, un sentiment de bien être l'envahit et toutes ses préoccupations s'envolèrent à lui. C'était si bon de voler à nouveau ! La jeune fille capta son attention lorsqu'elle lâcha le Souaffle et lui fit une passe facile, qu'il rattrapa tant bien que mal, pris par surprise. Elle lui proposa : « On fait des passes ? ». En acquiesçant, il renvoya la balle rouge qu'elle réceptionna magnifiquement : « Tu joues au Quidditch à Poudlard ? Tu n'as pas l'air mauvais !  
  
Je suis au poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! »  
  
Elle remarqua la fierté qu'il avait mise dans ces mots.  
  
« Et toi ?  
  
Poursuiveuse à CœurdeLion ! D'ailleurs, ils sont foutus maintenant que je ne suis plus là ! »  
  
Ainsi donc, elle passait tous son temps à s'amuser. Harry espérait désormais vivement que le chapeau l'envoie à Gryffondor ! Mais vu son comportement, elle n'avait pas trop de risques de se retrouver à Serpentard. Thalie Turner était le style de personne qu'il aimait fréquenter. A la suite d'une balle bien envoyée, il dut faire un vertigineux piquet pour la rattraper. Il manqua de tomber lorsqu'il envoya ses mains à la recherche de la balle qui chutait à pleine vitesse. Se redressant, il échappa à la chute qui le menaçait. Sa chance avait agi en sa faveur, pour une fois. Thalie siffla d'admiration.  
  
« T'es plus que bon décidément ! !  
  
Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre, même si ce piquet n'était pas prévu ! »  
  
En un sourire, ils continuèrent à se passer le Souaffle. Ils en virent à se faire des balles de plus en plus périlleuses et difficiles. La jeune fille étonna beaucoup Harry par sa maîtrise de la balle et le garçon put lui retourner tous ses compliments. Encore une chose qu'il lui fit espérer l'envoi de Thalie à Gryffondor : elle serait formidable et à la fois redoutable dans l'équipe. Après avoir effectué de nombreuses passes, la jeune fille blonde vola jusqu'à la malle qui contenait les balles et lâcha le Vif d'Or. La minuscule balle d'or pur déplia ses ailes d'argent et s'envola en un éclair. Les deux joueurs attendirent une cinquantaine de secondes à terre pour finalement s'élancer à la poursuite du Vif, toujours aussi convoité. Sans trop de surprises, Harry la maîtrisa au bout de cinq minutes, après de multiples figures plus périlleuses les unes que les autres. Emerveillée par cette superbe performance, Thalie lui confia, sans sous-entendu : « Tu es beaucoup plus fort que je ne me l'était imaginé ! ! » L'adolescent lui répondit d'un sourire fier. Il n'était pas habitué à de tels compliments.  
  
L'après-midi se déroula donc ainsi, mêlée de Quidditch et de bonne humeur. Ils virent à regret l'heure avançait, et l'arrivée des Turner n'arrangea pas les choses ! Véronique, comme elle l'avait annoncé à la première entrevue, elle l'invita dans un bureau de taille moyenne, afin qu'ils parlent. L'adolescent était légèrement inquiet face à cette discussion. Il se détendit en voyant l'air de confiance qui se dégageait de la jeune femme.  
  
« Je t'avoue que j'étais assez surprise de te voir chez les Dursley la semaine dernière. Ce n'est pas le genre de gens digne de confiance et je crois que tu n'aurais pas du te retrouver chez eux pendant deux mois. A croire que Dumbledore ait perdu la tête !  
  
Vous connaissez Dumbledore ?  
  
Je t'en prie Harry, tutoie-moi ! Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça quand même ? ! Et oui, je connais Dumbledore. J'ai été à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, je crois me souvenir que j'étais dans la classe au dessus de tes parents. C'étaient des gens adorables, si semblables mais si différents ! »  
  
Harry, gêné, préféra changer de sujet, afin de ne pas repenser à Sirius...  
  
« Vous... »  
  
Un regard autoritaire le corrigea. Il reprit d'une voix hésitante :  
  
« Tu n'as pas l'air de croire que Dumbledore a pris la bonne solution en m'envoyant chez les Dursley pour l'été dans ma famille.  
  
Famille !! Parce que tu appelles ça une famille ? ? ! ! Je dois avoir un différent sens du mot « famille ». Mais bon ! Dumbledore et nous, je parle des personnes qui étaient là l'autre soir, avons eu un léger différent il y a quelques années. Depuis nos rapports sont très restreints et ne sont plus que pour le travail.  
  
Pour le travail ?  
  
Oui, nous ne travaillons pas pour des moldus. Alexander est bien ministre des Affaires Etrangères mais pour le Ministère de la Magie. Quant à moi, je suis une enchanteresse.  
  
Mais pour l'affaire avec les Dursley ?  
  
On avait entendu des rumeurs sur des choses très spéciales sur les Dursley, on a été vérifié sur le terrain, tu sais on parle beaucoup de toi en ce moment. J'espère que Dumbledore a prévu des bonnes défenses pour la maison.  
  
Ca explique des choses.  
  
Comme tu le dis ! Bon Harry, je devais te parler. J'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompes pas. »  
Harry, comme pour répondre à ces exigences, acquiesça.  
  
« Dumbledore m'a expliqué en détail ce qui s'est passé il y a peu près trois mois, au Département des Mystères.  
  
...  
  
Je m'en veux de te faire revivre ces terribles choses mais je pense que cela est nécessaire. Je sais que tu es l'Elu, je le sais d'ailleurs depuis longtemps. Je sais que tu vas devoir te battre. Tu dois le penser, mais sache que tu n'es pas seul. Maintenant, tu dois savoir quelque chose : je sais que tu nous connais, car tu nous connais en tant qu'Avatar. »  
  
Un blanc s'installa un court moment. Harry en avait le souffle coupé. C'était donc eux, les fameux Avatars.  
  
« Voilà, désormais tu le sais. Tu as des personnes derrière toi qui t'aideront en cas de problèmes. Dans deux semaines, tu vas regagner Poudlard. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu pourras toujours m'en parler ou en parler à ma famille. Voilà, maintenant je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire, j'espère que cela apaisera ta curiosité envers nous jusqu'à la rentrée où tu pourras bombarder Thalie de questions. C'est une vraie pipelette celle-là ! On ne peut l'arrêter quand elle est vraiment partie. D'ailleurs, tu peux aller la rejoindre. Deuxième étage, troisième porte sur ta droite. L'escalier est au bout du couloir.  
  
Merci, merci pour tout !  
  
C'était un plaisir. »  
  
La porte refermée, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait de nouveau quelqu'un sur qui compter, en qui il pouvait avoir une confiance absolue !  
  
XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX  
  
« Etes-vous bien sûr de vouloir risquer cela, Damian ?  
  
Vous le savez bien, Dumbledore, il le faut. J'ai été nommé il y a plus de 1000 ans par Merlin lui-même. J'ai toujours accompli ma tache, en prenant tous les risques nécessaires. Il faut que je les forme ! Surtout par ces temps-ci.  
  
Oui, je veux bien admettre que cela est plus que nécessaire. Mais si il y a un quelconque incident ? Si Voldemort attaque ?  
  
Avec tout le respect que j'ai à votre égard, Professeur, confiez-moi ce poste, je sais de quoi il en retourne.  
  
Je le sais bien, mon cher ami, je le sais bien.  
  
Oui, et vous savez aussi que j'ai toutes les compétences requises pour ce poste. Je ne me laisserai pas surprendre si facilement que cela. Je ne risque rien à Poudlard. Vous le savez mieux que moi. De plus, je crois savoir que vous avez grandement besoin d'un professeur en cette manière.  
  
En effet, mais est-ce vraiment raisonnable ?  
  
Ce n'est peut-être pas très raisonnable. Mais, comme vous le dites si bien, si Voldemort attaque, voulez-vous qu'ils les disséminent comme il y a une quinzaine d'année ? ? Les Avatars sont de nouveau réunis et montent en puissance, je dois impérativement les entraîner autant qu'il le faut. D'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'il ne serait pas inutile d'entraîner en même temps l'Elu, ainsi que ses amis. Imaginez les combattant ensemble, tous les onze.  
  
C'est d'accord, vous m'avez convaincu. J'aimerais que vous nous rejoignez à Poudlard le plus tôt possible. Je...  
  
C'est impossible ! , l'homme aux cheveux bruns coupa nerveusement Albus Dumbledore, je devrais déjà les avoir rejoins ! Je suis désolé.  
  
Je comprend. Cela dit serait-il possible d'organiser une rencontre entre vos adolescents et Harry Potter et ses amis, dès la semaine prochaine ? Ils profiteraient donc d'une semaine pour se connaître avant la rentrée scolaire. Il nous faudrait juste trouver un lieu.  
  
Il s'agit là d'une excellente idée, Dumbledore ! De plus, j'accepterais volontiers de les recevoir chez moi. Je crois bien disposer de la place et de la patience nécessaire. Et puis, nous n'aurons qu'à commencer l'entraînement dès la semaine prochaine.  
  
C'est entendu, je ferais provenir à Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, l'invitation. Je ne crois pas qu'il n'y aura de problèmes.  
  
Quant à moi, je m'occupe de ces autres jeunes. Je les préviendrais dès que je serais près d'eux. A bientôt, Professeur. »  
  
XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX  
  
Une ombre se faufilait entre les traits de lumière qui éclairaient la pelouse. La silhouette disparue derrière un arbre touffu, au passage d'une personne devant la fenêtre. La forme écarlate se stoppa pour observer le jardin, vérifiant leur sécurité. Elle finit par s'éloigner de la vitre, rassurer par une chose ne reposant sur rien, sa vue. En effet, un instant plus tard, l'ombre reprenait patiemment son ascension vers la maison. Elle arriva aisément jusqu'à la baie vitrée, là elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il avait le champ libre. Ayant été invité une fois à pénétrer dans cette demeure, le vampire en avait désormais l'accès illimité. Toujours de dos contre le mur froid, il actionna habillement la poignée de la porte coulissante. Personne n'avait rien remarqué et les humains de la pièce se croyaient toujours en sécurité. Il observa une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur. Huit corps chauds, dont le sang pulsait dans les veines. Ils étaient tellement vulnérables ! Peut-être l'attendaient-ils ? Il en doutait. Leurs esprits étaient sûrement captivés par le jeu dont il ne comprendrait jamais le sens : se renvoyer une petite balle en plastique à l'aide d'une raquette de bois pas très grande non plus. Que les humains étaient puériles ! ! Et ils appelaient ce jeu le « ping-pong » cela ne voulait rien dire !  
  
Après un court moment de concentration, il fit coulisser la vitre d'une trentaine de centimètre, pour apparaître sur le seuil de la porte. Devant lui, les huit personnes sursautèrent et commencèrent à s'affoler. « Un Vampire ! » Il aimait voir le sang s'agitait, les humains terrifiés cherchant un moyen de sortir vivant de cette attaque. Il sentait le sang devenir acide par la terreur. Ils étaient coincés ! La seule issue de ce petit bâtiment était la porte qu'il bloquait précisément. Le vampire observa avec un sourire de fins bouts de bois s'agitaient devant, libérant des étincelles. Un « il ne peut pas entrer » fut son signal et il avança d'un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce chaude.  
  
Il leva la main juste avant qu'une boule de feu l'atteigne. Elle s'estompa dans les airs. Il referma la porte de ses mains puissantes, tout en restant face aux adolescents terrorisés. Il éclata d'un rire glacial, rivalisant avec celui du Lord Noir, au moment où une gousse d'ail vola en sa direction. Il l'attrapa au vol et croqua dedans avec ses canines démesurées. « Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre, mes chers amis ! ! » Le prédateur avança encore d'un mètre avant de les contempler. La peur les paralysait, ils ne pourraient pas lutter contre leur funeste sort. Le vampire était là, dans toute sa grandeur, le regard fixe sur l'un des formes rouges. L'adolescente tremblait, tétanisée. Le vampire avait remarqué, quelques instants plus tôt, le manège d'un des garçons, qui tentait d'atteindre la porte. Alors qu'il était si près du but, il poussa un hurlement de terreur face aux canines qui s'abattaient sur lui. Tandis qu'il sentait des aiguilles traversaient la peau de son cou, il s'évanouit et retomba ainsi sur le sol, inerte. Les autres adolescents allaient craqués. Dans un « Andréas » commun, ils avaient exprimés leur désespoir. Le vampire, des gouttes de sang tachant sa belle peau pale, les yeux désormais injectés de rouge, observait les jeunes désespérés. Un rictus malsain se forma sur ses lèvres minces. « A qui le tour ? » Sa silhouette était svelte, ses cheveux bruns foncés contrastaient avec son visage d'une pâleur macabre. Si ce visage n'eut pas été déformé par ses longues canines proéminentes, acérées, et par la transformation de ses pupilles, il eut été séduisant. Après être sortis de leur torpeur, les adolescents se rassemblèrent en demi-cercle, leur baguettes dressées. Ils avaient désormais dans les yeux une leur menaçante. Il ne prit pas peur, ils ne pourraient rien contre lui. Il avait quand même pris ses précautions ! Aussi fût-il quand même surpris quand ils prononcèrent une puissante formule. « Ahoras » Une sphère flamboyante sortit des sept baguettes. Elle s'éleva dans les airs et fonça en direction du vampire. La boule de feu explosa à son toucher et l'entoura, créant une impression qu'il se consumait. Les jeunes sorciers poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, ainsi leur diversion avait marché, au péril d'Andréas. Ils se rappelèrent que leur ami était encore en grande difficulté. Malheureusement, une barrière de feu les séparaient toujours. Ils entendirent un claquement de doigt et le feu se transforma en légère fumée. Il était intact, le vampire n'avait aucune marque de brûlure sur le corps. Les adolescents retinrent leur souffle. Il avait un sourire satisfait.  
  
« Damian ! ! »  
  
« Alexander ! »  
  
Ses canines se raccourcirent et ses pupilles retrouvèrent leur aspect normal. Si les adolescents ne l'avaient pas vu auparavant, ils l'auraient cru simple sorcier.  
  
« Damian, mon ami, nous t'attendions !  
  
Alexander, comment vas-tu ?  
  
Très bien. Ta visite me rassure. Tu tardais.  
  
Je sais, j'ai eu quelques petites affaires à régler.  
  
Je me doute. Ces temps-ci... Alors comment c'est passé ce fameux test ? »  
  
Les adolescents fixaient les deux adultes, incrédules. Comment ce monstre pouvait-il connaître le père d'une de leur amie ? Cela paraissait vraiment invraisemblable. de plus, les deux hommes semblaient beaucoup s'apprécier. Une des sept jeunes se précipita vers le brun toujours à terre. Son pouls était plutôt stable. Elle peina à l'installer sur le fauteuil le plus proche, celui habillé de cuir noir. Les morsures étaient profondes mais pas infectées. Elle fut bientôt rejoins dans sa démarche de guérison par ses amis affolés, tandis que les deux hommes continuaient de discuter :  
  
« Exceptionnellement bien. Il n'en y a qu'un qui est tombé, et encore, il semblerait que ce fusse pour créer une diversion. Cependant, leurs connaissances en matière de vampires sont bien faibles ! ! Il y en a un qui m'a jeté de l'ail ! Mais, ils ont utilisé un sort d'une puissance incroyable par rapport à leur âge. Ce sort est, comme tu le sais bien, utilisable par seulement un groupe de sorcier s'accordant parfaitement. J'ai été plus qu'agréablement surpris. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'ils maîtrisaient le « Ahoras » à leur âge ! Je suppose que tu n'y es pas innocent !  
  
Tu suppose bien, comme toujours ! Ils sont plus performants et entraînés que nous à leur âges. Il faut dire que nous avions eu un bon professeur, qui nous avait fait remonter le niveau. Tu ne seras quand même pas inutile, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Je l'espère bien ! Quoique je ne sais pas trop. Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, mais tu n'as jamais été un très bon professeur ! ! Non, ne fais pas cette tête là, je rigolais ! Je suis content de te revoir, Alexander. »  
  
Puis il se tourna vers les adolescents toujours en cercle autour du blessé :  
  
« Il n'est qu'évanoui. Je m'en occupe de suite. Mais avant, vous avez toutes mes félicitations. Vous venez de passer avec succès le test. Vous êtes près pour devenir des Avatars et c'est moi qui aie l'honneur de vous entraîner. Alexander, peux-tu aller chercher les autres. Fais les tous venir, s'il te plait. Nous devons parler. Quant à moi, j'ai une blessure à soigner. Ecartez-vous, s'il vous plait. »  
  
Le grand homme qui se nommait Alexander s'éclipsa, tandis que le vampire se dirigea vers les adolescents. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent conformément aux ordres, mais se sentant plus que jamais en danger. Ils étaient toujours sous le choc de l'attaque passée. L'homme avança sa main au niveau du cou où deux petites gouttes de sang étaient visibles, et une lumière verte s'en dégagea. Il retira sa main et tous purent constater qu'il ne restait seulement deux légères cicatrices, qui marquaient le passage des canines acérées.  
  
« Il a besoin de sommeil. Mais demain matin, il sera en parfaite santé. Il pourra même commencer avec vous l'entraînement. Je crois même que ce qu'il vient de traverser sera moins dur pour lui que la séance d'entraînement demain. Je l'emmènerais dans son lit dans quelques minutes. »  
  
Thalie Turner, car c'était l'une des adolescents, se releva, méfiante :  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Ah, pardonnez-moi. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je me nomme Damian, et je suis votre nouvel entraîneur. C'est moi qui ait formé toutes les générations avatares, au fur et à mesure des ans passés. Mon âge doit être à peu près de 1500 ans. Je suis le gardien du secret des Avatars et je ne l'ai jamais trahi. Maintenant je vais vous dire qui vous êtes réellement. Vous croyez le savoir mais le savoir n'est jamais une source sûre. Vous êtes les véritables descendants de Merlin l'enchanteur, Viviane, plus communément appelée la Dame du Lac, la fée Morgane, le roi Arthur, la reine Guenièvre, Lancelot du Lac et la reine Almeia, détentrice des Cristaux, sorcière très puissante mais inconnue. Vous allez me dire qu'ils ne sont que sept ! J'étais le dernier des premiers Avatars. Chacun d'entre vous possède leur puissance, leur pouvoirs, leurs connaissances. A moi de les faire remontés à la surface, de vous les remettre en esprit. Certaines générations d'Avatars se sont faits connaître lors des années tels les fondateurs de Poudlard, Rowena, Helga, Salazar, Godric. Mais les Avatars sont un mythe, une légende ils évoluent dans l'ombre. Vous devez être des ombres, vous êtes un secret, une connaissance interdite, jamais vous ne devrez parler de vos pouvoirs. Nous en reparlerons demain. Allez-vous couchez maintenant, il se fait tard et j'ai à parler avec vos parents. »  
  
XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX  
  
Epuisé par cette chaleur intenable, Harry but le peu d'eau qui lui restait. Il devrait maintenant patienter encore deux heures pour sentir cette sensation humide dans sa gorge asséchée. Si seulement cette canicule pouvait s'estomper. Elle avait été moins rude que la précédente mais l'absence d'eau pour se désaltérer faisait la différence. Il s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fit glisser sa main sur les barreaux de fer forgé, mis en place très récemment. Un image s'imposa à son esprit tel un flash : l'Oncle Vernon, le visage teinté de son habituelle couleur violacée, muni d'un marteau de taille importante, clouait des barres de fer à la fenêtre, un sourire sadique accroché à ses lèvres répugnantes.  
  
L'adolescent secoua sa tête : ce souvenir n'en évoquait que trop d'autres, tous aussi pénibles. Car, quatre jours plus tôt, les Dursley avait pris une terrible décision, à la rupture du contrat. Ils allaient dorénavant soumettre Harry au même régime qu'auparavant. La fureur du moment l'avait emporté sur la terreur. L'Oncle de Harry fut mis dans un tel état à l'annulation du si important contrat, que l'Ordre lui-même n'aurait rien pu faire pour le calmer. Les Turner avaient en effet annulé leur commande massive de perceuses à la suite de la pseudo-découverte d'une louche dans le dossier.  
  
Et malheureusement, seul Harry savait que les Turner n'avaient eu l'intention de faire une aussi grosse commande. Donc, bien sûr, Vernon Dursley en avait tout de suite arrivé à cette conclusion : Harry était précisément cette chose louche ! Celui-ci devait désormais subir les colères de son oncle. Pour rien il était battu. Des bleus, des hématomes, de longues traces rouges, des coupures plus ou moins longues ou profondes s'inscrivaient sur la peau d'une pâleur presque surnaturelle de l'adolescent, traduisant le régime stricte de son oncle. Il ne tiendrait pas deux semaines comme ça !  
  
Mais pour s'ajouter à la fatalité de son état, il était maintenant incapable de prévenir qui que ce soit ! En effet, le soir même de son début de torture, Vernon s'était emparé de sa chouette et l'avait enfermée dans le placard si familier à Harry, celui en dessous de l'escalier. elle ne pouvait que se dégourdir les ailes lors de ses voyages de Privet Drive à la place Grimmaud. Car, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Vernon Dursley n'était pas aussi fou que cela : il désirait quand même éviter une violente altercation à l'Ordre. Si bien qu'il avait démuni son neveu de toutes feuilles et de tous crayons qu'il possédait, et le forçait chaque jour une lettre « normale » à l'Ordre.  
  
Le grand « Harry Potter » était ainsi soumis totalement. De la rage, de la souffrance, de la folie parasitaient désormais son esprit. Le manque de sommeil, de nourriture, d'eau, le mettait dans un état de torpeur effrayant.  
  
Une légère brise lui caressa le visage. Un piaillement aigu réveilla son esprit en dérive. Coq ! Le minuscule hibou volait à la vitesse de l'éclair, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il espéra de toute son âme que les Dursley ne s'aperçoivent pas de la présence du volatile bruyant. C'était son seul espoir, sa seule porte de secours. Le petit animal, de sa taille ridicule, n'eut visiblement aucun problème à se glisser entre les barreaux de la chambre. Harry, trop heureux, referma la fenêtre, afin qu'il ne s'en aille pas immédiatement. Pourvu que les Dursley ne s'aperçoivent de rien ! L'oiseau se posa brutalement sur le bureau et tendit dignement la patte.  
  
Le parchemin que l'adolescent lut ne lui rendit pas sa bonne humeur. Ron et Hermione étaient au Terrier, s'amusant comme des fous sans lui, et pire, il n'avaient rien remarqué d'anormal à son sujet, comme si le fait qu'il ne leur écrive plus de lettre était du au fait qu'il faisait tellement de choses intéressantes qu'il n'avait plus le temps de leur écrire. Il se déplora de cette ignorance. Dans ce cas précis, ils ne se montraient meilleurs amis que l'exécrable Drago Malefoy. Il ne perdit cependant pas de temps en lamentation. Même s'ils ne semblaient aucunement se soucier de son état d'esprit, Ron et Hermione ne seraient certes pas aussi injustes au point d'ignorer sa détresse, aussi importante fût-elle.  
  
Cependant, même si Harry connaissait déjà parfaitement le message qu'il allait transmettre à ses amis, il ne savait absolument pas comment allait-il s'y prendre pour le noter. Dépossédé de tous stylos, plumes, ou ne serais-ce qu'un minuscule bout de crayon, il se sentait de nouveau envahi par la fureur de l'injustice. Il avait tout, tout pour prévenir ses amis de sa torture, mais non, il manquait une chose, une des plus essentielles. C'était rageant ! On se déchaînait vraiment sur lui ! Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une pareille malchance ? Pour attirer ainsi le malheur ? Il le savait, ou pensait le savoir : il avait survécu. Il avait survécu le jour où il aurait du mourir, où sa mère s'était sacrifier pour lui laisser une chance de vivre. Il aurait du mourir, comme tout le monde, après le passage du Mage Noir. Mais non, il ne pouvait décidément rien faire comme les autres ! C'était ainsi et pas autrement !  
  
Il se tenait désormais devant le miroir, qui lui renvoyait une image des plus insatisfaisantes. Sa cicatrice était en feu, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'énervait. Ce phénomène était cependant étrange, mais c'était comme cela depuis qu'il avait « rencontré » la jeune du magasin. Le sang affluait maintenant dans sa tête, sûrement à cause de la rage et de la chaleur qui le rongeaient. Une idée s'imposa à son esprit. Tout ce rouge... il regarda sa main d'une manière étrange, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. D'un geste brusque, il envoya de toutes ses forces son poing frapper son image rougeoyante. Il ne sentit pas la douleur, pourtant si forte, son esprit à nouveau emporté par la folie. Il n'allait pas bien, mais alors, pas bien du tout ! Laissant les gouttes vermeilles s'écrasaient sur le sol, il contempla son reflet dans le miroir désormais brisé. Il paraissait que cela portait malheur. Bof, au point où il en était, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Son torse, nu à cause de la chaleur intense, était ruisselant de sueur, et des gouttes de sang semblaient se mêlaient à celle-ci. Une expression de folie pure sur le visage, il se regarda avec étonnement. Emporté par la douleur, la chaleur, sa sous-alimentation, il s'évanouit rejoignant ses funestes rêves.  
  
Deux heures et quelques plus tard, il fut réveillé brutalement par la voix criarde de sa tante, qui venait lui apporter son dîner, composé d'un grand verre d'eau et d'un ridicule bout de pain rassis. Il se découvrit à terre, sur la moquette dure. Un horrible mal de tête le rongeait et une étrange sensation se développait dans son poing droit. Il ne savait plus à quoi cela correspondait, mais cela devenait atroce. Il eut un cri d'effroi lorsqu'il découvrit sa main ensanglantée et les bouts de verre plantés dans ses doigts. Instinctivement, il leva la tête pour regarder le miroir. Une longue traînée de sang qui commençait à sécher s'étalait sur le miroir, en dessous d'un impact profond qui craquelait la glace. Son sang... Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? ? Cette question pour lui sans réponse lui occupa ses pensées tandis qu'il se relevait.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que sa main gauche était complètement crispée : ses jointures étaient blanches, le sang ne semblait plus circuler normalement. Tout cela devenait effrayant. Et cette douleur à la tête... Après un vif effort, son poing gauche se relâcha et l'adolescent put constater qu'un bout de parchemin s'y cachait. A la lecture de ces mots écrits à l'encre sombre, Harry se remémora toutes ses terribles actions qui avaient suivi la réception de cette lettre. Oh, mon Dieu ! ! Il devenait fou ! Non, il ne tiendrait vraiment pas comme ça deux semaines ! Il devait trouver un moyen d'écrire cette lettre, ou sa fin sonnerait.  
  
Obstrué par ses terribles pensées, son esprit revint à la contemplation du miroir brisé. Une dangereuse idée s'imposa dans sa tête. Passant au travers de sa peur et de son dégoût, il arracha un bout de verre coupant du miroir, y laissant encore quelques gouttes de sang. Il lutta contre la douleur qui l'envahissait. Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée finalement. Mais bon, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée alors...  
  
Avec courage, il enfonça la lame coupante dans sa paume. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Une ligne de sang traversait désormais sa paume. Il fallait agir vite, maintenant que le sang était bien frais et liquide, et avant qu'il ne forme une croûte. Son message fut court mais très explicatif : « Aidez-moiprisonnier des Dursleysouffresuis droguéHarry » Il fallait économiser son sang.  
  
Les lettres rouges écarlates sur le parchemin déjà jauni et chiffonné étaient sa porte de secours, sa vengeance. Il cultivait une haine implacable par rapport à certains individus, et les Dursley arrivaient presque en première place. Restaient Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Dolorès Ombrage, Cornélius Fudge. Dés qu'il aurait récupéré ses forces, ils paieraient, tous, et aussi fort. Sa vie était un enfer depuis sa naissance, soit. Mais il savait maintenant qu'il avait le pouvoir de se venger. Ils ne subiraient qu'une once de sa souffrance quotidienne, morale ou physique, et leur vies se finiraient d'une lente, très lente.  
  
XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX  
  
D'un claquement de doigts, la lumière autrefois rassurante s'éteignit laissant les ténèbres s'emparaient de la petite pièce fermée. Une allumette s'embrassa et une faible flamme apparut au sommet de la bougie finement sculptée, teintée d'une inquiétante couleur rouge. Un soupir de profonde tristesse trahit le silence de la nuit. Une deuxième bougie s'alluma, puis une troisième et une quatrième. Le cercle de lumière vacillantes autour d'elle la laissait dans un état religieux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se concentra. Quand il lui sembla qu'un lien s'était établi avec l'esprit recherché, elle tenta de lui envoyer un message : « Maman »  
  
Elle ne maîtrisait pas très bien cette pratique tant incertaine. Cela ne faisait que seulement depuis son départ de France, depuis le début des vacances, qu'elle essayait de communiquer avec les esprits de ses parents, morts, de cette manière. Depuis quelques jours, elle obtenait un résultat assez satisfaisant avec sa mère, mais il lui était impossible de ne dire ne serait-ce qu'une phrase à son père. A vrai dire, c'était depuis sa brutale rencontre avec ce sorcier, Harry Potter, qu'elle avait réussi à créer un véritable lien. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois : « Maman !!   
  
Oui, je suis là ma fille !  
  
Oh, maman. Ça me fait tellement de bien de te parler !!  
  
Je sais, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir. Cela fait si longtemps.  
  
Maman, j'ai tellement peur. Tant de choses les plus horribles les unes que les autres se passent en ce moment.  
  
Oui, malheureusement. Cela m'attriste au plus haut de voir que ton enfance sera aussi terrible que la mienne. Quoique que moi je n'étais pas au premier plan.  
  
Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait. C'est bien trop difficile pour moi ! Les autres tiennent le coup, eux, mais moi, je n'en peux plus, je craque, maman. Et en plus, il y a ce vampire, Damian, et ce test ! J'étais tétanisée pendant l'attaque ! Maman, s'il n'y avait pas eu les autres, jamais je l'aurais réussi ! Je ne suis pas digne d'être une Avatare.  
  
Stop ! Tu t'es assez fait de mal. Laisse moi te dire ce que pense de tout cela. Tu es bien plus forte, bien plus résistante que tu ne le crois. Tu dis juste que tu as peur pour ne pas à avoir à montrer ta force, tu te voiles la face, chérie. Tu as le pouvoir, et la volonté des Avatars. Tu es bien la fille de Rayan, il n'y a aucun doute ! Je me souviens qu'il a beaucoup douté lui aussi, mais quand il est devenu le porteur du collier, il s'est complètement épanoui. Parles-en à tes amis. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont ressenti le même sentiment pendant ce test. Arrête de te sous-estimer, de te rabaisser, la peur n'est pas une excuse. Tout le monde a peur. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Pour Damian, je ne peux que te dire d'avoir une entière confiance en lui. Il a beaucoup fait pour nous. Il sera là à chacun de tes problèmes et il t'aidera comme il le peut. Demain, va le voir. Parle lui de toutes tes craintes, de toutes tes peurs. Dis-lui aussi que tu peux me parler. Ça l'intéressera sûrement. Cette conversation vous rapprochera et une confiance mutuelle s'installera. N'oublie pas qu'il est ton protecteur avant tout. Ma chérie,...  
  
Maman ? Maman, je ne t'entends plus, maman.  
  
Je suis là. Le lien est en train de se rompre. Ne t'inquiète plus ma chérie. Tu es entre de bonnes mains. Je t'aime, ainsi que ton père. Malgré ce que tu penses, on est très fiers de ... toi ...  
  
Maman ! Non ! Reste, s'il te plait ! Maman ! j'ai trop besoin de toi... »  
  
Lorsque la voix sereine et apaisante la quitta, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Cet « exercice » avait été très éprouvant pour elle. A chaque fois que sa mère la quittait de cette manière, elle la sentait une fois de plus. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Elle éteignit ce qui lui restait comme lumière et se blottit dans les couvertures de son lit. Elle fit tomber les résistances qu'on lui avait apprises à dresser dès son plus jeune âge et rejoignis, malgré elle, ses habituelles tortures.  
  
XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX  
  
« Cher Harry,  
  
J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. Cependant, je ne peux t'en parler par lettre, je crois que tu le comprendras assez vite. On en reparlera, par le même moyen que la dernière fois. J'espère que tes vacances chez les Dursley ont été agréables et que tu t'es bien reposé. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'on aille te chercher tes affaires scolaires, si tu désires quelque chose en particulier, n'hésite pas à me le demander. Ne fais rien d'inconscient et sois sur tes gardes.  
  
Albus Dumbledore. »  
  
Une lettre énigmatique, comme il les aimait. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il tenait la clef du mystère dans ses mains. Comme il l'avait supposé, Dumbledore lui avait fait parvenir une deuxième lettre, cachée, à l'instar de la précédente, dans l'aile du hibou. Même procédé, même formule, que la dernière fois. Un sourire sarcastique, illustrant sa pensée que le directeur manquait cruellement d'imagination, était accroché à ses lèvres tandis qu'il ouvrait la lettre guère plus grande que la précédente.  
  
« Prépare tes affaires afin de quitter Privet Drive le lundi 24 à 11h. Nous viendrons te chercher. Tu iras chez un ami jusqu'à la rentrée. Ron et Hermione serons aussi présent. A bientôt. »  
  
Non, non, c'était impossible ! Non ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Déjà que cela faisait deux jours qu'il devait survivre à ces blessures, sans soins, sans eau, presque sans nourriture. Tenir, il devait tenir ! Même si ce serait dur, il tiendrait ! Mais, comment ce faisait-il que Dumbledore n'ait fait aucune allusion à sa lettre ???! Ne l'avait-il pas reçu ?  
  
XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX  
  
Ça y était, dans quelques heures, on viendrait le chercher, on le tirait loin de cet enfer. Deux jours avaient passé, et on était aujourd'hui le lundi 24 à 5 heures précises du matin. Encore 6 heures à tenir, 6 heures à devoir penser à sa survie. Tout allait bien se passer, il en était sûr. Tout redeviendrait comme avant. Non, Sirius ne serait plus là... Stop ! Ne pas penser, ou juste à ses lents battements de cœur. Dans 6 heures... Il quitterait l'enfer pour le paradis. Enfin, même si ce n'était pas le paradis, ça lui irait. De toute manière, on allait le sortir de là, et c'était ça qui comptait ! Juste cela, et rien d'autre, même ses battements de cœur qui ralentissaient petit à petit.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Voilà c fini ! j'espère que c'était assez long pour vous. En tout cas j'ai fait mon maximum pour ce chapitre. Le prochain arrivera plus rapidement que celui-ci vu que je suis bientôt en vacances. Mais ne vous attendez pas à un exploit de ma part. Personnellement, j'en ai encore pour un bon mois de cours, alors.. mais il arrivera sûr en juin ou juillet. Je ferais tout mon possible. Mais bon je vais plus rien vous promettre sinon je vais perdre toute crédibilité et c'est pas mon envie ! Prochain chapitre : « Et dire que ce ne sont que des adolescents inconscients » ou « Quand l'Elu rencontre les Avatars » Votez pour le titre svp !  
  
Merci à Iris, Thalie, Hévéa, Marion, Laurence, Mamyo, Mamie, et à mon père !  
  
Gros bisous à tous  
  
Gwen  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
S-Jennifer-S :salut merci beaucoup pour ta review, chai pas si c'est l'une des meilleures mais ça me fait super plaisir. Jespere que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt.  
  
Potter-68 :merci ! oui la fille que Harry a rencontré dans le magasin est une avatare mais non ce n'est pas Thalie, t'y étais presque , c'est par contre celle qui parle à sa mère dans ce chapitre , mais je crois que t'avais remarqué, désolé pour le retard c'était vraiment pas voulu !  
  
Diane :merci pour ta review ça fai trop plaisir , sinon je crois que tu as deja de mes news dans tes reviews  
  
La fourmi :merci beaucoup pour tes compliments c'est super important pour moi, la suite la voilà et ta de la chance parce que ta pa du lattendre tre lontem toi  
  
Kaorou :voilà la suite, merci de mavoir laisser une review  
  
Lisia :merci pour ta review désolé d'avoir été si longue  
  
Cynore :merci pour ta review, mais je crois que je suis pas assez efficace niveau temps , a quand ton prochain chapitre ??  
  
Encore merci pour toutes ces reviews ça me fait toujours trop plaisir, alors si vous avez envie d'enchanter la vie de quelqu'un n'hésitez pas ! ! 


	3. Les blessures de l'âme ne s'effacent jam...

3 semaines ! J'ai fait ce chapitre en seulement 3 semaines ! C'est un exploit et c'est pour vous ! Et oui je crois bien que toutes vos reviews m'ont trop motivée( enfin trop...non mais...) bon j'arrête de dire mes conneries stp lisez ce qu'il y a juste en dessous ce serait sympa et bonne lecture !! Gwen  
  
Annonce :Comme vous avez pu le remarquer aisément, je ne suis pas une pro de la grammaire et de l'orthographe. Une bonne partie des personnes qui me lisent me font souvent part de mes horribles fautes (il paraît que la conjugaison cloche vraiment !) Donc si quelqu'un est volontaire pour m'aider à résoudre ce fâcheux problème ce serait avec plaisir. Voilà , merci de votre écoute et bonne lecture...  
  
Chapitre 3 : Les blessures de l'âme ne s'effacent jamais.  
  
« Ron, dépêche-toi, enfin ! On va être en retard. Ton père nous attend déjà dans la voiture ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire tes valises hier, comme moi ?  
  
Non. Pouvais pas. Voulais profiter de mes derniers jours de vacances à la maison. Dis à papa que j'arrive dans deux secondes. »  
  
Poussant un soupir de lassitude, la jeune fille brune sortit de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Elle était énervée par l'inconscience de celui-ci, mais elle était aussi complètement excitée à l'idée de revoir un être cher.  
  
Ce fut dans cet état de nervosité qu'Hermione Granger annonça à Arthur Weasley le très ennuyeux retardement provoqué par son fils. Avec un petit sourire, amusé par l'impatience de la jeune fille, Arthur lui confia que l'aptitude de son fils à retarder tout le monde était héréditaire chez les Weasley. Le roux arriva enfin dans la petite cour, encombré par une valise et une cage, occupée par un minuscule hibou. Aidé par son père, il rangea toutes ces affaires dans le coffre de la voiture, un peu trop grand pour ne pas être modifier par magie. Quand le vrombissement du moteur retentit, et que les passagers surent qu'ils étaient bien partis pour deux heures de trajet, une conversation put s'engager entre les deux adolescents :  
  
« J'ai hâte de retrouver Harry. J'espère qu'il a quand même pu passer d'agréables vacances chez les Dursley !  
  
Moi aussi. Mais, ça m'étonne toujours de n'avoir pas reçu de réponse à ma lettre ! Ça aurait été la moindre des choses, quand même !  
  
Ca fait la dixième fois que tu me le répètes ! Et je te l'ais déjà dit, ça ne veut sûrement rien dire ! Il n'a peut être pas assez de temps pour te répondre, il est trop occupé, ou tout simplement il n'a rien d'intéressant à te dire. Moi aussi j'ai une impression bizarre : ce n'est pas vraiment son style. Mais, dans deux heures, on le verra en chair et en os, enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre Poudlard et de quitter les Dursley. Tu sais très bien que s'il y avait eu un problème, il nous aurait prévenu. En plus, il continue d'écrire à l'Ordre, alors...  
  
Je sais, je sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu déçu !  
  
Ron !  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Tu es irrécupérable !  
  
Moi, tu rigoles ? ? Tu t'es pas vu !  
  
Ah ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ?! »  
  
Ils repartirent dans une de leurs fréquentes et célèbres disputes. Ce fut ainsi pendant la plus grande partie du voyage, si bien qu'Arthur Weasley dut les réprimander plusieurs fois à cause de leur conduite.  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Deux heures, plus que deux heures ! On viendrait le chercher, enfin. Le moment tant attendu depuis le début des vacances allait arriver. Toute cette horreur allait s'arrêter ! Il se sentait doter d'une force nouvelle, la force de l'espoir. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait réussi à tenir six jours, chose qu'il avait espéré de toute son âme, mais dont il n'avait pas eu tellement foi.  
  
Il avait étrangement cessé de faire ce rêve, ou plutôt, ce cauchemar. Le cauchemar funeste où Sirius décédait avait cessé dès que les premiers coups l'avaient touché. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, d'autres cauchemars encore plus terribles et violents l'avaient remplacé. Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient désormais pris le contrôle de ses nuits. Et quand il se réveillait, son oncle déchargeait sur lui toute sa colère, accumulée pendant toutes ses journées et ne rêvant que de sortir. Il y avait des séquelles qu'il garderait à vie, il le savait. Rien ne serait plus comme avant, après ce qu'il avait vécu. Et le Mage Noir qui en profitait pour lui faire voir nombres de ces massacres, exécutés lors de sa vie d'horreur. Il répandait le malheur dans la vie de Harry aussi bien qu'il répandait la mort. Le Survivant n'avait passé que six jours dans cet état, mais ces six jours lui avaient rappelé que sa vie n'était qu'un concentré de malheur et de désolation. Il était seul, seul contre tous, mais il ne vivrait rien que pour leur montrer qui il est. Mais maintenant, il fallait tenir jusqu'au bout. Il sentait le poison se répandre dans son corps, infiltrait chacune de ses cellules. La drogue que lui infligeaient chaque jour les Dursley depuis qu'ils l'avaient enfermé. Il était réduit à l'état de légume, mais son esprit fonctionnait toujours, dans sa tête se répandait la haine, l'horreur, la violence, et naissait une vengeance impitoyable.  
  
Il était blotti dans une épaisse couverture, malgré la chaleur de l'été, dans un coin de la chambre, en face de la porte. Il était dans cette position depuis six jours. Il ne bougeait plus, sauf pour rampait jusqu'à son très maigre repas quotidien. Mais cet enfer allait cesser ! Dans une heure quarante désormais, on viendrait le chercher. Et s'il ne venait pas ? Si l'Ordre l'oubliait ? S'il y avait un quelconque problème ? Non ! Non, ne pas penser à cela, c'était encore pire...  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Voilà, ça y était. Les rues de Little Whinging apparaissaient et la voiture, empruntée au Ministère de la Magie, pénétrait dans Privet Drive. Quand elle s'arrêta devant le 4, une portière s'ouvrit précipitamment et les deux adolescents sortirent de la voiture, complètement excités à l'idée de revoir leur ami.  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Une portière claqua. Harry se leva. Malgré la faim et la soif qui le tiraillaient, il se sentait en pleine forme, à sa manière, bien sûr. Il n'était pas « opérationnel » comme on pourrait l'être après deux mois de vacances, mais il avait pas mal de circonstances atténuantes.  
  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda les personnes qui venaient le chercher. Il eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant Ron et Hermione. Alors que la déception commençait à le ronger, il réfuta ce sentiment et le remplaça par la joie de partir et celle de revoir ses amis. Il vit Arthur Weasley sortir de la voiture noire et se diriger vers la maison. Il aurait voulu voir la tête que ferait les Dursley en voyant cet homme ainsi que les deux collégiens. Il attendit patiemment que la porte de sa prison ne s'ouvre sur des personnes qui ne lui voudraient que du bien.  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Ce fut avec empressement qu'Hermione sonna trois coups consécutifs au 4 Privet Drive. La face blafarde de la tante Pétunia apparut derrière la porte. Elle paniqua quand elle vit l'homme aux cheveux roux et les deux jeunes sorciers. Complètement terrifiée par la menace qui pèserai sur elle et sa famille dès lors que ces gens apprendraient le traitement subi par Harry, elle appela son mari sans relâche, sa voix commençant à faiblir. « Vernon ! Vernon ! » Celui-ci, alerté par les cris stridents de sa femme, accourut. Lorsqu'il vit les sorciers, il blanchit violemment. De la peur mêlée avec de la fureur s'imposaient à son esprit. En bon homme dominant, voulant montrer sa force pour impressionner ses adversaires, il bomba le torse et plaça sa femme derrière lui. Il savait qu'il n'échangerait pas des paroles amicales avec ces personnes et, dès que le roux, le stupide sorcier, verrait Harry, il préviendrait tout de suite ses amis hors la loi. Mais ce ne serait pas ces sorciers qui allaient lui montrer comment élever un gamin pareil.  
  
Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment. Dès qu'elle avait vu la tante de Harry pâlir à leur vue, elle avait senti quelque chose. Mais lorsqu'elle appela son mari de sa voix perçante et terrifiée, plus aucun doute ne s'imposait dans son esprit. Harry était en danger. Elle aurait voulu agir, mais quelque chose d'étrange l'en empêchait. Refoulant le mieux que possible le sentiment de panique qui l'envahissait, elle salua Vernon Dursley.  
  
« Bonjour, M. Dursley. Nous sommes venus comme convenu chercher Harry.  
  
Pardon ? »  
  
Le visage de l'homme s'était teinté de violet, et une veine au niveau de sa tempe palpitait. En plus d'être des escrocs, des voleurs, des dépravés, des êtres anormaux polluant la vie des honnêtes gens, les sorciers étaient donc aussi des menteurs ! Car, rien n'avait été prévu ! Il savait tout ce qui se passait dans cette maison et il n'avait jamais été question qu'Harry quitte Privet Drive une semaine plus tôt ! A non ! Il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire !  
  
Pétunia était pétrifiée par la peur qui avait rapidement envahi chacune de ses cellules. Malgré que son mari ne se tienne devant elle pour la protéger, elle se sentait totalement vulnérable. Ce qu'elle avait redouté tout l'été était arrivé. Oh mon Dieu ! Faites que l'état de Harry se soit légèrement amélioré depuis la veille !  
  
« Oui, nous étions sensés venir chercher Harry aujourd'hui, à 11h. Et il est 11h. Auriez-vous oublié cette visite, M. Dursley. Harry n'est pas prêt ? Ce serait fort ennuyeux, en effet. Ces enfants sont attendus et il serait déplacé d'être en retard. Vous pouvez comprendre cela M. Dursley ? »  
  
Le ton d'Arthur Weasley se faisait menaçant. Lui aussi avait pressenti quelque chose. Harry devait être en danger pour que Vernon Dursley se mette dans un état pareil en quelques phrases. Vite, il fallait agir vite !  
  
Mais qui était-il pour oser lui parler de la sorte ? Ce sorcier le provoquait, l'humiliait même. Ah non ! Il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire! Mais que faire pour l'instant à part gagner du temps ? Il était coincé. Il savait que si l'homme roux appelait ses « amis » il n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne, ainsi que sa famille.  
  
« Mais cela n'a jamais été prévu. Harry nous l'aurait forcément dit. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas là. Il va falloir que vous repassiez plus tard.  
  
Il sait obligatoirement que nous venons aujourd'hui puisqu'il a répondu à notre hibou. Alors, s'il vous plait monsieur, arrêtez de dire des sottises.  
  
Je ne vous permets pas ! Est ce ma faute si vous vous êtes trompés ? Ce n'est pas à vous de dire qui a raison ou pas. Une personne de votre espèce n'est pas en mesure de... de...  
  
Oui ? »  
  
Il avait sorti sa baguette. Son père avait sorti sa baguette !! Peut être fallait-il le stopper avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable ? En même temps, seul Harry importait. Ron était dérouté. Il savait que Harry n'avait pas répondu à la lettre et que son père avait juste dis cela pour énerver plus encore l'homme qui leur barrait la route. Ce que Vernon Dursley avançait était révoltant et il comprenait l'attitude de son père, mais des choses plus importantes attendaient.  
  
« Rangez cela ! Tout de suite !  
  
Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire, Dursley ! Et si cela vous dérange tant, allez me chercher Harry et je la rangerais.  
  
C'est d'accord. Patientez un instant. Pétunia, restes avec ces personnes.  
  
Mais ...Vernon !  
  
Tais toi et reste là ! »  
  
Garder son calme, se relaxer. Ne pas s'énerver. Arthur Weasley était en déroute. Le ton était vite monté et sa baguette était sortie toute seule. Il peinait à se contrôler. Il était désormais sûr que la vie de Harry était menacée. Il attendait le retour de l'homme corpulent, qui lui faisait inévitablement penser à un légume avec son teint d'aubergine. Cela l'étonnait qu'il ait cédé si facilement. D'accord sa baguette était un argument assez persuasif, mais un homme têtu comme lui n'aurait normalement pas capitulé si vite. Mais bon, tout cela n'était pas important à cet instant.  
  
Comment avait-il pu ? Comment Vernon avait-il pu la laisser seule avec ces gens ? Et ces deux adolescents insolents qui la fixaient comme un animal de foire, alors que c'était eux les bêtes étranges. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc à la regarder comme ça ?? Et ce sentiment si pénétrant, si présent dans son esprit. Sa peur dévorait tout. Depuis la Beuglante, l'année précédente, elle avait repris conscience de quoi les sorciers étaient capables. Ils semblaient n'avoir peur de rien, munis de leur stupide bout de bois !  
  
Vernon hésitait. Bien sûr, les sorciers étaient menaçants, mais là il n'y en avait que trois, dont deux interdits de magie. Et puis ce Weasley ! Non, sa décision était prise. Il irait jusqu'au bout.  
  
Hermione trépignait. Mais qu'est-ce que cet imbécile faisait ? Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps pour aller chercher Harry ? L'impatience et l'inquiétude la rongeaient et il se permettait de les faire attendre aussi longtemps ?? Ah ! Si seulement elle pouvait faire de la magie ! Cela le presserait un peu !  
  
Comment rester calme ? Alors qu'Hermione et son père se tortillaient, lui tentait vainement ne pas faire le moindre geste. Il observait curieusement la femme toute pâle qui elle aussi lui jetait des coups d'œil furieux. Elle semblait avoir peur. Et elle avait raison si Harry n'était pas bien.  
  
« Voilà, M. Weasley. Je n'ai pas trouvé Harry. J'ai bien cherché mais... A sa place, j'ai trouvé ça ! »  
  
Vernon Dursley dégaina le pistolet. Pétunia et Hermione poussèrent un cri de frayeur, tandis que les deux Weasley regardaient l'arme d'un air hébété. Le sorcier, toujours curieux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'invention moldu, se rapprocha du perron, d'où M. Dursley brandissait l'automatique. Il demanda :  
  
« Qu'est ce donc ?  
  
Un revolver, Weasley! Maintenant, rangez tout de suite votre baguette!  
  
Et pourquoi donc ? »  
  
Hermione voyait venir le danger. Vernon Dursley était un fou furieux ! Et le père de Ron qui se rapprochait de lui ! Il fallait lui expliquer ! L'oncle de Harry, le visage de plus en plus rouge de colère, ne se retiendrait pas longtemps de lui envoyer une balle dans la poitrine.  
  
« M. Weasley, un revolver est une sorte de baguette magique pour moldus. Il envoie des balles de plomb !  
  
Tiens donc ! Vous osez me menacer, Dursley ! Sachez qu'un sorcier ne se laisse pas attraper si facilement ! Accio Revolver ! »  
  
Le pistolet quitta les mains de Vernon Dursley alors que celui-ci était prêt à tirer. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Dès que le revolver arriva à Arthur Weasley, il l'examina attentivement, oubliant totalement l'homme corpulent qui demeurait devant lui. Pourtant, celui-ci ne négligeait pas le sorcier, il le fixait, pétrifié.  
  
Il avait échoué, il n'avait pas tiré assez vite ! C'était fini. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de chance de s'en tirer sans problèmes. Aussi, il préféra la fuite à la souffrance. Il rentra dans la maison, tirant Pétunia derrière lui. Il envoya sa femme chercher Dudley dans la cuisine et ils sortirent tous par la porte de derrière. Dudley criait, protestait qu'il était occupé à regarder la télévision... Ses nerfs étaient à bout, il allait craquer, et ce stupide gosse qui beuglait ! Après une claque bien envoyé, son fils se tut. Il vérifia qu'ils n'avaient été suivis et entraîna sa famille dans la rue. A la suite d'une ultime vérification, ils s'éloignèrent le plus possible de la maison.  
  
Il avait fui ! Ce crétin avait fui, fermant la porte derrière ! Mais il ne savait pas que ce ne serait certainement pas une porte qui arrêterait trois sorciers. Une fois de plus, il fit usage de la magie : « Alohomora » Il discerna un cliquetis et poussa la porte. Il allait poursuivre les Dursley lorsque son fils lui rappela pourquoi ils étaient ici. Harry!  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Il s'était rassis, épuisé. Le manque de sommeil se faisait de nouveau sentir. Il avait entendu des voix, des protestations, des cris. Mais, à présent, c'était le calme plat sur la maison. Un silence lourd s'était installé et sa respiration redevenait difficile. Il essaya de ne pas penser, d'attendre l'arrivée de ses bienfaiteurs pour pouvoir faiblir, pour pouvoir s'évanouir. Mais la tentation était si forte. Le sommeil le tirait, le prenait dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans l'abîme. Il luttait en vain. Il allait céder et ce serait fini. Non ! Il n'avait pas tenu, survécu pendant une semaine pour succomber aux derniers instants ! Ce serait si stupide !  
Des pas ! Des pas dans l'escalier. Ce n'était pas des pas lourds, caractéristiques de Dudley ou de son oncle, ni les pas légers de sa tante. Il y avait trois personnes dans l'escalier. Il sut alors que Ron, Hermione et Arthur Weasley se trouvaient à quelques mètres de sa porte. Le soulagement le submergea. Enfin !  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers une des chambres, au hasard, elle tomba sur une grande pièce bien éclairée, remplie de télévision, d'ordinateur, de consoles de jeu, de chaîne Hi-Fi, et toute cette technologie était du dernier cri ! Elle se douta que cette chambre n'était certainement pas celle d'Harry mais de cousin, Dudley. Elle passa à une autre pièce qui se révéla être la salle de bain. Il ne restait plus que deux portes. Les trois sorciers entendirent une respiration rauque. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt sur la porte, où M. Weasley fit de nouveau usage du sortilège « Alohomora ». Ce qu'ils virent alors les laissa sans voix.  
  
Harry était allongé sur son lit, ses lèvres inondées de sang. Il était d'une pâleur mortelle et ses veines ressortaient gravement. Il paraissait tranquille, apaisé. Cela fit un tel choc aux adolescents qu'ils ne réagirent pas pendant quelques minutes. Arthur Weasley, qui avait déjà vu bien des horreurs, reprit ses esprits plus rapidement. Il avait vu en un clin d'œil que l'état de l'adolescent était critique. Il était même étonnant qu'il fût encore en vie. Sans perdre de temps, il prévint les enfants de son bref départ et transplana.  
  
Arrivé devant le 12, place Grimaud, il fit apparaître la porte et sonna sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Dès que la vieille porte noire fut entrouverte, il la poussa et se rua dans le couloir, faisant un signe à sa femme, qui lui avait ouvert, de le suivre, et ignorant les cris de l'effrayante mère de Sirius Black. Ils se rendirent à la cuisine, où se déroulait en ce moment précis une réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Arthur prit la parole :  
  
« Transplanez tous immédiatement au 4 Privet Drive. Harry a des problèmes. Appelez des médicomages et prévenez le vampire. Ça à l'air très grave. » Et il transplana, accompagné de la moitié des personnes présentes.  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Rassemblés dans le salon, ils discutaient de sujets sans importance quand il vint les prévenir : « Tout est prêt, nous patrons dans cinq minutes. » Damian avait quitté le repère la veille, prétextant désirer préparer l'arrivée des onze adolescents. Ceux-ci avaient tout de suite pressenti l'émergence d'un nouveau test. Alors qu'ils auraient du s'inquiéter et s'entraîner ardemment, ils s'étaient prélassés au soleil toute cette sainte journée. Il était vrai qu'une semaine de duels, de combats, d'instruction, d'exercices, sans interruption et de 7h30 à 19h le soir, était plus qu'exténuante. Au départ bien sûr, ils avaient trouvé cela excitant, entraînant : toutes ces nouvelles connaissances à acquérir, ces méthodes à approfondir...mais ce rythme de guerre leur avait vite rappelé leurs semaines de cours à Beauxbatons. Aussi avaient-ils décidé qu'une journée de repos serait la bienvenue et ils en avaient profité au maximum.  
  
Thalie était dans les bras de sa mère, inhalant le doux parfum fruité qui la caractérisait, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Elle quittait ses parents pour une période à longueur encore indéterminée et elle sentait déjà qu'ils allaient lui manquer énormément. Après être passée dans les bras de son père, elle dit au revoir à tous les autres adultes de la pièce. Elle le savait, cette année à Poudlard serait riche en émotion.  
  
Elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils en cercle, à côté de ses amies, Gwen et Iris. Leurs parents n'étaient pas présents pour la bonne raison qu'elles étaient toutes deux orphelines. Voldemort lui-même avait décimé leur famille. Cousines, elles avaient tissé des liens très forts malgré qu'elles n'aient pas grandi ensemble. Iris s'était retrouvée dans la famille de Thalie et Gwen avait grandi seule. A la mine des deux jeunes filles, ce départ leur rappelait une fois de plus les tragiques morts dans leur famille. Elles dirent au revoir au dernier moment et rejoignirent Damian, en compagnie des autres. Il semblait extrêmement concentré. A leur arrivée, il se leva de son fauteuil : « Vous êtes tous prêts ? Très bien allons-y ! Mettez-vous en cercle et donnez-vous la main. »  
  
Un corbeau apparut soudain à la fenêtre et toqua furieusement. Les adolescents se lâchèrent les mains, surpris par cette arrivée des plus inattendues. Le vampire se dirigea immédiatement vers la fenêtre, reconnaissant Crown, son corbeau. S'il était là, l'affaire devait être très importante. Après avoir parcouru la lettre qui était dans le bec de l'oiseau, il adressa un « A tout à l'heure, je reviens » et transplana.   
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Lorsqu'il revint auprès des enfants, bien escorté, ceux-ci étaient assis aux côtés de Harry et des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues rouges de la jeune fille. Deux sorciers se précipitèrent aussi tôt sur le Survivant, écartant ses amis, terriblement choqués. Ils lui donnèrent les premiers soins, connaissant très bien l'insuffisance de ces démarches. Ils attendaient tous une épique de médicomages qui ne tarda heureusement pas à venir. Ils voulurent transporter l'adolescent à Sainte Mangouste, mais il était impossible de le bouger, sous peine d'aggraver son état déjà critique.  
  
Un visiteur inconnu apparut peu de temps après l'arrivée des médicomages. Grand, une silhouette fluette, les cheveux noir corbeau, son visage était grave tandis qu'il s'adressait autoritairement aux médecins, leur ordonnant de s'écarter. Après un court temps de réflexion, ils reculèrent, tant l'attitude de l'inconnu était impérieuse. Celui-ci s'avança et plaça sa main au niveau du visage de Harry. Une forte lumière verte sombre s'en dégagea et emplit toute la pièce. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, et aucun homme n'osa intervenir. Il semblait si concentré que rien n'aurait pu le distraire. Lorsque l'éclat cessa, tous purent constater que plus aucune blessure n'était visible sur le visage toujours livide de l'adolescent.  
  
Les médicomages étaient septiques. Jamais de leur vie ils n'avaient vu un tel phénomène. Même avec toutes leurs potions et leurs sorts de guérison, ils n'auraient jamais obtenu un résultat pareil en si peu de temps. L'homme brun se releva et s'adressa aux personnes qui l'encerclaient :  
  
« Je suis Damian. Ce garçon devait être mon hôte cette semaine. Je n'ai guéri que les blessures superficielles comme vous pouvez le voir. Il est encore dans un état proche du coma, mais il est désormais possible de le transporter sans risques d'hémorragie ou de fracture aggravée. Laissez-moi le ramener chez moi, ainsi que les deux autres jeunes.  
  
Vous êtes le vampire, l'ami de Dumbledore ?  
  
En effet.  
  
Vous pouvez l'emporter, je suppose que Dumbledore est déjà prévenu de cette démarche.  
  
Vous supposez bien. Maintenant, que Mr Weasley et Mlle Granger se rapprochent. Je doute fortement que celui-ci ne puisse encore patienter très longtemps. » Acheva-t-il en désignant Harry.  
  
Avec un signe de tête, Arthur Weasley engagea les adolescents à rejoindre le vampire. Ils le rejoignirent rapidement, une unique pensée en tête. Avec autorité, l'homme donna ses derniers ordres :  
  
« Je reviendrais chercher les affaires de ce jeune homme plus tard, lorsque son état se sera stabiliser. Essayer de trouver les causes de son état, les traitements qu'il a pu subir, cela peut m'aider dans sa guérison. Transmettez mon salut à Dumbledore. Vous deux, attrapez les bras de votre ami et ne le lâchez sous aucun prétexte. Voilà. Prêts ? »  
  
Et sous les yeux toujours surpris des sorciers, ils transplanèrent.  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Leurs pieds touchèrent terre. Ron et Hermione s'affalèrent sur le sol, peu habitué à ce moyen de transport particulier. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, tandis que le vampire s'occupait d'installer Harry sur son dos. Il faisait normalement grand jour, pourtant, une brume épaisse les entourait, rendant les environs sombres. Les adolescents distinguèrent un paysage de campagne : des champs, une petite forêt et les ruines d'un château.  
  
« Il y a un sortilège anti-transplanage. Normalement, j'utilise un autre moyen pour rejoindre le château mais là, je vous accompagne. Marchez en direction des ruines que vous voyez là bas. »  
  
Ils obéirent, dociles. Les deux jeunes sorciers étaient plus qu'effrayés et leur cœur battait à la chamade. Ils avaient terriblement envie de fuir, bien qu'ils suivissent à la lettre tous les ordres de ce Damian. En s'approchant de plus en plus, ils remarquèrent que, finalement, le château style renaissance était intact. Encore un sortilège ! Ils précédaient le vampire, qui marchait d'un pas tranquille dans cette campagne qui lui semblait familière.  
  
A un moment, alors qu'ils marchaient d'un bon pas depuis plus d'une demi-heure, ils entrèrent de plein fouet dans un mur invisible. La douleur qu'ils éprouvèrent alors fut incomparable. Ils avaient l'impression que du poison s'infiltrait dans leurs veines, infectant tous leurs organes. Tous leurs membres craquaient, se déboîtaient, leur bouche était emplie de sang et l'envie de mourir leur violait l'esprit. « Finite Incantatum » L'homme était penché sur eux. La terrible souffrance qu'ils subissaient s'était arrêtée d'un coup. Avec un sourire malicieux, le vampire leur confessa.  
  
« Un autre sortilège. Il est puissant, très puissant. Souffrance morale, mais aussi dévastatrice qu'un Doloris. Vous apprendrez vite qu'on ne viole pas ma propriété. Allez, avancez, ce n'est pas le moment de traîner.  
  
Attendez, vous saviez pour le sort, pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Vous êtes un être cruel et vous y prenez du plaisir.  
  
Sachez, Miss Granger, que je suis là pour vous former et la première chose que je dois vous apprendre est à combattre la douleur. Ensuite je n'y prends pas de plaisir, mais vous vous retrouverez sûrement en face d'adversaire qui eux en prennent beaucoup. Enfin, avancez car je ne suis pas sûr de la résistance de Mr Potter. »  
  
Là, c'en était trop, ils voulaient rentrer. L'homme devait être un disciple de Voldemort pour leur infliger cela. Cependant, trop effrayé pour contester, ils cédèrent et tentèrent de se relever. Bien que le sort était physique, leurs muscles endoloris refusaient de s'activer, et ils restaient désespérément à terre. Après plusieurs échecs, alors que le vampire était déjà loin, Ron appela :  
  
« Attendez-nous. On n'arrive pas à se relever. On sent encore votre sort. C'est trop dur »  
  
Le vampire se retourna, et, en quelques secondes, se retrouva à leurs côtés. Il les observa d'un air méprisant et attaqua :  
  
« Alors c'était ça la terrible bataille du Ministère en juin dernier : des adolescents gémissants contre des misérables serviteurs inexpérimentés ! Le niveau a du être haut pour que vous en réchappiez tous vivants ! Vous allez bientôt voir ce qu'est véritablement le verbe « combattre ». Allez, arrêtez de gémir et dirigez-vous vers ce château. Montrez-moi votre force. »  
  
Motivés par leur haine envers cet homme, ils se relevèrent, possédés d'une force nouvelle. Ils accomplirent ce qui restait de chemin jusqu'au magnifique manoir qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Les portes massives en bois noir, ornées d'or pur, s'ouvrirent d'elle-même devant Damian. Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter ou de s'adresser aux deux adolescents qui le suivaient difficilement, il se dirigea vers le couloir le moins sombre. Après que les portes se soient refermées, l'immense hall fut de nouveau plongé dans la totale pénombre. Les jeunes sorciers n'avaient eu que le temps d'apercevoir un escalier très large menant à un étage supérieur. Ils avaient aussi remarqué que la superficie du lieu devait facilement égaler Poudlard.  
  
Ils ne suivaient maintenant que le bruit des pas du vampire. Ils avaient buté déjà plusieurs fois contre des choses inconnues, certaines molles, certaines dur comme du béton. Damian ne leur avait toujours pas adressé la parole lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant une porte blanche, contrastant fortement avec la pénombre du lieu. Contrairement aux portes d'entrée, celle-ci disparut complètement à l'arrivée du maître des lieux.  
  
Il pénétra dans la pièce, Harry toujours installé sur son dos. Les adolescents le suivirent, mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite au milieu de la salle, éblouis par la clarté du lieu. Ils attendirent quelques instants que leurs yeux s'habituent à la lumière et observèrent ce qui constituait la pièce. Un lit simple contre le mur, une table de nuit à côté et une immense armoire qui occupait tout un mur était le seul mobilier de la pièce. Ils regardèrent bêtement le vampire installer leur ami sur le lit et se tourner vers eux.  
  
« Sortez d'ici et restez devant la porte. A moins que vous ne désiriez observer les multiples blessures de Mr Potter, cela vous empêchera d'en être dégoûté à vie. »  
  
Ils sortirent précipitamment de la pièce, toujours aussi misérablement dociles. Ils n'osèrent pas se parler de suite, ayant peur tous deux que l'autre partage les mêmes craintes vis à vis de l'état désastreux de leur ami. Ils ignoraient si le vampire avait été sérieux en parlant de lui ou si c'était pour les pousser à avancer. Son ton était toujours si froid et si distant qu'ils étaient incapables de le déchiffrer.  
  
Une sensation lugubre émanait de l'ancienne demeure, qui était toujours aussi sombre. Même si le manoir semblait immense, les adolescents se sentaient à l'étroit, emprisonnés. C'était comme si le château réagissait à leur présence, les rejetait, en vulgaires inconnus. A ce propos, les jeunes n'auraient vraiment pas été étonnés qu'il y ait encore un charme là-dessous. Ils étaient fortement impressionnés par tout cela. L'état de leur ami, les pouvoirs du vampire, le vampire lui-même d'ailleurs, le manoir aussi sinistre que démesuré, enfin, tout, tout ce qui venait de se passer en une bonne heure.  
  
Ils n'avaient vraiment connu qu'un sentiment de plénitude absolu en pénétrant dans la « salle blanche », comme ils l'avaient surnommée. Cette pièce, ni petite, ni grande, circulaire, semblait avoir un grand pouvoir d'apaisement, autant physique que moral. Les adolescents avaient souligné que les douleurs, toujours présentes, du sort, s'étaient estompées dès leur entrée dans la « salle blanche ». Ils ne le réalisaient que maintenant, de nouveau confrontés à la dureté du lieu.  
  
Un courant d'air frais les fit frissonner, leur gelant les entrailles. Sûrement inconsciemment, ils rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour profiter de leur chaleur corporelle. Ils ne durent réaliser vraiment qu'une minute après car ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, tous deux extrêmement gênés. Cependant, ils ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant et se rapprochèrent même, s'asseyant l'un contre l'autre, les regards toujours joints. Ils durent rester dans cet état de torpeur pendant un certain temps, car ils ne sentirent pas le froid s'emparait de leur corps au fil des heures.  
  
Ils sursautèrent violemment lorsque le vampire sortit. Il les regardait avec indifférence lorsqu'il s'exprima : « Lestat ! Activation ! » Aussitôt, des chandelles s'allumèrent dans le couloir qu'ils découvrirent bleu nuit, mettant un peu de chaleur dans les environs si « lugubre ». Un doux ronronnement s'installa et l'on sentit de suite l'air se réchauffait de plusieurs degrés. La demeure, qui semblait inhabitée et abandonnée, avait retrouvé tout son charme. De ce qu'ils pouvaient voir du couloir, le manoir était une bâtisse très ancienne et très luxueuse. L'or se répandait sur les tableaux de sorciers et sorcières aux même traits, un visage agréable mais infiniment froid. Alors que Ron et Hermione s'étaient de nouveau perdus dans leur contemplation, Damian les rappela à l'ordre.  
  
« Je sais que le manoir est beau, mais je vous prierais de ne pas vous attarder dans les couloirs, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.  
  
Vous ne pouvez être agréable ? Comment va Harry ? Et qui est ce Lestat, un elfe de maison ?  
  
Non, je ne peux pas être agréable, enfin pas pour le moment. Votre ami va plutôt bien, il a une bonne constitution, réjouissons en nous ! Et oui Lestat est un elfe !  
  
Harry s'est toujours remis vite ! J'espère que vous traitez bien vos elfes de maison, monsieur ! J'ai crée une association, vous savez !  
  
Je m'en contre fiche, jeune fille ! De plus, Lestat n'est pas un elfe de maison. C'est un elfe sylvain, des forêts si vous préférez. Il m'aide à gérer le manoir et je lui offre un toit et à manger. C'est un marché équitable et je le traite comme mon égal, alors cessez de m'agacer ! Et arrêtez avec toutes vos stupides questions et suivez-moi ! Je vais vous conduire à vos appartements. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de discuter avec de puérils sorciers !  
  
Pourquoi ne pas avoir d'elfes de maison comme tout sorcier ?  
  
Parce que leur servitude est pitoyable. Niveau esprit n'en parlons même pas ! Certains se plaignent des conditions de travail mais ils ne seraient rien sans elles. Donnez leur un vêtement et vous ruinerez leurs vies ! Et je crois vous avoir dit de vous taire, si cela ne vous suffit pas, dites le tout de suite, je saurais y remédier. »  
  
Son ton qui, avant, avait été « aimable », enfin, à sa manière, était progressivement devenu sec et autoritaire. Si bien que Hermione, qui avait montré ses extraordinaires talents de pipelette, avait enfin obéi au vampire, cédant sous la menace. Leur ascension jusqu'aux appartements avait alors commencé. Le vampire marchait d'un pas rapide, très rapide même, on aurait presque dit qu'il courait. Les adolescents avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme. Malgré leur rythme effréné qu'ils tentaient vivement de suivre, ils pouvaient remarquer que le manoir avait vraiment changé. Il était...chaleureux ! Magnifique, immense, luxueux et chaleureux ! Voilà, c'était ça !  
  
Ils s'aventuraient de plus en plus dans le château, et les deux adolescents étaient de plus en plus effrayés par le fait que le vampire ne serait que trop capable de les laisser à un carrefour. Le manoir était un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, et tout semblait se ressembler. Bien qu'au départ ils aient vraiment tenté de mémoriser le chemin, au bout de cinq malheureuses minutes, ils avaient fini par abandonner, ayant trop de mal à tenir la cadence. C'était tout bonnement impossible de se retrouver là dedans ! Damian avait du construire cette bâtisse des ses propres mains pour pouvoir espérer ne pas s'y perdre. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas marcher moins vite celui là ! Les jeunes sorciers allaient lui exposer leur requête lorsqu'une chandelle éclaira le visage du vampire, il était dur et impassible. Effrayés par cette image peu engageante, ils préférèrent renoncer.  
  
Ils continuèrent donc à marcher silencieusement, avec l'espoir que le trajet ne s'éternise pas. Dix minutes après environ, Damian s'arrêta devant une double porte en bois clair et l'ouvrit, laissant la lumière du couloir entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce d'apparence très sombre. Il claqua des doigts et la pièce se révéla. Il les invita à s'installer dans les chambres qui suivaient et leur ordonna de ne pas bouger d'ici jusqu'à son retour. Les adolescents hochèrent la tête et pénétrèrent dans les appartements qu'il leur montrait.  
  
Ensuite, il transplana sans un mot. Les deux sorciers, d'un accord commun, déposèrent leurs sacs qu'ils avaient trouvés à leurs pieds en entrant sur un canapé de cuir noir et examinèrent la pièce en silence. C'était une sorte de grand salon, séparé en deux parties. Le premier espace ressemblait plus à une salle à manger, avec une grande table style victorien, les chaises assorties, ornées de velours pourpre. Le canapé de cuir noir, et d'autres fauteuils aussi luxueux, une petite table basse, tout cela en face d'une cheminée sculptée finement, composaient la seconde partie. La pièce faisait vaguement penser à la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec ses teintes vermeilles et les magnifiques toiles encadrées d'or. Tout était admirablement bien rangé et la propreté était une des nombreuses qualités dont la salle disposait. Le salon devait servir de liaison entre plusieurs autres pièces car, après celle de l'entrée, quatre portes donnaient sur la salle principale.  
  
Ensemble, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de continuer leur visite et ouvrirent la première porte. Une chambre bleue, avec pour simple mobilier un grand lit en baldaquin, une table de chevet et un bureau, s'étalait devant eux. Ron eut le coup de foudre pour cette chambre qui devait par trois fois faire la sienne. Hermione lui laissa donc de bonne grâce, songeant déjà aux prochaines chambres. La pièce suivante était en effet aussi admirable et, même si l'aménagement était identique, l'atmosphère y changeait totalement, sûrement en raison de sa teinte orangée pale, et de l'aquarelle représentant un magnifique paysage de campagne. La jeune fille l'adopta aussitôt, comme son ami précédemment. Ils finirent par découvrir une salle de bain tout en marbre gris et une grande bibliothèque qui avait immédiatement enchantée Hermione. Comme le vampire leur avait « demandé », ils rangèrent soigneusement leurs affaires dans leur chambre et se rejoignirent dans le salon.  
  
Fidèle à elle-même, la jeune sorcière proposa de découvrir un peu plus la bibliothèque. Mais son ami n'envisageait pas du tout passer son temps à lire des « stupides bouquins » ! Aussi, après une remarque cinglante sur les résultats légers de Ron aux B.U.S.E.S., la jeune fille parut le convaincre car il la suivit docilement dans la salle chargée d'effluves de papier ancien. Elle était en train de choisir un livre sur les Runes Anciennes et Ron de s'allonger sur un divan, lorsqu'ils perçurent un bruit suspect. Leur regard se croisèrent et chacun put lire de l'affolement dans les yeux de l'autre. Leurs craintes se confirmèrent malheureusement quelques instants plus tard quand un hurlement perça de nouveau le fragile silence du manoir. Des larmes vinrent aux yeux d'Hermione lorsqu'elle reconnut les gémissements de douleur d'Harry Potter.  
  
Fin du Chapitre  
  
Pas la peine de me le dire, je sais que je suis sadique ! Et j'en suis particulièrement fière, enfin ... non pas que je sois sadique, mais j'aime la fin de mon chapitre ! Bon voilà, ce chapitre est plus court que le précédant mais c'est tout simplement parce que normalement ce chapitre était beaucoup, beaucoup plus long ! Donc j'ai décidé qu'il sera en deux parties pour qu'il vienne plus vite ! Voilà, c'est tout ! Maintenant si vous avez très envie de me tuer à cause de ma fin... consultez mon avocat !  
  
Sinon le titre du prochain chapitre et cette fois ci c'est le bon : Quand l'Elu rencontre les Avatars !  
  
Voilà maintenant merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers j'apprécie vraiment et d'ailleurs je vous le montre en me dépêchant pour ce chapitre. Donc continuer comme ça mais je veux aussi vous dire que je ne veux pas faire de chantage donc vous mettez une review si vous en avez envie !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Potter-68 :T'y est presque ! Non, je ne peux pas tout te dire tout de suite, sinon ce serait plus drôle et puis, je tien à conserver une part de mystère !! T'as vu j'ai fait des efforts niveau temps !! Merci pour ta review.  
  
Vaness :Oui je sais je suis sadique, on me le dis souvent !! Désolé, toi qui n'étais pas contente la dernière fois ça doit pas t'enchanter cette fin là ! Merci pour tes compliments ça fait trop plaisir, et tinquiet pas je continue le plus vite que je peux.  
  
Onarluca : J'espère que la réaction qu'ils ont eue quand ils ont découvert Harry t'a plus, mais je l'approfondirai dans le prochain chapitre, attention aux Dursley ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me motive à écrire plus vite, regard, la preuve !! Et désolé, je serais toujours sadique !!  
  
La fourmi : t'as vu, mon chapitre est venu plutôt vite par rapport à avant ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review !  
  
Seleme59 : Pourquoi tout le monde me dit que je suis sadique ??? Bon, cela doit sûrement dépasser mon esprit pas très subtil ! Et je t'ais obéi, j'ai mis mon chapitre vite ! Merci de ta review !  
  
Cynore : Daccord, daccord, j'ai été longue la dernière fois mais je me suis rattrapé, non ?? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Merci pour ta review, et j'attends avec impatience ton prochain chapitre !  
  
Pour ceux que ça intéresse je suis en pleine lecture de deux fics géniales alors je vous conseille de les lire, voilà les titres : Ta part d'humanité, ta part de ténèbres de Cynore Vivre, survivre à deux ou trois de Diane et Emma Ces fics sont largement supérieurs à la mienne alors allez voir si vous ne connaissez pas encore vous ne serez pas déçu !!  
  
A tous !!! J'ai mon adresse internet qui a bugué donc je me suis fait une autre adresse fanfiction avec comme pseudo Gwen222. Donc allez plutôt voir ma fic sous ce pseudo parce que c'est plus pratique pour moi. Je continuerais quand même à poster mes chapitres sur les deux adresses. 


	4. Quand l'Elu rencontre les Avatars

Harry Potter et le Mystère des Avatars  
  
Chapitre 4 : Quand l'Elu rencontre les Avatars.  
  
Un hurlement retentit dans sa tête. Ce cri de douleur particulièrement puissant semblait lui fendre la tête en deux. Elle haleta, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Les yeux fermés, elle sentit des bras l'entourer. Puis, la douleur vint. Ce fut à son tour de crier. Elle s'effondra à terre, soumise à sa souffrance. Elle gémissait, suppliait pour que cela cesse. Des larmes brûlantes parcoururent ses joues. La douleur était insoutenable. Jamais au cours de sa vie elle n'avait éprouvé pareille souffrance. Pourquoi subissait-elle ça ? Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était les questions que se posaient les adolescents autour d'elle. Ils assistaient au supplice de leur amie, impuissants. Ils la voyaient se tordre de douleur, dans les bras d'Andréas, qui tentait vainement de la calmer. Elle criait, gémissait qu'elle allait mourir. Thalie et Lysipée, parties chercher les adultes, revenaient enfin. La jeune fille était toujours allongée sur le divan et ses cris toujours aussi puissants. Tous se tournèrent vers elles et leurs parents, de l'espoir dans leurs yeux rougis, mais ceux-ci hochèrent la tête d'un signe négatif, désolés. Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Quand soudain tous les bruits cessèrent. Gwen s'était évanouie, et son visage trahissait la terrible souffrance qu'elle avait dû endurer.  
  
Damian arriva peu de temps après, un sac dans les bras. Il ne semblait pas averti par la situation. Les adultes n'étaient en effet pas parvenus à l'informer de la terrible situation. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur la jeune fille, il comprit instantanément. « Je vous emmène tout de suite au manoir ! Rassemblez-vous ! Tout de suite ! » Les adolescents, choqués, ne réagirent pas directement, énervant encore plus le vampire. « Tout de suite !!! » Cette fois-ci, ils se rassemblèrent d'un même mouvement autour du canapé, leurs mains en contact. Une seconde après, ils atterrirent tous au manoir du vampire, où deux autres adolescents affolés tentaient de rejoindre leur ami dans la « salle blanche ».  
  
Gwen, qui était toujours dans les bras du jeune homme brun, se réveilla brutalement et son cri vint accompagner celui-ci de Harry Potter. Damian arracha le corps de la jeune fille à l'étreinte de son ami, et transplana directement dans la même salle que l'autre souffrant. Dès lors, ils arrêtèrent tous les deux de crier d'un coup. La jeune fille se révanouit, alors qu'Harry repartit dans un coma sans douleur. Le maître des lieux fit apparaître un deuxième lit où il installa la fille. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers la grande armoire où des milliers de remèdes trônaient. Pour l'Avatare, il choisit un revitalisant. Il savait que ce n'était pas de blessures qu'elle souffrait mais d'une transmission de douleur. C'était très étrange et rare, et il ignorait totalement comment cela avait bien pu se produire, mais Harry Potter avait bel et bien envoyé une partie de sa douleur dans le corps de Gwen Tegaron.  
  
Il laissa le Survivant au soin du pouvoir de guérison de la salle. Il savait que cela suffirait, même si ce serait pénible. Après avoir administré le revitalisant à la jeune fille, il la réveilla en douceur. Elle peina à ouvrir les yeux et, quand ce fut fait, elle les referma tout de suite en poussant un petit cri. « Eteignez la lumière ! » La lumière pure l'avait éblouie et avait gravé le visage du vampire, penché au-dessus d'elle, dans ses rétines. Elle prit du temps s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce et put enfin voir quelque chose après cinq bonnes minutes. Damian, soucieux de son état, attendait patiemment qu'elle puisse répondre clairement à ses questions.  
  
« Comment te sens-tu ?  
  
Embrumée. Perdue. Exténuée. Mais ça va mieux que tout à l'heure. Que s'est- il passé ? »  
  
Elle qui au début n'arrivait pas à former une phrase, reprenait petit à petit ses esprits.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, Gwen. Je n'étais pas là quand tu as commencé ta crise, et les autres ne m'ont encore rien dit. As-tu mal quelque part ?  
  
Non, je ne sens plus rien. Damian, j'ai eu si mal ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir ! C'était......... Et ce hurlement dans ma tête !  
  
Un hurlement, tu dis ?  
  
Euh, oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Mon opinion se confirme. Gwen, est ce que tu as déjà rencontré Harry Potter ? Est-ce que vous avez eu ne serait-ce qu'un contact ?  
  
Non. Enfin... si.... mais...  
  
Oui ?  
  
Il y a à peu prés deux semaines, avec les autres, on est allé au centre commercial de Helley. Et là, on dire... « rencontré » !  
  
Rencontré ?  
  
Oui. On s'est rentré dedans !  
  
Ca explique des choses !  
  
Mais, qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec ma crise ??  
  
Attends. Je vais tout t'expliquer. »  
  
Il s'assit au bout du lit de Gwen tandis qu'elle l'observait d'un air gêné. Elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué le deuxième lit. Elle prit une inspiration avant d'exposer sa requête :  
  
« Ne peut-on pas sortir ? Je crois que je vais faire une overdose de blanc ! Et je me sens bien maintenant !  
  
Non, on est bien ici. C'est cette salle qui te garde en état de parler. Tu t'effondrerais dehors. C'est la magie qui te fait cet effet là.  
  
Mais !  
  
Ecoute-moi ! Tu es encore faible et ce n'est pas cette luminosité qui va te tuer ! Maintenant, tais-toi !  
  
Désolée. Je t'écoute !  
  
Comme tu peux le voir, il y a un deuxième malade dans cette pièce.  
  
Quoi ? Oh, je n'avais pas vu ! Qui est-ce ?  
  
Laisse-moi parler ! Tu es infernale !  
  
Désolée, je te promets que je me tais.  
  
Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Donc, je disais, il y a un deuxième malade, il s'agit d'Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter ? Je comprends mieux ! Mais....  
  
Gwen ! Tu te tais maintenant ! »  
  
Elle baissa la tête, rougissante. Sa curiosité était décidément plus forte que sa raison.  
  
« Ce jeune homme est arrivé ici il y a quelques heures. Il devait aussi venir au manoir cette semaine. Le courrier que j'ai reçu quand j'étais avec vous le concernait. Il semblerait qu'il s'est fait battre par sa famille, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Il était dans un état critique, alors je l'ai emmené au manoir. Il est maintenant dans une sorte de coma. Voilà ! Maintenant, parlons de toi ! Le contact que vous avez eu il y a deux semaines a du créer un lien entre vous, dont j'ignore la nature. Il se pourrait que vous ayez, à ce moment-là, partagé certaines capacités ou pouvoirs, je n'en sais pas encore beaucoup sur le sujet. Cependant, ce que je viens de conclure, c'est que, quand Harry a recommencé à souffrir de ses blessures, la douleur a du être telle qu'il t'en a transmis une petite partie.  
  
Une petite partie ???! Mais Damian, j'ai failli en mourir !  
  
Ton corps en a ressenti plus qu'il t'en a donné car la douleur t'est venue d'un coup. Et puis les séquelles ont du être plus importantes car ce n'est pas toi qui as reçu les coups. Cela a été une souffrance morale uniquement.  
  
Oh mon Dieu ! Il en a quand même ressenti plus que moi, non ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Et tu ne peux rien faire ?  
  
Ca ne changerait rien. Mais toi, je crois que tu le peux.  
  
Moi ? Mais...que dois-je faire ??  
  
Rester auprès de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.  
  
Pas de problème ! Dans combien de temps environ se réveillera-t-il ?  
  
Sans toi, dans deux semaines, en restant ici. Mais je crois que ta présence bouleverse tout.  
  
Mais comment cela se fait-il ?? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui fais cet effet ?  
  
Je te l'expliquerais quand j'aurais tout bien compris. En attendant, je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire durant cette semaine, sachant que la semaine prochaine tu es à Poudlard.  
  
Ok.  
  
La journée, tu resteras ici. Tu peux essayer de lui parler, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne t'entende. Moi, pendant ce temps-là, j'entraînerais les autres. Le soir, ce sera Iris qui prendra le relais.  
  
Pourquoi Iris ?  
  
Vous avez le même sang.  
  
Tu penses que mon lien avec Harry Potter est à cause de son sang ?  
  
On ne sait jamais.  
  
Oui, mais le père d'Iris est....  
  
Je sais ! On verra bien de toute façon ! Donc, le soir, tu m'auras comme entraîneur personnel.  
  
Quelle chance ! Et je dors quand ?  
  
Ici, la nuit, après tes entraînements. Tu prendras aussi tes repas dans cette pièce. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Lestat ton repas. Bon tu as un peu compris le programme ?  
  
Oui ! En gros, je reste calfeutrer ici toutes mes journées et je ne sors rien que pour m'entraîner, c'est ça ?  
  
Exactement !  
  
Attends, je ne pourrais pas voir les autres ?  
  
Un minimum serait le mieux.  
  
Pourquoi ça ?  
  
Il ne faut pas que tu ais trop d'influence de l'extérieur. Je vais t'apprendre à soigner par la magie, et il va te falloir beaucoup de concentration !  
  
D'accord. Finalement, je ne pourrais dormir un petit peu maintenant ? Je ne me sens pas bien.  
  
Vas-y. Moi, je vais parler aux autres. Et n'oublie pas, ne sors pas de cette pièce. Tu n'es pas totalement guérie ! A tout à l'heure ! »  
  
Elle hocha la tête, il sortit. Elle se recouchait tandis que Damian trouva Lestat qui l'attendait dans le couloir.  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Les deux adolescents commençaient à paniquer. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'ils étaient sortis de leurs appartements et il ne retrouvait pas le chemin de la « salle blanche ». Ron et Hermione étaient partis pour rejoindre Harry lorsqu'ils avaient entendu ses hurlements. Malgré les avertissements du vampire, ils s'étaient aventurés dans le château et étaient désormais complètement perdus. Ils craignaient de se retrouver face à un monstre ou encore pire, face à Damian.  
  
Ils redoutaient tellement la punition du vampire s'il apprenait qu'ils étaient sortis. Celui-ci était si froid avec eux, si cruel. En même temps, ils étaient terrifiés par l'état de leur ami. Harry, qui souffrait. Harry, qui avait failli mourir. Leurs craintes les paralysaient et ils se sentaient monstrueusement coupable. C'était eux qui l'avaient laissé souffrir chez lez Dursley, au lieu de venir le chercher au début des vacances, comme ils le lui avaient promis. Tout ça était leur faute !  
  
Tout à coup, leurs cœurs cessèrent de battre. Ils se trouvaient à un croisement et devant eux se tenait une ombre. Dans l'obscurité, ils apercevaient une lame briller d'un intense éclat. La silhouette commença à se mouvoir. Ils entendirent les bruis de pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. Un visage apparut à la lumière. Des cheveux longs, bruns, un regard d'or, une bouche fine, rouge sang, des oreilles pointues, l'homme qui était sortit de l'ombre était un elfe. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il s'approcha.  
  
« Que faites-vous ici jeunes gens ? Je ne crois pas que vous n'ayez le droit de sortir. Damian m'aurait prévenu ! »  
  
Les deux adolescents avaient baissé la tête, honteux. Le ton de l'elfe n'était pas agressif, il était même chaleureux, mais son allusion à Damian les avait refroidis : il allait savoir ! Hermione essaya de les défendre.  
  
« Nous avons entendu les cris d'Harry et nous sommes sortis pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Nous nous sommes perdus et nous essayons de retrouver la route depuis tout à l'heure.  
  
D'accord. Je vais vous raccompagner à vos appartements. Il ne faut pas sortir dans le château sans moi ou Damian. Il a été conçu pour perdre les intrus. Bon, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Allons-y, c'est à droite. »  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
« Je viens de trouver deux de tes protégés en train d'errer dans l'aile ouest, Damian. Ils semblaient chercher un certain Harry Potter ! Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu recevais des personnes aussi « célèbres » ! J'aurais déroulé le tapis rouge !  
  
Arrête Lestat ! Je n'ais pas eu le temps de te prévenir ! Et je sais ce que tu penses du gamin, mais c'est une proposition de Dumbledore, je ne pouvais pas refuser.  
  
Je comprends. Je préfère cependant éviter tout contact avec lui, on ne sait jamais.  
  
Sage décision ! Au fait, tu m'as dit que tu avais trouvé deux de mes jeunes dans l'aile ouest. Que t'ont-ils dit ?  
  
Qu'ils avaient entendu les hurlements de Harry Potter et qu'ils étaient sortis pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils se sont perdus dans le château.  
  
Ah, c'est ces deux-là ! Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux ! Bon, j'irais les voir tout à l'heure. Merci pour tes informations. Aurais-tu des choses urgentes à faire ou tu peux m'accorder un peu de ton temps libre ?  
  
Je te suis ! »  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Les sept adolescents s'étaient installés sur l'escalier de l'entrée en attendant le retour du vampire. Même s'ils commençaient à avoir une confiance aveugle en lui, ils étaient terrifiés par la soudaine crise de leur amie. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, par peur de troubler ce fragile silence qui planait sur la demeure. Ils attendaient plus ou moins patiemment le retour de Damian, sachant tous qu'il leur fournirait les réponses rationnelles qu'ils attendaient. Mais les heures passaient et leur hôte ne revenait toujours pas. Ils commencèrent donc à s'exprimer, incapables de garder leurs inquiétudes pour eux. Cependant, après avoir très légèrement abordé le sujet, ils avaient rapidement changé de conversation. C'est ainsi qu'ils discutèrent de choses les plus futiles possibles pendant plusieurs heures, même si on pouvait aisément noter le niveau de stress dans leur voix.  
  
Ils se levèrent tous à l'arrivée du vampire et de l'elfe qui l'accompagnait. La frustration avait tout de suite repris sa place sur leur visage. Damian sourit de l'attachement apparent qu'ils portaient tous à leur amie. Ça allait leur être utile pour les années à venir. En une phrase, il fit s'envoler toutes leurs craintes. Il les pria alors de laisser sur place leurs bagages et de les suivre, Lestat et lui. Il reprit, comme plusieurs heures plus tôt, son rythme rapide. La salle dans laquelle il voulait les amener était loin et ils n'avaient pas toute la nuit devant eux. De plus, il serait bête qu'ils soient déjà fatigués en arrivant. Mais les adolescents marchaient avec entrain et le trajet mit moins de temps que Damian l'aurait pensé. Il avait envoyé Lestat chercher les autres jeunes et les conduire directement à la salle.  
  
Ils arrivèrent donc une demi-heure après à la salle de combat. La porte massive était gravée de scène de duels et les jeunes sorciers ne présageaient rien de bon. Quoiqu'il en soit, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que l'elfe, qui avait repris une attitude ténébreuse, étaient déjà présents lorsque le petit groupe arriva à destination. D'un geste de la main, Damian fit ouvrir les portes. La magie qu'utilisait en permanence le vampire n'étonnait même plus les deux Gryffondor. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui leur semblait immense à la suite des autres jeunes qui les regardaient d'un air étonné.  
  
La salle de combat, comme leur avait dit l'elfe, était réellement démesurée. Elle semblait sombre par sa couleur bordeaux, mais lumineuse par le splendide éclairage qu'offrait toute une série de torches. Les tapisseries sanglantes des plus grandes batailles accentuaient l'atmosphère guerrière de la pièce et donnaient vraiment envie à chacun de participer aux combats, même si ceux qui étaient rapportaient sur toile n'étaient que supplices. Toujours d'un geste de la main, le vampire fit apparaître une série de neuf fauteuils du même bordeaux. Lestat et lui restèrent debout tandis que les adolescents s'installaient. Après ces longues minutes de silence des plus pesantes, Damian prit enfin la parole, et partit dans une longue tirade.  
  
« Bienvenue à tous dans ma demeure ! Vous allez passer la semaine ensemble à vous entraîner sous mes ordres. Pour les nouveaux, vous apprendrez vite qu'il faut rapidement obéir à mes ordres si on tient à sa vie. Vous vous retrouverez dans des situations peu commodes mais tant que je serais là, vous ne craindrez absolument rien. Maintenant, procédons aux présentations. Nous sommes en présence de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, les deux meilleurs amis de Harry Potter, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Nous allons éviter les formalités d'usage, supprimer les « Enchanté » et ainsi de suite et passer directement à l'autre groupe. Alors de gauche à droite, il y a Lysipée, Gareth, Tim, Thalie, Iris, Andréas et Eric. Là aussi nous allons faire abstraction aux politesses. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de savoir tout de suite les prénoms de tout le monde, vous aurez de toute manière le temps de vous connaître pendant le temps libre qui vous sera accordé après ce qu'il va suivre. Afin que je connaisse autant qu'il le faut votre niveau de magie, un test a été organisé. Bien qu'il manque deux personnes, Gwen Tegaron et Harry Potter, il est tout de même réalisable, malheureusement pour vous. Vous serez répartis par groupe de deux ou trois et ensuite enfermés dans un labyrinthe infesté de créatures raisonnablement dangereuses. Les groupes : Thalie avec Ron, Lysipée avec Gareth et Hermione, Andréas avec Iris, et Eric avec Tim. Vous ferez usage de sorts uniquement, vos capacités physiques ne manqueront pas d'être, elles aussi testées, ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'espère que vos baguettes sont en bon état et que vous vous sentez prêts à affronter des créatures que vous n'aviez sûrement jamais combattues auparavant. Lestat et moi accourront seulement si à un moment ou autre vous vous retrouvez réellement en danger. Donc ne vous attendez à nous croiser à chaque créature. Quelqu'un parmi vous a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ou nous pouvons dès maintenant débuter le test ? Personne ? Parfait ! Mettez-vous par groupe et rejoignez-moi devant cette porte. Vous pénétrerez dans le labyrinthe petit à petit. Je n'ais plus que deux choses à dire, faites votre maximum et oubliez cette stupide peur qui vous broie les entrailles ! »  
  
De plus en plus impressionnés par cette histoire de test, les adolescents obéirent rapidement et les groupes furent formés. Hermione fit un sourire timide et ses coéquipiers lui répondirent chaleureusement. Quant à Ron, le courant sembla passait tout de suite avec Thalie. Ce fut le groupe des dénommés Andréas et Iris de passer en premier. Ron et Hermione eurent bien le temps de voir la détermination dans les yeux des deux sorciers. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Thalie et de Ron, d'Eric et de Tim, et enfin celui d'Hermione, de Lysipée et de Gareth.  
  
Andréas et Iris, pas très effrayés dans la pénombre du lieu et la froideur de la nuit, marchaient tranquillement côte à côte. Au premier croisement, ils choisirent le chemin de droite, d'un accord silencieux. Ils étaient silencieux, leur démarche était de velours. Ils étaient prêts à frapper, baguette en main. Ils longeaient le mur, afin d'être moins visible. Ils marchaient depuis cinq minutes quand un ronflement se fit entendre. Une énorme bête bloquait la route. Il était impossible de passer sans réveiller le monstre. Les sorciers ne l'apercevaient pas encore distinctement, mais il ne devait pas être commode. Même si ce n'était pas très courageux, ils pensèrent à rebrousser chemin. Mais, au moment où cette idée leur traversa l'esprit, un mur les coinça contre la bête, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Ils étaient obligés d'affronter le monstre s'ils voulaient sortir du labyrinthe. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment pour voir à quoi ils avaient affaire. Ils restèrent sans voix. Une tête allongée, une longue mâchoire d'où on pouvait entre apercevoir des canines acérées, étincelantes de bave, apparut en premier aux adolescents sous un rayon de pleine lune. Un long corps avec des épaules voûtées, poilues, et des pattes dotées de griffes, finirent de renseigner les sorciers sur la nature de la bête devant eux. Un loup garou ! Incertains de la conduite à adopter en face d'une créature pareille, ils reculèrent le plus possible pour aller se plaquer contre la paroi.  
  
Bien qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas du genre à paniquer, la tension de cette découverte effroyable commençait à s'exprimer par une peur accablante. Ils ignoraient totalement ce qu'ils devaient faire pour neutraliser le loup-garou, les sorts qu'ils devaient lui lancer. Ils commencèrent par s'interroger du regard et comprirent bien vite la nécessité d'élaborer un plan plus que performant. Ils réunirent ensemble toutes leurs connaissances sur les loups-garous, les points forts ainsi que leurs faiblesses. Il était inutile de préciser qu'à leurs yeux les points forts étaient de loin les plus nombreux ! Néanmoins, ils semblaient se rappeler de la principale faiblesse du loup-garou : il ne supportait pas l'argent. Iris, en performante sorcière fit de suite apparaître une dague faite de cette matière pure qu'est l'argent. Elle plaça l'arme sous le rayon de la lune et fit claquer sa langue de satisfaction. Il fallait désormais trouver un moyen d'enfoncer cette lame dans le cœur de la bête sans y laisser des plumes.  
  
Andréas eut l'idée d'utiliser un sortilège paralysant. Mais si le sort n'était pas assez puissant et qu'il dérangeait le sommeil léger de la bête, ils auraient des complications. Le problème restait là et ils savaient que tout n'était qu'une question de magie. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Ils s'interrogeaient sur la marche à suivre depuis déjà dix minutes quand un grognement les interrompit. Le loup se réveillait ! Les adolescents ne s'attendaient pas à ce réveil avant quand même un bon bout de temps ! La bête se mit à renifler bruyamment et les deux sorciers devinèrent qu'il les avait repérés. Ils notèrent aussi son déplacement lourd vers eux. Ils devaient agir en vitesse. Iris réagit plus vite que son ami et des liens de cuir vinrent s'enrouler autour des poignets et des chevilles de l'animal. Elle savait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse blesser le monstre avec sa dague sans se faire toucher.  
  
Andréas tenta le « Stupéfix ». Le sort ne fut pas assez puissant pour arrêter complètement la créature mais il ralentit considérablement ses mouvements. Iris eut donc tout le temps de renforcer ses liens d'argent pur et le loup hurla à cet instant. Il ne supportait visiblement pas le contact avec ce métal. Il s'agita de plus en plus mais finit par se raviser compte tenu des brûlures qu'il s'infligeait en remuant de la sorte. Il baissa la tête et gémit. Les adolescents crurent donc à son affaiblissement. Iris s'approcha, la dague toujours en main. Mais alors qu'elle levait le couteau vers le cœur du loup-garou, celui-ci releva la tête et lui enfonça ses canines dans le bras. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur et laisser tomber la lame à terre en s'effondrant. Elle sentait le poison du loup pénétrer dans ses veines.  
  
Andréas, qui s'était approcher en même temps que son amie à présent dans les pattes du monstre déchaîné, lança un sort de lévitation au couteau pour qu'il aille s'enfoncer dans le corps du monstre. En un profond hurlement, le loup-garou s'évapora dans les airs et les liens de cuir doublés d'argent s'effondrèrent sur Iris toujours à terre. Le jeune homme comprit alors que tout ce qu'ils allaient affronter dans ce labyrinthe ne serait que des illusions. Mais la blessure de son amie semblaient bien réelle, elle. Et le sang qui s'en écoulait aussi !  
  
Il la força à parler. Elle semblait dans un état second. Et dire qu'ils étaient encore loin de la sortie. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle qui était légère. Il avança, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'avancer. Au tournant, une agréable surprise l'attendait : une potion avec la notion d'antidote. Il ne perdit pas de temps et allongea le corps d'Iris à terre. Il lui entrouvrit les lèvres et la força à avaler tout le contenu de la bouteille. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille reprit soudainement ses esprits et se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Elle s'était sentie mourir.  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Leurs pas résonnaient dans le couloir sombre et humide. Les deux adolescents marchaient côte à côte depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure. Le manque de créatures à affronter était plus source de soucis que de soulagement car ils savaient que l'épreuve n'en serait que plus longue. Au premier croisement, ils avaient choisit de poursuivre leur route vers la gauche sans avoir vraiment besoin de parlementer. Et depuis ils avaient suivit le chemin qui allait tout droit.  
  
Ron et Thalie s'arrêtèrent quelques instants. Ils étaient légèrement fatigués et la tension qui régnait était palpable. C'était comme s'ils sentaient le danger qui s'approchait. Ils repartirent, l'un devant l'autre, de plus en plus sur leur garde. Thalie menait la marche et Ron la refermait, guettant le moindre mouvement dans l'ombre qui les suivait. Ils se tournaient le dos. Ce fut pourquoi l'adolescent fut stupéfait quand, se retournant vers Thalie pour vérifier sa présence, il la vit piégée dans les bras de ce qu'il distingua être un vampire, grâce aux longues canines qui effleuraient la peau pâle du cou de la jeune fille. Comme dans ce genre de situation, dont il commençait à être habitué, il réagit au quart de tour. Il sortit sa baguette alors que la jeune fille se débattait furieusement pour échapper à son agresseur de plus en plus entreprenant. Il lança le sort qu'il jugea le plus adapté, connaissant la plus grande faiblesse du vampire. « Incendio »  
  
La cape du vampire s'enflamma et celui-ci hurla de douleur face aux flammes qui s'emparait de son corps. Thalie était déjà hors de danger aux côtés de son compagnon quand le monstre disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Seul resta la répugnante odeur de chair brûlée.  
  
La jeune fille remercia chaleureusement son « sauveur » et ils reprirent la route vers la sortie. Ils avaient repris confiance en voyant qu'à deux le jeu serait plus aisé.  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Tim et Eric étaient essoufflés. Ils venaient d'affronter un loup- garou et il n'avait pas été sympathique. Des coups de griffes aux épaules, sur les bras et dans le dos, ils souffraient légèrement mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Ils auraient pu moins bien s'en sortir! Leur pas était rapide mais on sentait quand même l'épuisement dont ils étaient victime. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la lumière. Leurs yeux étaient maintenant habitués à la pénombre et leur démarche était devenue féline, afin de ne pas brusquer le silence qui régnait.  
  
Même s'ils avaient l'impression de tourner en rond à chaque tournant, ils continuaient courageusement leur route. De toute façon, ils n'avaient que ça à faire ! Ils reprirent des forces tout en marchant, et, quand ils sentirent cette odeur, une odeur si particulière, ils étaient prêts à affronter un nouveau monstre.  
  
Il s'agissait d'une senteur de printemps, un goût fruité, mais aussi un étrange relent de sang, de mort. Ils eurent de suite un mauvais pressentiment. Et ils eurent raison car, deux secondes plus tard, une harpie apparaissait devant eux. La peau bleue, une chevelure blanche, semblable à des branchages desséchés, une robe usée de laine grise, de longs crocs blancs, des griffes de fer, la harpie était, d'après leurs connaissances, carnivore. Et celle-ci avait manifestement un mauvais plan en tête car elle avait dans les yeux une lueur de ruse et sur le visage un masque repoussant d'envie. Elle devait avoir faim et son dîner venait de lui tomber entre les griffes.  
  
Les deux adolescents étaient figés. La bête était repoussante et s'avançait petit à petit. De plus, ils n'avaient aucune espèce d'idée sur le comment neutraliser ces choses là ! Alors que la harpie finissait d'éliminer la distance entre elle et les sorciers en un grand bond, les deux jeunes hommes s'écartèrent et lancèrent dans un même ensemble « Pétrificus Totalus » La créature s'immobilisa sous l'effet du sort et les sorciers se demandaient maintenant comment la détruire totalement. Ne trouvant rien de plus original, de plus spécifique contre la harpie, ils firent apparaître une épée et lui tranchèrent la tête. Celle-ci ne retomba jamais au sol, la créature s'étant désintégrée avant.  
  
Les jeunes hommes recommencèrent à marcher, conscients qu'un mur de plus venaient de s'effacer sur leur route.  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Lysipée, Gareth et Hermione étaient partis dans une discussion animée depuis la disparition de la dernière créature. Ils avaient déjà combattu une harpie, qui d'ailleurs avait marqué Hermione de ses griffes de fer, un vampire, vite détruit par Lysipée, et venaient d'achever le loup- garou, au prix d'effrayantes cicatrices. Ils sentaient tous les trois la sortie de plus en plus proche et bavardaient gaiement. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment si c'était plus un moyen de détente que le désir de se connaître. En tout cas, le courant passait entre les trois jeunes.  
  
Ils étaient en train de se découvrir une passion pour les études quand un mur de brume apparut à un croisement. Un air glacial se répandit dans les couloirs. Ils se sentaient plus faibles, prêts à défaillir à tout moment. Le silence s'était imposé en même temps que le froid. Ils s'étaient arrêtés et ils voyaient bien que c'était le brouillard qui s'avançait. Ils se séparèrent. Lysipée devant, collée contre le mur de gauche. Gareth au milieu, en plein centre du couloir. Et Hermione à l'arrière contre la paroi à droite. Mais ils avaient mal pensé leur tactique. Car, dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés les uns des autres, un poltergeist apparut devant chacun d'eux.  
  
Le poltergeist était un esprit frappeur, le cousin de l'épouvantard. Il possédait les mêmes méthodes pour s'attaquer aux vivants, mais il était plus redoutable et tenace. Séparés par la brume, les trois adolescents étaient livrés à eux-mêmes pour cette épreuve. Et les poltergeist commençaient à prendre la forme les plus effrayantes pour les sorciers. Lysipée se retrouva encerclée par les flammes, l'esprit frappeur étant devenu un démon de feu. La jeune fille paniqua instantanément : sa plus grande peur était le feu. Mourir par le feu, sentir les flammes lui lécher le corps, et cette infâme odeur de chair brûlée, qui emplit les poumons aussi bien que la fumée. Tétanisée, elle eut cependant le réflexe de s'appliquer le sortilège Gèle-Flamme. Immunisée désormais contre sa peur, elle n'offrit plus aucune résistance aux attaques du poltergeist et se détendit. Concentrée au maximum, elle vainquit sa peur en même temps que l'esprit frappeur. Car le poltergeist n'avait pas exactement les mêmes faiblesses que son cousin l'épouvantard. Il ne pouvait être vaincu que quand sa victime dépassait sa peur et la retournait contre lui. Il finissait par brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer.  
  
Gareth n'était pas en moins bonne posture. Sa peur la plus profonde étant de mourir enseveli, le poltergeist s'était lui transformé en démon de terre. Il avait, comme la jeune fille auparavant, conscience de sa peur et, avec un puissant sort, il se créa un bouclier capable de repousser les pierres que le fantôme lui lançait. L'esprit frappeur ne tint pas longtemps face à la résistance du jeune homme.  
  
Hermione, elle, avait beaucoup plus de mal. Dès que le poltergeist l'avait vue, il s'était divisé en deux et avait pris la forme de ses parents. Ils étaient tous les deux décapités et se déplaçait vers elle, leur tête sous le bras. Elle aurait peut-être tenu un peu plus longtemps si les deux corps n'avaient pas commencé à proférer des insultes, des reproches. « C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Par ta faute, nous sommes morts ! Qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour avoir une fille anormale ?? Tu n'es qu'une malédiction ! » Le poltergeist n'était peut-être pas très original, mais il savait où frapper. Et Hermione n'était pas préparée à subir une telle épreuve. Elle s'était mise en position fœtale, et pleurait tout en écoutant les agressions de l'esprit maudit.  
  
Elle aurait sans doute sombré dans un état second, si elle n'avait pas été secourue par Gareth et Lysipée. Ceux-ci s'étaient approchés et l'encourageaient à se battre, à édifier une barrière mentale contre le poltergeist. Ils lui assuraient que tout ce qu'elle voyait, ce qu'elle entendait, était faux et qu'elle pouvait tout arrêter, simplement par la pensée. Mais il était trop tard, Hermione était désormais trop affaiblie. Finalement, ils se mirent devant elle, face au fantôme et ensemble le combattit. Le poltergeist ne tint pas longtemps.  
  
Les deux jeunes s'occupèrent de la jeune fille, qui accumulait les émotions fortes depuis la veille. Elle devait craquer et c'était à cet instant qu'elle se libérait, protégée dans les bras de Lysipée et de Gareth. Quand ses pleurs cessèrent, ils remarquèrent que le brouillard s'était estompé et qu'une porte blanche était apparue au bout du couloir. Ils la passèrent tous ensemble avec soulagement et retrouvèrent la salle de combats, ainsi que Damian, Lestat et les autres groupes, au moins aussi amochés qu'eux.  
  
Lysipée, Gareth et Hermione furent prier de s'installer dans les fauteuils restant. Malgré sa fatigue, Hermione put remarquer le regard brûlant d'inquiétude que lui lançait son meilleur ami. Damian prit une inspiration et déclara d'un ton chaleureux:  
  
"Bravo à tous pour vos compétences! Ce test n'était pas compliqué mais il n'était pas aisé non plus. Vous avez fait preuve d'un bon esprit d'équipe et je suis fier de vous. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Je vous laisse la matinée de demain libre, afin que vous vous reposiez et que vous profitiez de vos vacances. L'entraînement commencera à 13h30 précises. Veuillez être dans cette salle à l'heure, s'il vous plait. Lestat va maintenant vous conduire à vos appartements. Je vous enverrez un parchemin demain matin pour le petit déjeuner. Ne sortez pas de vos appartements sans qu'on vienne vous chercher. Passez une bonne nuit. A demain."  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Gwen s'approcha de Harry, le contemplant comme une chose rare et précieuse. Il paraissait calme, mais elle sentait le tumulte régnait en lui. Quand elle apperçut sa cicatrice, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle la touche. Elle redessina son tracé lentement, délectant le plaisir que cela lui inspirait. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce à ce moment précis. Comme une fillette prise en flagrant délit, elle s'écarta brusquement du lit et retourna dans le sien. C'était Damian. Il la regarda étrangement face à son geste dont il n'avait presque rien vu, mais fut de suite attiré par l'autre malade qui commençait à s'agiter fortement.  
  
"Que s'est-il passé?  
  
Je.... je sais pas!  
  
Depuis combien de temps?  
  
Ton arrivée!!! Damian, j'ai peur, je ressens tout!  
  
Du calme. N'oublie pas que vous êtes liés! Bon, comment allait-il avant ?  
  
Très bien! Enfin, il était normal! Damian ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout!!  
  
Gwen, calme toi. Ne panique pas. Essaye de te contrôler! Je crois que ta première leçon va commencer plus tôt que prévu!  
  
Damian, il faut que je te dise, je sais peut-être ce qui a tout déclenché!  
  
Quoi?  
  
Je l'ai touché. J'ai touché sa cicatrice.  
  
Ok! Ca ne peut qu'être ça! Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à détruire ce que tu as involontairement encleché.  
  
Mais j'en suis incapable! C'est ça le problème!  
  
Un grand mage a dit : "Si tu as accompli un acte, tu seras toujours en mesure de le défaire!" Et c'est vrai, donc, concentre toi et fais ce que je te dis de faire! C'est d'accord?  
  
Oui, mais...  
  
Pas de mais! Fais ce que je te dis!  
  
C'est d'accord, que dois-je faire?  
  
Te concentrer. Rapproche toi de lui. Prend lui la main s'il le faut. Voilà. Tu arrives à sentir sa douleur?  
  
Oui. Ca a l'air fort.  
  
Très bien. Concentre toi sur le point de douleur le plus puissant.  
  
Sa cicatrice.  
  
Ok. Essaye de faire baisser la douleur.  
  
Comment? C'est impossible.  
  
Si c'était impossible je ne te le demanderais pas! Ferme les yeux. Concentre toi sur vos mains liées. Et essaye de faire passer la douleur dans ton corps.  
  
Quoi? Tu es fou! J'ai falli mourrir la dernière fois!  
  
Fais moi confiance, bon sang! Cette fois-ci tu ne crains rien, car c'est toi qui contrôle tout! Maintenant fais ce que je t'ai di, s'il te plait!"  
  
La jeune fille acquiessa. Ce que disait Damian était clair, mais, malgré sa confiance en lui, l'éxecuter l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle essaya une première fois mais ne put contenir ses tremblements. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Harry, dont elle tenait toujours la main, se débattait dans son sommeil et de nombreuses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Sa cicatrice semblait en feu. Son visage crispé de douleur détermina la jeune fille à poursuivre sa démarche de guérison. Elle se reconcentra. Elle distinguait le point de douleur. "Essayer de faire passer la souffrance de son corps au mien! Rien de plus facile, voyons! Comment faire?" Elle sentit la souffrance de Harry s'accentuait brutalement. Il fallait absolument qu'elle agisse maintenant! Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.  
  
Elle y mit toute sa magie. Toute sa puissance. Tout son être. Tout son amour. Mais, à force de vouloir qu'il ne souffre plus, elle s'était laisser emporter, jusqu'à absorber toute sa souffrance. Harry avait retrouvé instentanément un visage paisible et elle s'était effondrée de douleur.  
  
Damian avait réagit au quart de tour. Mais même la rapidité si particulière du vampire ne suffit pas. La tête de Gwen toucha terre en même temps que des centaines d'horreurs s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit.  
  
Le vampire la déposa sur son lit. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dut la pousser à faire cela, mais il avait le sentiment que cela finirait pas servir à quelque chose. Autant pour elle que pour lui. Il les laissa seuls, alors que leur lien se renforçait seconde après seconde.  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Deux jours étaient passés. Deux jours étaient passés, avec leur quotat d'entraînements acharnés, de découvertes, de rencontres, de nouvelles amitiés, de jeux, mais aussi de souffrance. Car même si les trois quarts du château s'amusaient et apprenaient à se connaître, il y avait deux personnes qui souffraient de se connaître trop. Malgré tous les efforts de Damian, le lien se renforçait et Gwen commençait à s'oublier, à oublier qui elle était, à perdre sa personnalité pour s'enfoncer dans la souffrance d'un autre. Si tout cela ne cessait pas maintenant, si Harry n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer directement toute sa douleur à Gwen, la jeune fille risquait d'être perdue à jamais.  
  
Mais seul Damian savait ce qu'il se passait réellement. Les autres profitaient tranquillement de leur temps libre à l'ombre de tous soucis. Le vampire était inquiet et il se défoulait en rendant les entraînements encore plus dur. La nuit, il cherchait une solution, quelque chose pour sauver celle qu'il avait juré de protèger un jour sombre, un jour qui condamna la belle enfant à une vie de malheur . Il sentait, au fil des heures, qu'il pouvait échouer. Et cela, seul Lestat s'en aperçut. Après deux jours, il décida de lui parler. L'elfe se rendit dans la bibliotèque, là où Damian s'était déjà enfermé deux longs soirs déjà. Il le trouva penché sur un gros livre plus que poussièreux.  
  
"Damian!"  
  
Le vampire ne répondit pas.  
  
"Damian, écoute moi. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Laisse moi t'aider!"  
  
Le silence se réinstalla. L'elfe se tut car il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire sauf attendre. Et il patienta pendant deux bonnes minutes, durant lesquelles Damian se livra un véritable combat intérieur.  
  
"Ok, je te laisse m'aider! Tu as gagné!  
  
Bien! Dis moi ce qui t'inquiète tant!  
  
Gwen va mourir.  
  
Quoi? Gwen Tegaron? Mais pourquoi?  
  
Je t'ai déjà parlé de leur lien, entre Potter et elle. Il se trouve que maintenant il lui envoie toutes ses souffrances. Même celles de son passé.  
  
Aie!  
  
Tu l'as dit.  
  
Et tu es sûr que cela va l'entraîner jusqu'à sa mort??  
  
Non, mais si elle ne meurt pas et ne sera bientôt qu'une coquille sans âme.  
  
Et tu ne peux rien faire?  
  
C'est ce que je cherche.  
  
Ok. Est-ce que tu as déjà essayer quelque chose?  
  
Non. Je voudrais couper leur lien, mais si je fais ça, c'est Harry Potter qui meurt.  
  
Je vois.  
  
Je pourrais attendre que Harry reprenne ses esprits et puisse arrêter lui- même son influence sur Gwen, mais je doute qu'elle ne tienne jusque là.  
  
Tu as pensé à inverser le lien? De manière à ce qu'ils partagent toutes leurs douleurs, pour qu'elles s'atténuent.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "inverser"?  
  
Pour l'instant, c'est Gwen qui se prend tout, on est d'accord. Les siennes, ainsi que celles de notre cher Harry, qui est dans une phase "mortelle". Mais si on arrivait à modifier leur lien afin que Harry recoive la moitié de ses souffrances et la moitié de celles de Gwen, les douleurs devraient s'annuler, non?  
  
Mais si! C'est exactement ça! Lestat, tu es un génie! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt?! Je sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire maintenant! Allez, viens!"  
  
Damian s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Son visage s'était éclairci et l'on voyait une lueur de joie dans ses yeux. Le plus simple restait à faire et tout serait fini. Lestat l'avait rattrapé et posé une main sur son épaule.  
  
"Dis donc, tu sembles tellement soulagé que tu en oublies ta magie! Dépêche toi, Gwen t'attend pour être libérée de ses maux!"  
  
Damian lui sourit et ils transplanèrent dans la salle où reposait les deux malades. Il ne perdit plus de temps se dirigea vers le lit où Gwen souffrait le martyre depuis déjà deux jours. Il lui prit la main ainsi que celle d'Harry et les lia.  
  
"Par la magie et l'eau, Par le sang et le feu, Par la puissance et la terre, Par l'amour et l'air, Libérez ces enfants de ce lien, Laissez-les sous l'emprise du temps, Diriger leur vie tranquillement, Car aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour où le Destin, A, il y a longtemps, décidé de leur fin. Ancêtres je vous invoque. Détruisez le Malin qui nous provoque. Vous qui manipulez leur destinée, Merlin, Viviane, Arthur, Lancelot, Guenièvre, Almeia, Morgane, Par la magie des Avatars, Inversez ce lien."  
  
Les deux adolescents furent secoués de spasmes une seconde puis retrouvèrent leur calme. L'expression si paisible sur leur visage montra aux hommes que tout était bel et bien fini.  
  
"Ca y est. C'est terminé. Leur lien s'est profondément endormi et ils ne demandent qu'à être réveillé. Merci Lestat."  
  
L'elfe hocha la tête et sortit. Il n'aimait pas l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce et voyait bien que son ami voulait rester seul.  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Iris ne dormait pas. Elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Damian, et que cela avait un rapport avec l'état de Gwen. Elle ressentait le malaise de sa cousine. Cela faisait depuis trois jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis sa mystérieuse crise. Même si elle n'avait pas trop le temps d'y penser, avec les entraînements et les deux nouveaux, qui d'ailleurs étaient très sympathiques, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très inquiète.  
  
Pourtant, à part une étrange sensation, rien ne montrait qu'elle devait s'inquiéter. Bien que Damian restait très ténébreux sur le sujet, il leur avait clairement fait comprendre que tout aller bien. Mais elle en était sûre : quelque chose n'allait pas! Fatiguée de toutes ces craintes, elle plongea dans un profond sommeil, où elle irait revoir une fois de plus ce rêve égnimatif dont elle ne comprenait définitivement pas le sens.  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Albus Dumbledore était soucieux. Il avait encore une fois échoué dans la tâche difficile qu'était de protéger le Survivant. Encore une fois, il avait eu de la chance qu'Harry tienne le coup. Pourtant, Privet Drive était sensé être l'endroit le plus sûr pour Harry! Après Poudlard, bien sûr. Mais apparemment, même les Dursley en voulait mortellement à l'adolescent. Mais pourquoi tout s'acharnait-il contre lui qui n'avait rien fait?? Les Dursley avaient vaguement parlé d'un dossier compromis par sa faute. Mais même si tout cela était vrai, ce dont il doutait beaucoup, était-ce une raison de se venger comme cela sur un pauvre jeune homme sans défense? Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'Arthur fut arrivé à temps! Qu'auraient-ils fait sans Harry?  
  
Les Dursley étaient en ce moment même au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, où l'on menait un interrogatoire féroce sur les sévices qu'ils avaient fait subir à Harry. Ils avaient été retrouvés peu de temps après leur fuite, par Alastor Maugrey, malheureusement pour eux. Le sorcier avait profité d'être "soi-disant" en cas de légitime défense, pour tester quelques nouveaux sorts de douleur sur la personne de Vernon Dursley. Inutile de préciser que l'homme n'était pas en bon état après cela.  
  
Et tous les membres de l'Ordre saisissaient maintenant l'inespérable occasion pour régler leur comptes avec les Dursley. Dudley avait été enfermé dans une salle, seul. Il n'avait vu personne depuis deux, trois jours. Il pleurnichait sans cesse et hurlait de toutes ses forces. Même si Mrs Weasley, en temps que mère de famille, avait un serrement au coeur à chacun de ses hurlements, elle se reprenait en songeant à ce que Harry avait subi. Pétunia et Vernon Dursley étaient eux aussi dans des chambres séparées. Cependant, ils avaient des visites deux fois par jour. Et on ne peut pas toujours dire que cela se passait bien. Les membres de l'Ordre essayaient manifestement de leur faire comprendre ce qu'était la vie de leur neveu, une vie de malheur et de souffrance. Le travail de recherche qu'avaient effectué les médicomages sur les substances qu'Harry avait été forcé de prendre avait fait avancer le traîtement du Survivant et Damian pouvait maintenant l'estimer réveillé dans deux jours. Un jour exacement avant la rentrée.  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Hermione se réveilla en douceur ce matin-là, mercredi. Admirant une fois de plus l'aquarelle qui ornait sa chambre, elle eut une agréable pensée pour son réveil dans quatre jours. Poudlard! Trois jours plus tard, elle montrait dans le Poudlard Express, avec Harry et Ron, ainsi qu'avec tous les autres. Trois jours plus tard, elle reverrait le château, tous les professeurs, les couloirs, et surtout son cher dortoir, qu'elle ne quitterait plus avant longtemps.  
  
Elle se leva, rejoignit la salle de bain et commença à prendre sa douche. Sous l'eau tiède comme elle l'aimait, elle se prépara à la journée qu'elle allait passer. Ils apprendraient sûrement de nouveaux sortilèges de défense le matin, passeraient un bon déjeuner sous le signe de l'amusement comme toujours, mettraient en application les sorts appris dans la journée, et finiraient par rejoindre leur lit pour un sommeil bien mérité. Elle commençait à se sentir à l'aise dans le château. Damian devenait presque aimable, ou du moins restait un très bon professeur, apprécié à sa juste valeur par la jeune fille. Et ses nouveaux amis... Que dire... elle avait découvert des personnalités très différentes parmis les sept adolescents, un lien très fort entre eux, une amitié qui n'était pas prête d'être brisée. Elle avait appris leur secret le lendemain du test et avait promis de garder le silence. Tout comme Ron. Tous les neuf, ils avaient appris à se connaître sans préjugés de "maison", de sang pur ou non... Le jeune fille savait que les Avatars étaient des personnes pour qui la confiance était la plus importante des choses, des personnes loyales, fières, puissantes aussi, et qui laisseraient tout tomber pour sauver un ami. Cette amitié lui faisait irrémédiablement penser à Ron, Harry et elle. Harry...  
  
Cela faisait longtemps que Ron et elle ne lui avaient plus parlé. A cause de l'interdiction de Damian, ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis Privet Drive. Ils avaient bien essayé de convaincre le vampire qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, que leur visite pourrait peut-être modifier les choses... Mais Damian leur rappelait à chaque fois que leur ami avait besoin de repos, de calme, et que leur visite ne pourrait rien faire sauf aggraver les choses. Et à chaque fois, ils repartaient sans rien, déçus.  
  
Elle s'était habillée et rejoignit Ron dans le salon. Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner là tous les matins. Il avait l'air de sortir à peine du lit, comme chaque matin d'ailleurs.  
  
"Bjour 'Mione.  
  
Bonjour Ron. Bien dormi?  
  
Trop. C'est horrible de se faire réveiller à 7h.  
  
Mais non. Ca nous prépare pour Poudlard.  
  
Ne me parle pas de choses déprimantes!  
  
Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer à Poudlard?  
  
Oh non! Tu te rends compte que lundi c'est déjà la rentrée!  
  
Oui justement! Je dois te dire que même si j'ai fait de très beau voyage pendant les vacances et que je me suis beaucoup amusée, Poudlard me manque et j'ai hate de reprendre les cours.  
  
T'es folle!  
  
Et toi tu es trop arrêté sur tes opinions! On ne peux rien te dire! Vive l'ouverture d'esprit!  
  
Hé!"  
  
Ils repartirent dans une de leur célèbres disputes. Ils mangèrent donc en silence, boudant, et ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés à l'arrivée de l'elfe qui venait les chercher. Ils eurent cependant le temps de faire un compromis en allant jusqu'à la salle de combat. Hermione admit que son envie si pressente de reprendre les cours était peut-être un peu excessive, et Ron avoua que Poudlard lui avait manqué. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'ajouter que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le travail. La jeune fille soupira de lassitude et ils arrivèrent à la salle de combat. Les Avatars étaient déjà là, ainsi que Damian. Celui-ci avait un air réjoui qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis le jour du test. Les adolescents se saluèrent chaleureusement tandis qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.  
  
Ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude dans les fauteuils bordeaux, et sortirent de quoi prendre des notes.  
  
"Bien! Aujourd'hui nous allons voir les boucliers. Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler les formules des trois boucliers de base?"  
  
Hermione et Lysipée levèrent la main. Elles s'échangèrent un sourire complice tandis que les autres levaient mollement le doigt.  
  
"Lysipée?  
  
La formule du bouclier le plus connu est Blocus, ce bouclier ne contre qu'un sort. Après, il y a un bouclier qui dure jusqu'à ce que le sorcier l'arrête lui-même, de formule Strat Squier, mais ce bouclier puise beaucoup dans les réserves du sorcier. Pour bien le contrôler, celui-ci doit posséder une grande puissance. Enfin, le dernier que je connaisse est le Scalextric, qui fonctionne comme le Strat Squier, moins puissant, plus stable, et il peut protéger plusieurs personnes.  
  
Très bien! Quelqu'un en connait d'autres? Non? Bon, nous en verons des plus avancés plus tard alors. Comme Lysipée nous l'a bien expliqué le Blocus..."  
  
Et il partit dans ses explications sur les trois sortilèges une bonne partie de la matinée. Il leur apprirent aussi les quatres boucliers qui font appel au quatre éléments: l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu. L'élément choisi par le sorcier l'entoure lui ou plusierus personnes en un mur épais et le ou les protègent contre des attaques extérieurs. Ils passèrent donc toute la matinée à apprendre les formules des boucliers, attendant impatiement le temps de les mettre en pratique.  
  
A midi, il les lacha et les conduisit à la salle à manger, où la table était déjà mise. Ils s'installèrent tout en dicsutant du cours du matin et de l'apès-midi qui les attendait. Damian claqua des doigts et des mets plus succulents les uns que les autres apparurent sur la table. Le vampire disparut et le déjeuner put vraiment commencer. Un conversation s'engagea sur Poudlard, un de leur sujets préférés. C'est Thalie qui demanda:  
  
"Au fait, comment est-on réparti? Mes parents ont refusé de me le dire!  
  
Dis plutôt que tu as oublié de leur demander, Thalie!  
  
Oui bon ça va! J'avais d'autres choses à penser! Arrête de toujours tout savoir, Tim! T'en deviens lassant!  
  
Vous serez répartis au moyen du Choixpeau Magique!  
  
Du quoi?  
  
Du Choixpeau! Il vous suffira de mettre un chapeau sur la tête et il vous dira votre maison!  
  
Merci du renseignement Hermione!  
  
Oh, c'est nul! Moi je croyais qu'on aurait un test devant toute l'école. Comme ça on aurait pu leur montrer à tous à qui ils avaient affaire!  
  
Tout le monde n'est pas aussi discret que toi, Andréas! lui fit ironiquement remarquer Thalie.  
  
Toi me cherche pas!!  
  
Elle a raison! Je me souviens qu'au moment de la répartition, j'aurais été incapable de faire un sort normal, alors imaginez un test devant toute l'école!  
  
C'est parce que tu n'avais pas lu tes livres avant la rentrée, Ron! Moi j'en aurais été capable!  
  
Tout le monde n'est pas aussi studieux que toi, Hermione!  
  
Quelqu'un veut des pommes de terre?"  
  
Thalie coupa le début de dispute entre les deux meilleurs amis. Ces deux-là étaient irrécupérables, décidement! Le déjeuner passa cependant sans embrouille. Ils rejoignirent, repus, la salle de combat où Damian les attendait. Il avait fait disparaître les fauteuils et les avait remplacés par de gros coussins. Ils attendirent debout qu'il commence son cours.  
  
"Bon, on va commencer par le Blocus, vous vous mettez par deux, l'un de vous attaque avec l'Expelliarmus que l'on a revu hier, et l'autre se défend avec le bouclier. Faites l'exercice cinq fois chacun et tournez. Je veux que vous vous affrontiez tous et que vous passiez tous devant moi. On commence!"  
  
Les groupes se firent en vitesse, Ron commença avec Hermione, Thalie avec Tim, Lysipée avec Gareth, et Andréas avec Iris. Eric fut donc le premier à aller voir Damian.  
  
'Prêts? Allez-y!"  
  
Les sorts fusèrent. Chacun réussit plus ou moins bien l'exercice. Ron se retrouva à terre sous l'effet du sort mais n'avait pas laché sa baguette, Lysipée avait perdu sa baguette mais était toujours sur place, Gareth avait réussi à combattre le sort de Lysipée, Andréas s'était fait repoussé par l'effet du Blocus d'Iris. Seul Eric fut vraiment en mauvaise posture. A l'autre bout de la pièce, étalé sur le ventre, la lèvre inférieur en sang, et sa baguette logée dans la main de Damian. Celui-ci lui rendit sa baguette et ordonna aux autres de continuer. Il sembla expliquer certaines choses à Eric.  
  
Ils passaient de personne en personne avec de plus ou moins bon résultats. Certains se démarquaient particulièrement par leurs aptitudes, alors que hier c'en étaient d'autres. Par exemple, Iris, Gareth et Ron se débrouillaient très bien aujourd'hui alors que hier, c'était Thalie, Tim et Eric qui excellaient matière d'Expelliarmus. Chacun des adolescents commençait à se spécialiser.  
  
Ils étudièrent le Strat Quier et le Scalextric de la même manière et eurent droit à une petite pose d'un quart d'heure. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes pour la démonstration. Damian se mit à côté du premier groupe et leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire.  
  
"Je vais créer le bouclier avec l'élément eau autour de vous. L'autre groupe, vous lancerez tous les sorts possibles. AquaProtectus! Allez-y!"  
  
Un mur d'eau s'était formé autour des quatres adolescents. Ils semblaient hors de portée de tous sortilèges. D'ailleurs, ceux lancés par l'autre groupe s'écrasaient sur le bouclier à chaque tentative. Ils essayèrent de briser le mur par tous les sorts possibles, si puissants soient-ils, mais le bouclier semblait bien vouloir les narguer encore longtemps. A l'intérieur, les quatres sorciers touchaient prudemment leur "prison", jusqu'à finirent complétement trempés.  
  
Après les avoir silencieusement observés jusque là, Damian prit la parole, faisant cesser tous les sortièges.  
  
"Je vais maintenant, tout en maintenant le sort, ce dont une minorité de sorciers doit être capable, briser le bouclier. Il y a un sort, que je vous ai appris ce matin, un seul sort capable de supprimer cette sorte de bouclier appelant les éléments. Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler lequel? Thalie, peut-être?  
  
AquaDestructus. Mais, Damian, on l'a tous essayé et ça n'a pas marché pour autant!  
  
Ca c'est normal, Thalie! Mon sortilège est bien trop puissant pour vous, même réunis! D'ailleurs je crois qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'enlever! Bon, maintenant, je vais prendre votre place et lancer le sort sur mon propre bouclier. Observez. AquaDestructus!"  
  
Le mur explosa littéralement, faisant sursauter les jeunes sorciers. Ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur se regardèrent, choqués. Ils n'auraient pas été étonnés de sauter eux aussi! Damian fit celui qui n'avait rien remarqué et poursuivit son cours. Il leur expliqua comment manipuler les quatres éléments et purent passer à la pratique. Bien évidemment, aucun n'obtint le même effet que le vampire, mais certains furent plus que satisfait de leur résultat et leur professeur, pourtant si avare de compliments, ne put retenir quelques félicitations. A la fin du cours, il leur annonça d'une voix joyeuse:  
  
"Vous devriez pouvoir assister au cours avec Gwen demain!"  
  
Les sept amis poussèrent des cris de joie et de soulagement, alors que Ron et Hermione posèrent en même temps la question qui les travaillait depuis déjà une semaine:  
  
"Et Harry?  
  
Dans deux jours! Mais je verrais par rapport à son état, si demain, il y aurait un moyen que vous le voyez, cela vous convient?  
  
Oui, merci beaucoup, Damian!"  
  
Et ils sortirent de la pièce, déjà désertés par leurs amis trop excités pour remarquer leur absence. Ils se sourirent de soulagement. Enfin! Ils se prirent la main et retournèrent dans leur dortoir.  
  
XXX XXXX XXXXX  
  
Voilà!!!  
  
C'est tout! (c'est ironique bien sûr!)  
  
Il est 2h du mat et je voulais absolument finir ce chapitre ce soir.  
  
Car je pars en vacances demain(ça fait drôle de dire ça!) et je voulais pas vous laisser encore attendre deux semaines!  
  
Bon déjà merci d'avoir tenu jusque là! Je suis pas passionnée par mon chapitre et il y a certaines scènes qui me déçoivent, mais j'espère que l'ensemble n'est pas si terrible. Il y a pas mal de passages où c'est de l'impro total donc désolé si ca sort un peu du contexte. Laissez moi vos commentaires svp!  
  
Biz Gwenn  
  
PS: si vous voyez des choses bizarres, exscusez moi, g u un pb avec mon pc et g pu Word alors....  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Vaness:Je sais, je fais "des fois" des fins pas très gentilles. Désolée! Je sais que Damian avait un air méchant , mais c'était fait exprès! Il fallait qu'ils aient une mauvaise "première impression" de Damian! Mais tinquiet il est gentil normalement! Je crois que tu t'en aie rendu compte! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!  
  
Onarluca:Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! Tu tinterressais au sort qui allait être réservé aux Dursley, voilà j'ai fait mon possible mais chu pas satisfaite, j'avais pas d'idées de torture sous la main... Désolée, pas d'apparition de severus rogue (pour l'instant) tu devra attendre le prochain chapitre pour être satisfaite. Ta l'air de bien apprécié notre cher professeur de potion d'ailleurs! J'ai lu dans ta description que t'aimais bien les longs chapitres, j'espère que pour celui-là t'es contente. Merci pour ta review. Et a bientot j'espère!  
  
Cynore:Mais non , j'ai pas été sadique de m'arrêter là! C'est une fin comme les autres... Pour celle-là j'ai été gentille, non? Merci de ta review ca ma fait plaisir. Au fait, jatends ton prochain chapitre avec impatience!!  
  
Diane:Merci, merci, merci et merci! Ta review ma fait trop plaisir! Ta vu, jai réussi à vaincre ma panne dinspiration! D'ailleurs, comme je te l'avais c'était à la scène du test que je bloquais, et je crois que je me suis bien rattrapée ensuite, non? Personnellement j'aime pas trop trop ce chapitre- là. Il est bizarre. Il ya certaines scènes que j'aurais voulu enlevé mais sans elles vous n'auriez rien compris alors... Bon, j'ai déjà repondu à ta review dans mes reviews alors... ah! Une chose! Pourquoi ca fait deux semaines que ta pas mis de chapitre??? Ca membete bcp ca ! Surtout que comme je par deux semaines, ca fera un mois sans un chapitre!! Comment vais- je tenir??? Encore merci pour ta review. Biz Gwen 


	5. Cap sur Poudlard

Chapitre 5 : Capsur Poudlard

La salle était calme. Deux lits, deux adolescents attendant patiemment d'être éveillés. Damian les contemplaient en silence. Il faisait nuit, les autres étaient partis se coucher. Il était temps. Temps pour Gwen de se réveiller maintenant. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le lit de droite. Il attrapa un flacon au passage. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair souriait faiblement dans son rêve. Le vampire aurait payait cher pour savoir à quoi songeait-elle à cet instant. Il glissa quelques cuillerées du remède dans sa bouche délicate. Elle sembla s'étouffer un instant, comme si le liquide se répandait tel de la lave dans sa gorge. Puis elle prit de grandes inspirations, semblant revenir d'une éprouvante noyade. Elle ouvrit petit à petit les yeux. Eblouie par la lumière, elle les referma paresseusement. Le vampire, avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, s'approcha de son oreille et parla haut et fort : "Réveille-toi, belle au bois dormant ! Cela m'ennuierait de faire appel au prince charmant!" Elle protesta d'une voix molle:

"Damian! Moins fort! J'ai un de ces maux de tête!

Ah oui??!"

Il la taquinait. Tellement soulagé qu'elle aille mieux, il en faisait tomber tous ses masques de froideur. Après tout, il la considérait un peu comme sa fille.

"Je crois que j'ai un problème. Je ne me souviens de rien. Enfin si, mais ... qu'est ce que je fais dans ce lit? Depuis combien de temps je dors?

Hum.... Trois jours! Tu nous as joué la marmotte!

Quoi? Tu te fous de moi là??!

Pas vraiment, non! Tu devais être dans une espèce de coma. Te souviens-tu de quelque chose?

Euh.. Laisse moi réfléchir. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est qu'Harry était en crise, je devais l'aider, je... j'étais concentrée... et... capter la douleur... cette souffrance... une douleur fulgurante... Ah!"

Elle avait porté ses mains à la tête. Pendant une seconde, son visage se contracta de douleur. L'instant d'après, toute trace avait disparu, sauf une lueur d'effroi, d'égarement dans ses yeux qui avait viré au marron. Damian fut de suite plus inquiet. Son incantation avait-elle vraiment marché?

"Ca va! Ca va aller. J'ai juste l'esprit... dérangé. Disons que certains cauchemars me hantent encore.

Quoi?? Et tu espères me rassurer avec ça?

Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses! Pendant mon sommeil, ou plutôt mon coma, (elle tressaillit à ce mot), j'ai vu des choses que j'aurais préférer ne jamais avoir devant les yeux. C'était terrifiant. Il y avait des combats, avec Voldemort je crois. Et des mangemorts. Des gens mourraient, souffraient. C'était plutôt douloureux à voir. J'avais l'impression de le vivre.

Je suis désolé.

Tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne veux pas en parler. Comme je te l'ai dit, je le vivais en direct, je lançais des sorts, affrontais des mangemorts. Et il y avait cette souffrance morale. Damian, je souffre de la mort d'une personne que je ne connais pas. C'est horrible. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir vivre, qu'on m'a arraché le coeur. Alors s'il te plait, ne me force pas à en parler. Je ne veux qu'une chose : oublier.

Tu en seras bien obligée un jour, je le crains. Tu n'as malheureusement pas subi tout ça pour l'oublier. Celui dont tu as traversé les souvenirs a besoin de toi. Harry a besoin de toi."

Elle pâlit violement et dit dans un murmure:

"Tout est vrai alors. On a vécu de telles horreurs. Il l'a vécu."

Elle se sentait maintenant vraiment mal. Son estomac se retournait.

"Oh mon Dieu! Non! Non, ça n'est pas possible! Non."

Cette douleur, ces Doloris, l'horreur de voir un ami mourir, elle les avait ressentis comme lui. Comment pouvait-il vivre après ça?

"Damian, pars. Pars s'il te plait. Je vais mieux. Je suis juste un peu retournée. Je veux juste rester seule. Ca ne te dérange pas?

Si tu me promets de ne pas tomber dans la dépression, ça me va.

T'inquiète pas. Ca va aller.

Ok. Je reviendrais demain à huit heures. Tu suivras l'entraînement avec les autres. A demain. Bonne nuit."

Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa démarche féline. Au moment de la passer, il se souvenu. Il se retourna, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Gwen?"

La jeune fille, qui s'était déjà blottie dans les couvertures, releva la tête, qui lui sembla bien lourde.

"Oui?

Une dernière chose. A quoi rêvais-tu avant que je ne te réveille?"

Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

"Je... je ne rappelle plus vraiment.

Je vois."

Elle observa son maître (Nda: Damian est son maître du style professeur, pas comme Voldemort) sortir de la pièce, un malaise grandissant en elle. Elle avait déjà oublié ses cauchemars, mais son rêve n'en devenait que plus obsessif. Des grands yeux émeraude qui semblaient lui sourire... des bras protecteurs l'enlaçant tendrement... Elle secoua sa tête. Ce n'était pas bon de faire des rêves comme ça! Elle ne devait pas y penser. Mais comment songer à autre chose? Son besoin de sommeil réparateur la submergea. Car on ne pouvait pas dire que vivre les souffrances d'un autre pendant trois jours était de tout repos!

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla, déjà rassasiée. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de sommeil. Elle regarda sa montre, posé à son chevet. 6h30! Cool! Elle avait encore une heure et demie avant que Damian arrive. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir de quoi s'occuper. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de livre, ni de quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire passer une heure. Rien qu'une armoire bourrée à bloc de flacons. De toutes les tailles et de toutes les sortes. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il y avait dedans. Prise dans la contemplation des liquides de toutes les teintes, elle fredonna une chanson qui s'était ancré dans sa tête, alors qu'elle semblait ne jamais l'avoir entendue.

XXX XXXX XXXXX

Une atmosphère lourde régnait dans la pièce richement décorée. Les personnes présentes, essentiellement des hommes, étaient agenouillés devant un être si terrifiant qu'on ne l'aurait pas cru humain. Un visage plus livide qu'une tête de mort, des yeux rouges aux pupilles étroites, un nez plat, avec des fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents... Lord Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait convoqué ses deux nouvelles recrues, afin de leur confier leur première mission. Ils ne tardèrent pas à pénétrer dans la salle. Fidèles, ils s'inclinèrent devant leur Maître. L'un brun aux yeux charbon, l'autre blond aux yeux d'acier. Le Lord Noir les fit se relever.

"Mangemorts, il est temps pour vous de me prouver votre fidélité. Dans deux jours, vous repartirez à Poudlard chargés d'une mission. Kraven!"

Le brun s'avança, la tête baissée par respect, ou plutôt par crainte.

"Je vous ai déjà parlé des Avatars. Aussi vous savez tous combien ce groupe peut être déterminant pour la victoire du mal. Mon plan est de détourner un membre de la juste cause. Et ce sera toi, Kraven, qui aura l'honneur d'accomplir cette mission. Pendant ta dernière année à Poudlard, tu seras chargé de séduire et de ramener à notre cause la belle Gwen Tegaron, future serpentarde. Quand à toi Draco."

Le blond fit un pas en avant.

"Je te confie mon plus beau bijou. Tu effectueras la même mission. Sauf que ce ne sera pas la même Avatar. Tu t'occuperas de ma fille, Iris Hop Croft. Je veux un rapport détaillé de vos parcours chaque mois et à chaque événement important. Je veux des résultats rapidement. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, et je compte sur votre ruse. Vous êtes des Serpentards après tout! Vous pouvez disposer. Et revenez à cinq heures pour dissimuler votre marque."

XXX XXXX XXXXX

Un chant. Une musique douce, lui rappelant les berceuses que lui chantait sa mère. Harry se réveilla doucement, totalement apaisé. Il était entouré par du blanc. Un blanc si pur! Il ne sentait aucune douleur, son esprit était si serein. Il se crut mort, il se crut au paradis. Le chant devait être celui des anges. Il s'arrêta quand le jeune homme remua. Il perçut un déplacement. Un bruissement de drap qu'il interpréta comme un frottement d'aile. Un ange venait vers lui. Trop faible pour bouger, il attendit sa venue. Un visage se pencha au dessus du sien. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, une jeune fille le regardait. Comme il l'avait présumé, elle avait tout d'un ange. Des traits fins, une peau pâle, des yeux verts, avec une lueur d'émerveillement infantile qui la rendait innocente, la jeune fille était envoûtante. Il lui semblait cependant l'avoir déjà vu. Elle avait un de ces visages qui marquaient et ne s'oubliaient jamais. Il n'eut pas le temps de prolonger ses réflexions.

"Bienvenue dans notre monde Mr Potter."

Un doute persistait : était-il vraiment mort ou était-ce une illusion?

"Je suis au paradis, n'est-ce pas?"

L'ange le regarda avec un air extrêmement surpris pour finalement éclater d'un rire cristallin.

"Non, pas vraiment, non."

Harry était en déroute. S'il n'était pas mort, où était-il? Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit et cela ne ressemblait à aucun lieu déjà connu. En plus, cette jeune fille...

"Mais où suis-je alors?

Dans le château de Damian! (elle avait dit cela comme si cela était une évidence)

Au manoir!

Je ne connais aucun Damian! Qui es-tu toi? Tu me connais alors que moi...

Gwen Tegaron, enchantée. Je ne sais pas si tu connais Damian, mais lui te connaît en tout cas. Et puis, je crois bien qu'il y a aussi deux de tes amis ici."

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de toute l'histoire. Son emprisonnement chez les Dursley, le traitement qu'ils lui infligeaient, la lutte pour survivre, ses derniers instants, mais aussi l'ami de Dumbledore, Damian. Tout s'éclaira.

"C'est bon, je me souviens. Depuis combien de temps je suis ici?

Je sais pas trop. Je dirais...quatre cinq jours. Tu étais dans le coma.

Ok, merci. C'est toi qui t'es occupée de moi pendant tout ce temps?"

Gwen, car c'était bien elle, fit face à un dilemme. Devait-elle tout lui dire pour le lien? Pourquoi était-elle vraiment là? Non, son courage lui manqua. Elle ne saurait pas lui expliquer aussi bien que Damian. Avec lui tout était toujours clair. Mais elle...

"Non, j'ai juste aidé un peu. C'est Damian qui t'a guéri. D'ailleurs, comment te sens-tu?"

Bien que cette fille n'était pas un ange, elle en avait les manières : aimable, gentille, souriante, attentionnée, gracieuse,... bien qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré d'ange. Il s'enfonçait légèrement dans son délire, alors que Gwen prenait son pouls, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme entra. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu céruléen. Il était vêtu d'un costume sombre sur une chemise pourpre dont les manches et le col était brodé de dentelle. Par dessus, il portait un manteau du dix-neuvième siècle, un macfarlane, dont la cape noire était ornée d'un col en fourrure rouge. Ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus par un catogan en flanelle et contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. Il avait le visage d'un félin. Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en sourire quand il vit Harry réveillé.

"Bonjour Harry. Je suis Damian. Comment vas-tu?

Plutôt bien. Mais, je me sens perdu.

C'est normal. Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Gwen. (dit-il en désignant l'adolescente à son chevet) Depuis quand est-il réveillé?

Depuis un quart d'heure. Mais toi tu es à l'avance."

La jeune fille consulta un instant sa montre.

"D'un quart d'heure.

Je venais te réveiller. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que tu le sois déjà.

Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

Excuse moi, Harry. On ne s'occupe pas beaucoup de toi. Tu viens de te réveiller d'un coma de cinq jours et on discute de vulgaires horaires. Qu'est ce que tu vas penser de mon hospitalité maintenant! Vraiment navré.

Ce n'est rien. Je ne me sens pas vraiment en état de discuter de toute façon.

Je comprends. Gwen, je vois que tu es déjà préparé, c'est bien. On va pouvoir y aller. Harry, je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai un cours qui va bientôt commencer. Je t'expliquerais tout ce soir c'est promis. Je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un pour la journée, elle a déjà pas mal d'avance à l'entraînement et Gwen doit commencer sans tarder. Ca ne te dérange pas trop?

Non. Je crois que je vais surtout dormir aujourd'hui. Merci de vous occuper de moi.

Tutoie-moi s'il te plait! Bon, je reviens. A tout de suite!"

Il laissa les deux adolescents ensemble.

"Bon, bah maintenant tu connais Damian! Il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Juste pour te dire, si tu ne le savais pas, c'est un vampire et il vit depuis plus de mille ans. Donc ne t'étonne pas si quelques fois il a une attitude bizarre. Et à des moments, il est un peu vieux jeu. Mais sinon tu peux avoir confiance en lui. C'est l'homme le plus loyal et attentionné que je n'ai jamais vu!"

Elle sourit et il eut un petit rire.

"Merci pour les informations. Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi, ce qui ne m'étonne pas trop d'ailleurs, mais toi, qui es-tu? A part ton nom, je ne sais rien de toi.

Tu comptes tellement savoir?

Oui, vraiment.

Bien. Donc, comme tu le sais, je m'appelle Gwen Tegaron. Ma famille est anglaise, mais elle a migré en France à ma naissance. Enfin, seulement ma mère et moi, car mon père fut tué par Voldemort quelques mois plutôt, d'où notre départ. A mes cinq ans, ma mère eut un accident et mourut. Je fus gardée par un vieil elfe jusqu'à mon entrée à Beauxbatons. Là, j'ai rencontré tous mes amis qui sont d'ailleurs ici et ma cousine que je croyais morte. Et puis, cette année, les familles de mes amis ont décidé de retourner en Angleterre. Eux mêmes étaient d'anciens amis de mes parents. Enfin, tout ça est compliqué. Bref, j'ai suivi et cette année, je vais à Poudlard. Voilà, ça résume toute ma vie."

Harry était interloqué! Quand il lui avait posé cette question, il ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit aussi franche et ouverte. Elle avait parlé de la mort de ses parents sans émotion, mais il ne doutait pas que cette attitude ne soit qu'un masque, il ne connaissait que trop ce comportement, l'utilisant lui-même.

"Tu n'étais pas obligée de me dire tout ça. C'est ta vie privée.

Je ne sais pas, je sentais que je devais le faire. C'est peut-être que j'ai confiance en toi."

Gwen savait cependant très bien pourquoi elle lui avait tout dit. Elle avait partagé toutes ses souffrances et n'avait pu que lui confier tout cela. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait. Ils ne purent pas continuer leur discussion. Une tête blonde passa la porte. Gwen la reconnut tout de suite et lui sauta dans les bras. Thalie, sa meilleure amie, l'étreignit et consacra toutes ses pensées sur elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quatre jours et elle avait failli en mourir d'inquiétude. Elle ne vit pas Harry qui la regardait avec joie. Gwen s'écarta, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

"Comment tu vas?

Non, toi comment tu vas? Tu pars en crise et tu restes clouée au lit pendant quatre jours! Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, non?

Ca va! Bon, Thalie, je te présente celui dont tu vas t'occuper toute la journée, Harry Potter! Harry, voici Thalie Turner, ma meilleure amie.

Merci Gwen, mais on se connaît déjà! Tu deviens de plus en plus ignorante ma pauvre! C'est quatre jours sans moi ne t'ont vraiment pas réussi! Il est temps de rattraper cela ma chère!

J'en meurs d'envie! Mais,... tu te moques de moi quand tu me dis que vous vous connaissez! Tu m'en aurais parlé n'est ce pas?

Bien sûr! Quand je dis que tu m'écoutes jamais! Harry, désolée! Je suis contente de te revoir! (elle se dirigea vers son lit) Et je suis navrée d'apprendre que ces dernières semaines ne se sont pas passées admirablement! Ca va toi?

Oui, ça va mieux. Tu as raison en disant que ces semaines n'étaient pas roses. Mais bon, c'est passé! Je suis aussi content de te revoir! Donc c'est toi qui me gardes aujourd'hui? "

Sa question était plus une affirmation. Il était stupéfait de voir Thalie ici, mais en même temps plus qu'heureux. Thalie, elle n'était surprise en rien, et incroyablement amusée de la réaction de sa meilleure amie, qui restait bouche bée.

"Garder est un grand mot! Mais oui, c'est moi qui vais veiller sur toi!

Mon pauvre Harry, tu n'en as pas fini d'en baver! Je me souviens quand Thalie s'est occupée de moi quand j'ai eu une angine! (Gwen semblait avoir repris conscience et taquinait son amie, toujours souriante)

T'es plutôt gonflée! Tu t'es remise beaucoup plus vite!

Evidemment! Avec le traitement que tu me faisais subir, j'ai préféré souffrir en cours qu'avec toi!

Ne l'écoute pas Harry! Elle est jalouse car je vais passer une journée seule avec toi! Gwen, pars si c'est pour nous embêter!"

La jeune fille avait violement rougi. Mais elle se reprit en répliquant:

"De nous deux, je ne sais pas laquelle est la plus jalouse. Je vais passer une journée avec Tim et tu ne seras pas là pour nous surveiller cette fois!

Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressée par Tim!! Et la dernière fois, dois-je te rappeler que tu étais complètement bourrée?

C'est ça, ouais! Bon, je vais quand même y aller, l'idée d'arriver en retard au cours de Damian n'est pas très réjouissante!

Tu peux oui! Je me suis déjà pris deux heures d'entraînements en plus cette semaine pour retard! (confia-t-elle dans un éclat de rire) Bonne journée Gwen!

Salut Thalie, salut Harry! Passez une bonne journée! Et bon courage Harry!"

La journée passa vite. Gwen fit la connaissance de Ron et d'Hermione, rattrapa son retard et surtout profita de retrouver ses amis. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle sauta dans les bras de sa cousine. Elle passa ensuite dans ceux d'Andréas, son meilleur ami. Lui aussi s'était rongé à sang! Elle dit ensuite longuement bonjour à ses amis. Quatre jours c'est long quand même! La journée fut donc sous le signe de l'amusement et de la bonne humeur. Damian leur laissa même leur après-midi de libre! C'était invraisemblable pour quelqu'un d'aussi stricte. Du côté de Thalie et d'Harry aussi tout se passa bien. La jeune fille sut à merveille lui faire oublier les douleurs des semaines passées et, comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, le temps leur fila entre les doigts.

Il fut convenu par Damian que le lendemain Harry sortirait de sa convalescence et que Gwen dormirait avec Iris ce soir-là. Le Survivant passa donc la nuit seul, mais son sommeil fut tranquille. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, samedi, dans une pièce tout à fait différente. Les murs n'étaient plus blancs mais bleus, il était dans un lit double aux couvertures vertes, et des rayons de soleil timides l'éclairaient à travers la fenêtre. Il se sentit fatigué mais heureux. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la présence du vampire, face à lui.

"Bonjour, Harry. Tu as bien dormi?

Très bien. Euh... Je ne suis plus dans la pièce qu'hier?"

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

"Oui! J'ai pensé que ces appartements seraient plus conviviaux que l'infirmerie. Bon, des habits à toi sont posés sur cette chaise. J'espère qu'ils conviendront pour cette journée. Prépare-toi et viens me rejoindre dans l'autre pièce. Tu as tout ton temps. La salle de bain est derrière cette porte. Il est neuf heures. Il n'y a rien de prévu pour cette journée, mais je crois que tes amis attendent impatiemment de te voir. Tu prendras ton petit déjeuner avec eux. Bonne douche!

Merci, Damian. A tout à l'heure!"

L'homme sortit de la pièce. Il se demanda comment le vampire pouvait rester au soleil sans se faire brûler. Néanmoins, il oublia vite sa question et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, résigné à prendre une bonne douche bien fraîche afin de se réveiller.

L'eau froide sur sa peau endolorie eut l'effet escompté. Le choc fut rude au début mais la température se réchauffant petit à petit, ses muscles se détendirent. Revoir ses vieilles blessures était pour lui une épreuve mais ce n'était pas la première et il commençait à accepter son terrible été. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, il commençait à accepter la mort de Sirius. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que la terrible vengeance qui l'habitait s'était effacée. Au contraire...

Il mit vite fin à sa douche. Pourquoi prolongeait quelque chose de douloureux? L'eau avait martelé sa peau comme si elle avait été de la glace. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir à chaque mouvement. Ses membres autrefois ankylosés s'étaient réveillés avec la souffrance qui allait avec. Mais il ne le montrerait pas. Il était désormais habitué à ne rien paraître. Debout devant son reflet, il contemplait ce que l'été avait fait de lui. Ses muscles étaient toujours présents, mais désormais on ferait plus attention aux cicatrices et aux plaies qui les recouvraient. Sa pâleur égalait celle de Draco Malefoy et ses os ressortaient à plusieurs endroits. Une longue cicatrice traversait son avant bras droit. Il frémit. Il ne pourrait jamais se montrer comme ça devant ses amis! Ils en tomberaient dans les pommes!!

Ses amis.... L'étaient-ils encore? Damian leur avait di pour la prophétie. Lui pardonneraient-ils?? Quelque chose le gênait. Il était séparé entre deux opinions. D'un côté, Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis, ceux en qui il pouvait le plus compter (nda: ba oui, Sirius est mort et Dumbledore l'a trahi), les seuls qui le comprenait, ceux qui avait toujours été là... Mais cet été avait tout changé. Ils n'avaient pas compris sa douleur pour la mort de son parrain, ils n'avaient pas été là pour le soutenir, ils n'étaient pas venu le libérer...

Il se sentait désespérément seul. Comme si personne ne pourrait jamais le comprendre. Comme s'il était le seul à souffrir. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet. Même quand il était habillé, son état déplorable transparaissait. Il commença à paniquer: il ne pouvait vraiment pas voir ses amis et demain il rentrait à Poudlard! Il s'énerva, sentit les larmes de désespoir remonter: c'en était trop! Comment pouvait-il vivre le plus normalement possible si tout se dressait contre lui? Il tomba sur ses genoux, ressentant aussitôt une douleur fulgurante. Alors qu'il allait craquer, quelque chose se libéra en lui et implosa.

XXX XXXX XXXXX

Gwen était en pleine lecture du _Guide de potions pour sorciers et sorcières passionnés_, quand elle sentit un sentiment de panique l'envahir. Elle s'accrocha à l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et serra les dents. La souffrance la parcourrait. Elle tremblait si fort qu'elle en fit tom ber son livre. Le bruit sourd qu'il produisit en rencontrant le sol fit relever la tête d'Iris et de Thalie. Elles se précipitèrent aux côtés de Gwen quand elles la virent ainsi souffrante. Elles tentèrent de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais n'obtenaient pas de réponses. Leur inquiétude monta. Quand soudain, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et les regarda d'un air coupable. Elle semblait ne plus souffrir mais avait un air étrange. 

"Ne dites rien à Damian, s'il vous plait!

Mais Gwen, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé enfin? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux rien dire à Damian? Ce n'est quand même pas un crime d'avoir mal!

Thalie, Iris, vous vous souvenez de cette histoire de lien? Entre Harry Potter et moi? Damian a dit qu'il était endormi qu'il ne marchait plus. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'est trompé sur ce point, et que le lien doit toujours restait présent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est une intuition. Ce lien n'est pas venu par hasard. Il m'apporte des choses...

Oui! Il t'apporte surtout de la douleur! Dis le à Damian! Il pourra sûrement faire quelque chose!

Non! Si je lui dis, il sera toujours sur mon dos à surveiller comment je vais! Je refuse de lui dire! Et promettez moi de n'en parler à personne! Iris, Thalie?

C'est d'accord, mais dis-le nous à chaque fois que tu as mal.

Ok. Iris?

Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser! C'est d'accord mais fais attention à toi!

Merci beaucoup d'être là les filles!"

Elle soupira, puis ramassa son livre à terre. Alors que sa manche droite s'était relevée, elle poussa un cri. Une longue cicatrice parcourait son avant bras.

XXX XXXX XXXXX 

Le bien-être se répandit en lui, calmant ses pulsions directement. Il put se relever, plus aisément qu'il l'aurait cru. Ses douleurs étaient légèrement atténuées, et le calme régnait en lui. Il était totalement redevenu mettre de lui-même. Mais le miroir lui renvoya une image des plus troublantes: ses cicatrices s'étaient totalement effacées pour certaines et il ne restait qu'un léger trait pour les autres. Sauf la cicatrice sur son avant bras restait toujours aussi rouge et voyante. Il avait repris des couleurs et sa peau avait cessé de coller ses os si macabrement. Il était ébahi! Et aussi diablement soulagé. Songeant que Damian s'inquiéterait de son absence trop prolongée.

Il retrouva sa chambre où régnait le bleu. L'atmosphère y était paisible. Mais Harry se sentait déboussolé, sans repères. Tout bougeait, tout changeait, tout s'échangeait. Le lendemain, il pendrait le Poudlard Express et rentrerait à Poudlard, chez lui... Alors, la vie recommencerait. Après s'être assez attardé à son goût dans la chambre, il sortit dans le couloir : il était temps pour lui d'affronter ses amis maintenant. Il retrouva Damian dans le couloir qui lui rappela étrangement Poudlard. Sa question lui revint en tête lorsqu'il aperçut le vampire observait son magnifique jardin à travers la fenêtre. D'après ce qu'il se souvenait de ses cours sur les vampires, ils ne supportaient pas le soleil! Alors comment? Il ne retint pas sa question longtemps très longtemps.

"Damian, comment se fait-il que tu puisses rester au soleil sans problème? Tu es un vampire pourtant? Ne craignent-ils pas le soleil??

Si! Au moins toi tu as l'air d'être instruit! Pour répondre à ta question, je vis depuis plus de mille ans et, entre les séances d'entraînement des Avatars, j'ai beaucoup de temps à perdre. Disons que maintenant, j'ai les avantages mais plus les inconvénients des vampires. C'est plutôt pratique! Au fait, très bon travail de camouflage ! Je suppose que cela est venu tout seul.

Oui. Je n'ai pas bien tout compris là-dessus.

Tu as laissé ressortir ta magie, même si je ne suis pas sûr que tu ne l'aies fait exprès ! C'est mieux comme ça. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps ! Mais bon, mettons-nous en route, tes amis risquent de s'inquiéter. Ca fait déjà longtemps que je les ai prévenu.

Damian! Avant d'aller les voir, je voudrais savoir quelque chose.

Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Avec tous les événements d'hier, notre conversation, j'étais assez... Enfin voilà: je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé pour les Dursley.

Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir cela? Je veux dire, ressasser de mauvais souvenirs n'est pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire dans ton état.

S'il te plait. C'est important pour moi savoir.

C'est d'accord. On les a retrouvé peu après leur fuite. Ils s'étaient cachés chez les parents de ton oncle. On les a emmené à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils ont subi un sérieux interrogatoire sur le traitement qu'ils t'ont fait subir. Les membres de l'Ordre n'y ont pas été de main morte. Ton oncle et ta tante ont eu quelques séquelles. Ils ont été hospitalisés et après on les envoyés dans une prison spécialisée pour maltraitance sur mineur. Tu ne seras plus jamais confié à ces gens-là. Mais comme tu es encore mineur, il te faudra un nouveau tuteur. Mais bon, on a encore un an pour penser à ça. Ah! J'oubliais! Ton cousin, Dudley, il rentrera dans sa pension jusqu'à la fin de ces études, mais il sera confié à un orphelinat l'été. On lui a jeté un sort d'Amnésie. Il ne te connaît plus et certaines zones d'ombre occupent son cerveau désormais. Cela te convient-il comme réponse?

Euh...Oui! Merci. C'est bizarre, je ne croyais qu'il y aurait de telles répercutions!

Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de ce qu'ils ont fait! Ils t'ont drogué! Tu aurais pu mourir!

Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si j'avais l'habitude.

Harry, ne dis pas ça! Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais à ce que tu ne sois plus jamais traité ainsi. Et on ne touche pas aussi facilement mes protégés! Allez, viens, tes amis t'attendent!

Merci pour tout, Damian. Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier.

Sache qu'il y a un grand homme qui savait déjà ta destinée, il y a mille ans. C'est lui qui t'a confié à moi, on va dire ça comme ça. Tu vois bien sûr de qui je parle?

Merlin?!

Exactement! Bon, on y est! Je crois que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver. Vous avez votre journée de libre. Profites-en pour te reposer, ou allez dans le parc, la journée s'annonce magnifique ! Pour Ron et Hermione, je sais que tu leur en veux pour cet été, mais je te conseille de tout oublier. Pardonne-les, ça ne peut te faire que du bien. Passe une bonne journée Harry. Et, ne vous couchez-vous pas trop tard ; je vous réveille à huit heures demain matin ! A demain, Harry ! »

Harry se retrouva seul devant la double porte. A travers le bois, il perçut la voix de Ron qui se plaignait de son retard. Alors, il n'hésita plus. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée et il rejoignit enfin ses amis.

La joie de les revoir, de surprendre l'émotion transparaître sur leur visage, d'entendre leurs excuses maladroites de l'avoir laisser seul si longtemps,..., chassa le peu de ressentiment qu'il lui restait à cet instant. Sa joie fut intense et la communion entre leur âme complète. Il comprit à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps sans eux, qu'il n'était pas lui-même quand ils n'étaient pas là. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois devant un bon petit-déjeuner, comme Harry n'en avait pas mangé depuis Poudlard, et discutèrent à cœur ouvert. Harry apprit que Damian leur avait tout raconté pour la prophétie, et il fut plus qu'heureux de leur réaction. Premièrement, ils ne lui en voulaient aucunement. Mieux, ils lui promettaient de le soutenir jusqu'au bout, de ne jamais manquer à leur devoir d'ami. Ensuite, ils parlèrent de Sirius. C'était la première fois qu'Harry en parlait sans craquer. Et il fut content que ce soit avec ses meilleurs amis. Harry leur raconta son été. Et cette fois-ci, il n'omit rien. Hermione et Ron furent bien sûr choqués, mais ils essayèrent de ne pas dramatiser, comme leur ami le leur avait demandé un peu plus tôt. Bref, cette journée se passa agréablement, et Harry se demanda même si ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il fut enfermé dans sa chambre à neuf heures par Hermione, qui lui fit justement remarquer que sa santé était encore fragile et que demain le réveil était de bonne heure. Il fut forcé d'accepter mais il laissa pendant longtemps ses pensées vagabonder. Il revint sur ce que Damian lui avait conté la veille.

Gwen. Gwen l'Avatare, celle qui avait partagé ses pensées et ses souffrances pendant trois jours. Celle qui avait tu leur lien devant lui. Celle qui avait maintenant un pouvoir sur lui. Harry détestait cela. Il détestait être soumis par les connaissances qu'elle avait désormais sur lui. Elle connaissait toutes ses faiblesses, ses peurs, toutes les horreurs qui ponctuaient sa vie. Elle pouvait le détruire si facilement ! Damian semblait lui accorder toute sa confiance, mais pouvait-on avoir confiance en son jugement ? Lui si énigmatique, mystérieux, étrange, lui si vampire ! En tout cas, il était certain qu'Harry ne s'approcherait plus de cette Gwen qu'il ne connaissait pas, ne comprenait pas, et qui savait tant de choses. Il voulait se reconstruire et ce n'était pas en fréquentant des gens qui pénétraient dans ses pensées, à la manière de Voldemort, qu'il ferait des progrès. En méditant sur ces pensées, le jeune homme tombait peu à peu dans le sommeil. Il prenait tant de sages résolutions alors que, quelque part au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait les appliquer. Un sentiment dérangeant s'était immiscé dans la partie la plus sensible, son cœur.

§§§§§§ §§§§§§ §§§§§§

Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, où la seule lumière qui osait s'échapper était celle de la lune ténébreuse, menaçante. La salle devait compter quelques mètres carrés, et une fenêtre décorée par de sinistres barreaux. Harry discerna des gémissements, qui se transformèrent petit à petit en véritables spasmes. Une petite fille était assisse sur ce qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un lit. Son visage enfoui dans ses mains, elle sanglotait, terriblement seule. Elle devait avoir six ans, mais son visage ainsi que son corps était creusé par la faim. Elle appelait sa mère de la manière la plus désespérée qu'il soit. Mais ce ne fut pas sa mère qui vint. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper quelques modestes rayons de lumière. Mais au lieu de rassurer la fillette, cela la terrorisa. Harry comprit vite la cause de ce brusque ce silence. La personne qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte rivalisait de froideur avec le Lord Noir. Il s'agissait d'un vieil elfe, possédant un air si stricte et une posture si droite qu'il imposait à chacun la plus grande crainte. Totalement maître de lui-même, ses yeux si noirs qu'on n'en distinguait pas les pupilles ne traduisaient bien sûr aucune espèce d'émotion, et on pouvait même observer les rides sur son front qui exprimaient son effrayante retenue. Son visage portait cependant le masque de la folie. A sa vue, l'esprit du jeune homme manifesta un tel besoin de destruction qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné que l'elfe soit cousin avec un détraqueur. Et ce ne fut pas mieux lorsqu'il s'adressa à la fillette :

« Cesse immédiatement de geindre petite garce ! Cela ne me dérangerait pas de te remettre aux cachots pour quelques jours, mais l'hiver est rude et je ne suis pas sûr que ta pauvre carcasse apprécie ! Mais si c'est ce que tu veux... »

Un sanglot s'échappa. L'elfe devint furieux.

« Gwen ! Ca suffit !! Ta mère ne reviendra pas, elle gît sous la terre ! Et cela par ta faute ! Tu l'as tué ! Tu es mauvaise ! Dangereuse ! Tu devrais mourir ! Vas-tu te taire ?! »

Voyant que la petite fille ne se calmait pas, l'elfe ténébreux quitta le seuil. Il agrippa l'enfant par le bras et la traîna en dehors de la « chambre ». A chaque tentative de la fillette d'échapper à la poigne brutale, il resserrait son emprise. Si bien qu'Harry, qui restait malgré lui un bête spectateur et suivait le déplacement des deux individus, apercevait les doigts secs de l'homme rentrer dans la peau de l'enfant maltraité. C'est alors qu'il réalisa ! C'est alors qu'Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas tombé dans ce rêve par hasard. La petite dont il vivait les tourments n'était autre que celle qui avait assisté aux souffrances, aux massacres qui ponctuaient sa vie. Ainsi donc, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu une enfance gâchée, et même la sienne ne lui paraissait plus si horrible. Il comprit que la jeune fille qu'il avait vue la veille cachait elle aussi bien des blessures. Après avoir descendu maints escaliers, l'étrange cortège arriva devant une porte rouillée qui semblait néanmoins plus que solide. L'elfe jeta sans ménagement la belle enfant dans le cachot. La fillette rencontra brutalement le sol et ne bougea plus un moment. Puis, elle se remit à trembler.

Harry était encore sous le choc de la brutalité de l'action qu'il n'aperçut pas de suite le changement de temps, ainsi que de la croissance de Gwen. Elle semblait avoir dix ans désormais. Elle était de nouveau dans le sinistre cachot. Une larme avait roulé sur sa joue, laissant sur sa peau pâle une traînée rouge. Assise contre la paroi rêche du cachot, elle avait ramené ses jambes contre son corps et les serrés de ses bras. Elle fixait un point sur du mur en face d'elle, les yeux vides de toutes émotions. Son visage reflétait la maturité d'un adulte. Comme si elle connaissait toutes les horreurs de la vie, comme si elle les avait toutes vécues. Elle semblait ne plus rien attendre, elle était désabusée. La raison pour laquelle Harry pu distinguer si vite son état d'esprit, c'est qu'il avait exactement le même à son âge. Il ressentait ce sentiment de désespoir à chaque réveil dans son placard, où il réalisait de son esprit d'enfant que sa vie n'était pas un cauchemar et que tout était réel.

Un plateau composé d'un seul et unique verre sortit d'une trappe sous la porte. Le verre contenait une immonde substance verdâtre. La même voix que dans l'autre scène, mais cette fois là teintée de malveillante satisfaction, retentit dans la petite pièce :

« C'est la fin de ton traitement, Gwen ! Tu n'es pas contente ? Tu es maintenant inoffensive. Tes pouvoirs sont bridés. Tu ne pourras plus faire de mal à personne ! Ce n'était pas de tuer ta mère, Gwen ! Mais maintenant, c'est fini ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à prendre ta dernière potion et tous tes pouvoirs me reviendront ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je les utiliserais avec soin. Quant à toi, tu seras aussi puissante qu'une Cracmol ! Allez, bois ce verre gamine ! Finissons-en ! »

La jeune fille prit le gobelet en main. Elle attendit sagement que les pas de l'elfe s'arrêtent de résonner dans le couloir. Comme avec habitude, elle prit le verre entre ses deux mains et se concentra. Elle ferma les yeux et mit sa bouche au dessus du liquide. Mais, à la surprise du jeune homme, elle ne le but pas. Elle se contenta de souffler dessus. Apparemment, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait car le répugnant liquide se mit à bouillir. Trente seconde plus tard, il fut totalement sous forme de vapeur. Elle rouvrit les yeux et contempla le résultat de sa magie. Un faible sourire aux lèvres, elle reposa le gobelet près de la trappe et se rassit dans le coin du cachot. Elle était satisfaite d'elle-même d'avoir su résister à son tuteur. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait encore, c'était avait tout observé et qu'il s'apprêtait à tout faire pour posséder ses pouvoirs. Harry ressentit une douleur sourde liée à cette scène.

Le décor changea de nouveau. La pièce dans laquelle il se retrouva était plus imposante que les précédentes. Aussi grande et richement décorée que le hall de Poudlard, cette salle semblait justement posséder la même fonction. Harry était au centre d'un regroupement d'élèves. Devant lui reposait le corps de Gwen, inerte. La jeune fille devait maintenant avoir douze ou treize ans. Elle était allongée sur le sol, et un adolescent de quinze ans l'observait d'un air satisfait. Elle portait des marques de cou ; sa lèvre inférieure saignait, son œil commençait à gonfler, son bras avait une forme bizarre... elle était vraiment dans un sale état. Tous la regardaient, immobilisé par la peur et la surprise. Aucun d'eux ne se déplaça pour rejoindre Gwen. Seul l'adolescent semblait pouvoir l'approchait. Ce dernier prit la parole :

« Observez ! Observez ce qu'il se passe quand on me cherche ! Cette Tegaron a été trop loin, elle devait payer ! Gwen Tegaron devait souffrir ! Laissez la dans son état actuel ! Que personne ne lui parle sans mon autorisation ! Personne n'a le droit de toucher à mes affaires ! Que je ne reprenne plus personne dans Ma chambre ! Est-ce clair ? Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Devant le silence pesant, il s'estima satisfait et traversa la foule, où tout le monde s'était écarté par respect ou plutôt par crainte. Un groupe de garçons et des quelques filles le suivit. Le « prince » retourna dans ses quartiers. La foule se dispersa, respectant à la lettre les consignes : personne ne s'approcha de Gwen, ni de Harry d'ailleurs. Seul un groupe de sept personnes resta. Harry fut frappé de stupeur en reconnaissant Thalie. Elle regardait le corps inerte d'un air profondément désolé. Elle aussi semblait avoir douze ou treize ans. Ses amis avaient tous la même réaction.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

Oui, et après ce sera nous les cibles de Farel !

Mais enfin, elle est quand même dans notre classe depuis deux ans !

Et alors ? Chacun ses affaires !

Ce n'est pas beau ce que tu dis là, Gareth ! Elle n'a pas mérité cela ! Elle n'était pas coupable ! Si on la laisse inerte ici, que ferions-nous quand nous serions des Avatars et qu'il faudra risquer notre vie pour en sauver d'autre ?

Tu as raison Thalie ! Allons la porter à l'infirmerie ! »

Les autres acquiescèrent et soulevèrent le corps de la jeune fille. Harry observait la scène d'un air plus qu'attristé. La vie était donc véritablement injuste ? Il avait reconnu là les célèbres Avatars, et était étonné de leur relation avec Gwen. Il était persuadé qu'ils étaient devenus amis à la première rentrée et qu'ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis ! A ce qu'il avait entendu, Gwen n'avait encore aucuns liens avec eux en deuxième année. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Gwen restait pour l'instant très flou, mais il sentait que ses barrières commençaient lentement à céder.

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Hermione, ici ? Malgré lui, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à sa meilleure amie.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Ca fait une demi-heure que j'essaye de te réveiller ! Heureusement que tes affaires sont déjà prêtes ! Allez vite ! Va prendre ta douche et rejoins-nous pour le petit déj ! Damian va arriver et tu ne seras même pas encore habillé ! »

Elle le tira de son lit et le poussa dans la salle de bain. Elle sortit de la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry n'avait pas semblé apprécier la douche froide dès le matin ! Il mit rapidement fin à cette douche et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Ces pensées étaient tellement embrumées qu'il confondit le col de son tee-shirt avec une manche, son chapeau avec ses chaussettes,...On ne sait pas comment il réussit avoir une tenue convenable. Il prit son petit déjeuner seul. Ron finissait dans l'urgence ses bagages et Hermione l'aidait en lui criant des ordres. Si bien qu'Harry, au bout de dix minutes, gagna un mal de tête incroyable. Plus moyen d'avoir une pensée claire ! Il pu néanmoins finir sa nuit sur le canapé. Ce fut Damian qui vint les chercher. Il était accompagné des autres adolescents et Harry fit donc la connaissance des Avatars au grand complet. Il était prévu qu'ils utilisent un portoloin pour aller à la gare, mais ils devaient avant cela sortir des barrières anti-transplanage de Damian. Après vingt minutes de marche, ils sortirent enfin de la limite du manoir, et le vampire ne pu s'empêcher de lancer une remarque à Ron et Hermione :

« Ron, Hermione, ne craignez rien, la barrière de protection a été désactivé ! »

Apparemment, les deux adolescents ne prirent pas la remarque du bon sens, et leur ami ne pu leur soutirer aucunes explications. Selon le plan de Damian, le trio était le premier à partir pour la gare. Il avait séparé les futurs élèves en trois groupes, pour plus de sécurité. Il touchèrent la plume qui leur servait de portoloin et se retrouvèrent à King Cross sur le quai 9 3/4. Les élèves de la première à la septième année ne remarquèrent pas leur arrivée tant la foule était dense. Ils se frayèrent un chemin vers la célèbre locomotive rouge. En effet, le groupe leur avait demandé de leur garder des places. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment, chose habituellement difficile, vu qu'ils débarquaient toujours cinq minutes avant le départ du train. Ce jour-là, ils avaient une demi-heure d'avance. Ils installèrent leur affaires à la va-vite, et Hermione scella la porte pour qu'ils soient les seuls à pouvoir entrer ou sortir. Ils se posèrent quelques secondes, afin de récupérer un minimum de cette longue matinée. Ils n'étaient plus habitués au rythme des classes. Ensuite, le trio décida de rejoindre le quai pour de chercher leurs amis. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à les retrouver, les français étant les plus bruyants, et ; malgré leur grande maîtrise de l'anglais, ils possédaient un fort accent. Le groupe resta au départ en dehors du train, et ils eurent la visite de certains Gryffondor. Ils finirent par regagner leur compartiment au coup de sifflet. Les deux préfets partirent rejoindre leur poste, tandis qu'Harry faisait plus ample connaissance avec les Avatars. Ils ignoraient du mieux qu'il pouvait Gwen, mais ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la tristesse et la fatigue que trahissaient ses yeux, alors que son visage était aussi impassible que Draco Malefoy. Il nota également qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille. Thalie et un certain Andréas ne cessaient de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets.

« Gwen, tu as l'air crevée ! Tu as mal dormi cette nuit ? demanda calmement Thalie, coupant court à toutes les conversations.

Oui, mauvais rêve... »

Ils savaient tous ce que cela signifiait.

Harry déglutit. Toutes ses idées sur le fait que ce n'était qu'un rêve bizarre de sa part c'était envolées. Gwen avait elle aussi fait le même rêve et tous ces faits étaient véritables. De nouveau perdu dans ses pensées tumultueuses, il ne remarqua même pas que Gwen avait été entraînée dehors par sa cousine sous le prétexte d'aller « visiter le train ». Peu de temps après, Ron et Hermione revinrent de leur tour de garde et racontèrent à Harry les dernières nouvelles de Ginny et de son copain, Dean, de Neville, de Luna,... Petit à petit, les autres s'introduisirent dans la conversation qui se tourna, une fois de plus ou de trop, vers Poudlard. Harry était de bonne humeur et ne se souvenait déjà plus du malaise ressentit une heure avant. (n.a.d: il est maintenant à peu près midi et demi.)

XXX XXXX XXXXX

Les deux jeunes sortirent du compartiment, l'une d'elles particulièrement énervée contre sa cousine qui ne s'était pas dérangée pour la prendre à part malgré sa réticence. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, juste de déprimer tranquillement et d'attendre que cela passe.mais apparemment, Iris ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Elle avait attrapé le bras de Gwen, et elle la regardait d'un air si inquiet que sa cousine en aurait ri si elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi mal.

Iris était blonde platine, possédait ses cheveux jusqu'à la taille, et ils étaient si fin qu'elle passait chaque jour un temps considérable à se les coiffer. Ses yeux étaient bleus, de la couleur d'un ciel ensoleillé. Mis quand le ciel s'assombrissait, mieux valait ne pas rester dans les parages ! Mais à cet instant, ils dégageaient une telle douceur que Gwen céda. Elle perdit son masque de tristesse et de froideur et elle dévoila son cœur.

« Alors Gwen, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé cette nuit qui t'anéantisse à ce point ??

-De vieux souvenirs que je croyais enfouis.

-Raconte moi, s'il te plait. Laisse moi t'aider !

-C'était comme un retour en arrière. Je revivais les pires moments de mon enfance.

-Continue...

-Ce n'est pas facile d'en parler ! Mais...si tu insistes...j'ai revécu le moment où j'ai commencé à vivre chez l'elfe, après la mort de ma mère. Ensuite, c'était à mes dix ans, quand il me faisait boire une potion pour réduire mes pouvoirs, ce n'était pas vraiment un mauvais moment, mais c'était pour me rappeler la suite. Et enfin, une des scènes où Farel s'en prenait à moi, quand j'étais à moitié inconsciente et que vous m'avez aidé.

-Je m'en souviens. Tu étais dans un état... Gwen, je suis désolée que tu aies dû revivre ces moments. Si tu souhaites en parler...

-Ca ira merci ! La seule chose qui me gène maintenant, c'est pourquoi j'ai revu tout ça ?

-Là dessus, je peux t'aider. Damian nous avait prévenu. Même si tu es celle qui va le plus en souffrir. En fait, notre esprit ressent l'approche de la Cérémonie, des pouvoirs et des connaissances qui vont être libérées. Il veut nous préparer, de la pire manière qu'il soit !

-En nous faisant souffrir ! Et bien c'est réussi.

-N'y pense plus ! Tu sais que la période où tu étais seule est terminée ! Tout ça, c'est fini !

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux.

-Gwen, ne dis pas ça !

-Parce que tu es contente que Voldemort soit revenu, toi ?? »

Elle s'était emportée. Elle avait involontairement laissé ses paroles dépassé sa pensée et elle le savait, cela avait blessé sa cousine.

« Je suis profondément désolée. Vraiment.

-Ce n'est rien. Je commence à être habituée maintenant !

-J'insiste. Et merci pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce que cela aurait donné si j'étais restée.

-Andréas et Thalie se font beaucoup de soucis. Et Harry aussi.

-Harry m'ignore ! Tu as dû te tromper.

-Il t'ignore peut-être mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu ne l'intéresses pas. Il doit avoir une raison pour agir ainsi. Mais si ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de régler des problèmes !

-Si tu veux ! Bon, on le visite ce train ?? »

A peine avaient-elles commencé à marcher qu'un jeune homme blond sortit d'un compartiment. Sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux blonds argentés. Son visage marqua un sourire et ses yeux s'emplirent de malice. Il se dirigea vers les jeunes filles d'un air noble et conquérant.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles !

-Salut !

-Salut !

-Vous êtes nouvelles, non ? J'aurais déjà remarqué de belles filles telles que vous ! J'oubliais : je me nomme Draco Malefoy, je suis le préfet de Serpentard ! Décidemment, vous me faites manquer à tous mes devoirs !

-Enchantée, Gwen contenait mal son amusement, Gwen Tegaron !

-Iris Hop Croft. (Sa cousine quant à elle était plus réservée, méfiante)

-Nous sommes bien nouvelles. Nous sommes originaires de Beauxbatons.

-Beauxbatons !! On dit beaucoup de bien de cette école ! Et vous rentrez en ?

-Sixième année. Et toi, tu es...

-Sixième année aussi. J'espère bien que l'on partagera des cours ! Ce serait dommage de rater le bonheur d'avoir votre compagnie !

-C'est trop d'honneur Draco ! Si je ne connaissais pas le type de garçons que tu sembles être, j'aurais parié que tu nous dragues !

-Apparemment Gwen, vous êtes trop rusées pour que je vous fasse mon petit numéro ! De quelle maison venez-vous?? De la sage Boisjoli ou l'enflammée Coeurdelion ?

-La chaude et agitée Cœurdelion ! Et du côté vert !

-Ahh ! Ca devient intéressant ! De futures serpentardes !

-Il semblerait bien ! Dis donc, tu as l'air un minimum instruit ! (Gwen, qui était la seule à parler depuis le début de la discussion, prenait ses aises)

-Tu me flattes là Gwen ! Mais j'ai une excuse : c'est que j'ai failli être de votre promotion ! Mais Poudlard se révéla plus au goût de mon père. En tout cas, je serais ravi de vous accueillir dans la grande maison de Serpentard !

-Il y a plutôt intérêt ! Bon, désolé d'interrompre notre conversation, mais Iris et moi avions prévu de visiter le train !

-Permettez moi de vous accompagner ?? En tant que préfet, je dois faire un tour de surveillance et je connais bien la plupart des élèves. Je pourrais vous présenter à ceux qui vous méritent !

-Euh... C'est-à-dire ?? (Iris prit enfin part à la conversation)

-Les sangs purs !

-Il y a certains points où nous ne sommes pas d'accord, Draco !

-Je pense comme Iris, mais à chacun son mode de pensée. J'accepte avec plaisir ta proposition ! Iris ?

-De même ! »

XXX XXXX XXXXX

Harry était de nouveau dans ses pensées. Hermione et Ron discutaient avec Thalie, Andréas, Tim et Gareth, tandis que Lysipée était dans les bras d'Eric. Harry venait d'être mi à la confidence. Les deux Avatars étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an et ils ne semblaient pas prêts de se quitter ! C'était Eric qui avait déclaré sa flamme à la jeune fille pendant le bal de fin d'année. Ils ne se quittaient plus depuis ! Lysipée était une petite brune pleine de vie qui avait apparemment un cœur d'or. Douce, affectueuse, franche, c'était la pacifiste du groupe, celle qui réglait tous les conflits. D'après ses mais, elle était loyale et plus que tout digne de confiance. C'est donc avec ravissement qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron apprirent qu'elle était destinée à Gryffondor. Par contre, Eric, lui, rejoindrait le soir la maison des Serpentards.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître au début tous les Avatars connaissaient d'avance leur maison à Poudlard. En effet, à Beauxbatons, le mode de répartition des élèves n'était guère très différent de Poudlard. Deux grandes maison, Boisjoli et Coeurdelion, divisées elle-même en deux quartiers : or et argent chez Boisjoli, rouge et vert chez Coeurdelion. Ainsi, le côté or de Boisjoli correspondait à Poufsouffle, l'argent pour Serdaigle, le rouge de Coeurdelion pour Gryffondor, et enfin, le vert pour Serpentard. Tous les Avatars étaient à Coeurdelion ; quatre du côté rouge, quatre autres du côté vert.

Eric, donc, était du côté vert. Cela semblait d'ailleurs très bien lui convenir. Bien que plutôt bavard, il affichait en effet constamment un air mystérieux et qui cachait n'importe laquelle de ses pensées. Seule Lysipée semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'en était pas moins sympathique, mais pour Harry qui ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures, ce garçon était très déroutant. Il suffisait de croiser son regard pour être mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme était brun, les cheveux coiffés en pique, et ses yeux bleus étaient d'une couleur étonnamment pâle. Lysipée et Eric semblaient véritablement amoureux. En les regardant, Harry pensait inévitablement à ses deux meilleurs amis, sauf que Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas encore eu la présence la présence d'esprit de se déclarer leur flamme. Même si, depuis cet été, ils semblaient beaucoup plus proches.

Vers une heure de l'après-midi, le chariot à friandise s'arrêta devant le compartiment. Affamés, les adolescents achetèrent une multitude de Fondants au chocolat, de Chocogrenouilles, des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Fizwibiz... Damian leur avait confié une somme d'argent tout à fait respectable afin qu'ils ne meurent pas de faim. Commençant à s'inquiéter, Thalie fit remarquer aux autres qu'Iris et Gwen n'étaient toujours pas revenues. Cela faisait une heure et demi qu'elles étaient absentes. Le trio eut peur qu'elles soient tombées sur de mauvaises personnes, comme par exemple Draco Malefoy.

XXX XXXX XXXXX

« Voici Kraven Knightley, le leader des septièmes années. Scott Thomas, le meilleur des poursuiveurs. Justin Cox, très bon en maléfice, au service des tous les coups tordus de notre maison. Jennifer Truman, dit Jenny l'Empoisonneuse. Voilà les têtes des Serpentards ! Les gars, je vous présente Iris Hop Croft et Gwen Tegaron, deux anciennes de Beauxbatons qui rejoindront nos quartiers vert et argents dans quelques heures !

-Enchanté mesdemoiselles. Gwen, Iris, nous feriez-vous le plaisir de tuez le temps en notre compagnie cette après-midi ??

-Avec plaisir, ... Kraven, c'est ça ?

-Ravi de voir que mon nom n'est plus pour toi une énigme, Gwen ! »

La jeune fille s'assit à l'une des deux dernières places de libres, c'est-à-dire à côté de Kraven. Elle avait de suite accepté la proposition du serpentard, dans l'espoir de se changer les idées. Iris, quant à elle, prit place à côté de Draco. Les septièmes années reprirent leur conversation sur leur vacance en incluant Iris et Gwen. La blonde se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise, sentant que ses compagnons étaient tous lier avec celui qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, Lord Voldemort, son père. Son amie, elle, ne pensait plus à rien, se laissant transporter par leurs récits fantastiques, exagérés mais jamais remis en cause. Gwen sentit qu'elle serait à sa place dans cette maison où régnait le mystère. Elle commençait à aimer Poudlard avant même d'y avoir posé le pied, à apprécier ce lieu où elle pourrait se forger une nouvelle identité, où elle ne serait pas suivie par les actes horribles qu'elle a subi. (n.d.a : Farel, son rêve) La France était loin, et ses malheurs aussi.

Les deux jeunes filles ne remarquèrent pas que l'après-midi fût bien avancée, et ce fut Draco qui leur rappela, un quart d'heure avant leur arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, que leurs affaires étaient à l'autre bout du train. Affolées, elles s'excusèrent auprès des Serpentards et prirent la direction de leur compartiment. Kraven et Draco insistèrent pour les raccompagner et ce fut avec joie qu'elles acceptèrent.

XXX XXXX XXXXX

Encore un quart d'heure ! Quinze minutes exactement avant de retrouver sa maison, son chez-lui ! Encore un quart d'heure avant d'atteindre Pré-au-Lard ! Harry était prés à commencer une nouvelle année, à oublier toutes les horreurs de l'été et recommencer à vivre le plus normalement possible. Fini le souvenir obsédant de Sirius, les cauchemars de Voldemort et les coups des Dursley ; place à la sécurité, au réconfort et au bonheur. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions pour une année qui débutait déjà bien. L'après-midi avait véritablement filé. Cela faisait du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes, d'apprendre à connaître de nouveaux amis. Tout allait parfaitement bien : il ne sentait plus les douleurs de ses blessures, c'était l'harmonie parfaite entre Hermione, Ron et lui, son pire ennemi était loin, Draco Malefoy n'était pas apparu le temps du voyage, et ...Gwen n'était pas là. Il voulait l'éviter à tout prix, mais il ne savait pas si ses sentiments naissants lui permettraient.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Tous les regards se portèrent sur Gwen, Iris et leurs deux compagnons. Un rictus de haine se forma sur le visage d'Harry et de Ron, tandis qu'Hermione durcissait son regard. Les Avatars exprimèrent eux le soulagement de les revoir, même s'ils avaient fini comprendre qu'elles ne passeraient pas l'après-midi avec eux. Elles avaient leur liberté ! Ce qui devait arriver arriva, la confrontation entre le gryffondor et le serpentard :

« Malefoy !

-Potter !

-Que nous vaut la visite de ton être si détesté ?

-Tu aurais tord de croire que je veux voir un stupide gryffondor à l'ego démesuré ! Je raccompagnais juste ces charmantes demoiselles. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elles ont fui leur compartiment et passé l'après-midi en notre compagnie, rien qu'à voir la racaille qui traîne ici...

-Draco, tais-toi ! »

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Kraven Knightley qui commençait à devenir menaçant de fureur.

« Je refuse de passer une seconde de plus à jouer les gamins avec des gryffondors ! On y va maintenant ! Mesdemoiselles, à plus tard ! »

Le septième année sortit, suivi par Draco. Il n'était pas assez fou pour encore contrarier son aîné.

Ceux qui restaient dans le compartiment étaient stupéfaits ; Harry, Ron et Hermione car c'était la première qu'il voyait le petit prince des Serpentards se taire devant quelqu'un, et les Avatars pour qui tout c'était passé trop vite.

« Apparemment vous vous connaissez !

-Tu es très perspicace, Gwen ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas assez intelligente pour ne pas traîner avec cette pourriture de Malefoy ! »

Tous les Avatars lancèrent un regard de reproche à Harry. Il n'avait de véritable raison de s'acharner ainsi sur Gwen.

« Je préfère me faire mon par moi-même merci ! Et cette pourriture de Malefoy, comme tu le dis si bien, n'est pas plus pourri que toi ! Sauf que lui au moins a appris les règles de politesse !

-C'est un serpentard ! A la moindre occasion il en profitera pour te faire un mauvais coup !

-Je te ferais remarquer que la moitié d'entre nous rejoindront ce soir Serpentard ! Alors montre toi un peu plus mature et oublie les apparences !

-Oh ! Calmez-vous vous deux ! Si vous avez des problèmes, réglez les entre vous, ça ne nous concerne pas ! Gwen, on s'est fait du soucis pour toi : tu tires une tête d'enterrement toute la matinée et quand on te revoit tu gueules encore !

-Andréas...Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! On voit bien que tes fantômes ne te poursuivent pas toi !

-On est arrivé ! »

Thalie coupa court à toutes les conversations. L'entrée en gare de Pré-au-Lard empêcha juste la dispute de se propager. Mais Gwen et Harry fulminait toujours l'un contre l'autre. La rentrée ne se passait pas si bien que cela finalement.

fin du chapitre 5 

Voilà !!! J'ai rien d'important à dire alors je vais faire bref : j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et le prochain s'intitulera « Premier cours, premiers regards »

Ornaluca : encore un long chapitre pour toi !! Et aussi la punition des Dursley, qu es ce que tu en penses ? Merci bcp de tinteressser à ma fic ça fait plaisir !

Cynore : voilà un autre long chapitre ! J'espère que tu l'as aimé autant, même plus que le précédent ! Moi je les préfère, on commence à connaître les persos et tout...

Diony : Merci pour ton commentaire ça fé toujours plaisir, j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic. Merci merci merci !

Cheyna : merci pour l'information ! je t'ai déjà informé de mon problème d'adresse email sur ton skyblog mais en tout cas, je vais essayer de régler le pb le plus vite possible ! saurais tu comment supprimer une adresse ? (disons que je ne suis pas une experte en anglais !) et merci pour tes compliments !

Concombre : voila la review qui ma fait sauter de joie ! des nouvelles de la jupette verte que je n'avais pas vu de puis un mois, ques ce qui pour me faire le plus plaisir ?? en tout cas merci bcp ma concombre toi qui est si importante dans ma vie !

Remerciement à Marion qui s'est dévouée pour me corriger mes fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe, Juliette (jupette rose) qui m'aide moralement et me donne de l'inspiration pour mes personnages, Constance (jupette verte ou concombre !) qui partage sa joie de vivre et me montre comment mettre de l'humour dans tt, Typh (ma sœur) qui a enfin compris que j'avais vraiment besoin de l'ordi, et mes parents qui ont enfin accepté d'acheter un nouvel ordi !!!

Sur ce, à la prochaine !!!


	6. Découverte

S'il vous plait ne dites pas enfin ! Il est vachement long et normalement il devrait l'être encor plus ! Mais bon, la je m'intéresse surtout aux Avatars et je commence à bien les aimer !

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Gwen se réveille finalement, et s'apprête à débuter une journée d'entraînement avec Damian et ses amis, lorsqu'elle réveille involontairement Harry. Celui-ci s'est complètement rétabli, mais ses cicatrices le découragent. Il arriva à les camoufler au moyen de sa magie mais il en garde une seule sur son avant bras droit. Etrangement Gwen obtient une cicatrice au même endroit, une fois qu'Harry ait perdu ses anciennes. Celui-ci discute avec Damian qui le rassure sur ses doutes et il passe une excellente journée avec Ron et Hermione. Il fait le soir un rêve bizarre sur Gwen. Le lendemain, ils prennent le train pour Poudlard en compagnie des Avatars et Harry remarque que la jeune fille ne va pas bien du tout. Celle-ci s'absentera pendant tout le trajet avec sa cousine, Iris, et rencontrera les Serpentards. Quand elles reviennent accompagnées de Draco Malefoy et d'un septième année, Harry se dispute encore fortement avec Gwen, au moment où le train s'arrête.

Chapitre 6 : Découverte d'une nouvelle pension

Le coup de sifflet retentit, les machines s'arrêtèrent. Le train était arrivé à destination, et à l'intérieur, le désordre régnait en maître. Chacun cherchait à sortir le plus vite possible, pour ne pas trop attendre une diligence, pour se dégager de cette masse oppressante. Le trio n'échappait pas à la règle, malgré l'humeur peu joyeuse d'Harry. Ne parlons pas des Avatars ! Tous aussi excités les uns que les autres, près à exploser d'impatience. A coup de coude efficace, ils se frayèrent rapidement un chemin parmi la horde d'élèves. Une fois dehors, le froid glacial les saisit. Ce fut une bonne raison pour trouver vite une chaude diligence. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, une voiture n'accueillait au maximum que six personnes. Or ils étaient onze. Pour ne pas que la dispute recommence, les principaux instigateurs furent séparés. Harry se retrouva donc avec Hermione, Ron, Thalie, Lysipée et Eric, tandis que Gwen fut entraînée dans la diligence de Gareth, Iris, Andréas et Tim. La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps d'admirer la nuit qui tombait sur Poudlard. Elle vit juste la porte se refermait sur elle.

Le temps du trajet, Harry se fit beaucoup reprocher sa dispute avec Gwen. Eric et Lysipée lui expliquèrent d'ailleurs que leur amie n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, ainsi qu'elle était très indépendante. Sa réaction se comprenait donc aisément. Ils reconnurent cependant que la jeune fille n'était pas non plus innocente. Mais ils lui firent promettre de s'excuser de son attitude, et de ne plus lui parler de ses fréquentations, ou au moins de Draco Malefoy.

Dans la diligence qui les suivait, la conversation avait pris un tout autre ton. Andréas venait de faire ses excuses à sa meilleure amie. Andréas, le futur serpentard brun, qui était tant impulsif. Il dardait les personnes de ses yeux noirs de colère ou de haine et les brisait en quelques mots, en quelques phrases. Mais il était aussi apprécié que dangereux. Le monde cherchait sa compagnie, n'ignorant pourtant pas son indifférence froide et blessante. Seuls quelques privilégiés échappaient à ces remarques acérées ; d'habitude. Il s'était emporté pour de mystérieuses raisons tout à l'heure : c'est ce qu'il expliqua à Gwen. Celle-ci lui pardonna instantanément sachant parfaitement qu'il pourrait lui apporter plus de réconfort que n'importe qui. La jeune fille ne voyait désormais que ses qualités, et Andréas ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Ni d'ailleurs de la voir inquiète, torturée. C'était sans doute pour cela qui s'était attaqué à celle qu'il prenait pour sa petite sœur. Oui, Gwen et Andréas avaient bien une relation fraternelle. C'est dans ses bras qu'elle se réfugia quand Gareth, Tim et Iris lui demandèrent la raison de son malaise. Ils avaient l'habitude de ses crises et ils étaient toujours là pour elle. Les huit Avatars. Totalement indépendants du monde, mais tellement dépendants du lien qui les unissait à jamais. C'étaient sur cela que reposait la magie des Avatars. L'amitié, et parfois même l'amour.

Gwen se sentait mieux, comme vidée de tous ses problèmes, enfin presque. Restait Harry, mais surtout la répartition. Sa vie allait changer. Comme les autres Avatars, alors que l'heure de la répartition avançait, la tension augmentait. Ils allaient enfin découvrir Poudlard ! L'école de leurs ancêtres, fondée par une génération d'Avatars. Tous l'ignoraient, sauf eux. Ils devaient rester cachés, tapis dans l'ombre. L'emblème des Avatars n'était-il pas le mystère ? (Ref. au titre !) A certains moments de l'histoire, un groupe de huit sorciers sortait de l'ombre et réglait les grandes menaces de l'humanité. A chaque guerre, à chaque instant, depuis la découverte de la magie, ils ont été là. Menés par un vampire sans âge. Huit. Ils étaient huit, depuis toujours. Merlin avait choisit ce nombre pour la force qu'il en émanait. Le chiffre huit représentait l'infini, le renouvellement et la réussite. Le huit révélait un caractère fort et décidé que l'adversité stimulait. Il possédait l'esprit de compétition. Celui dont le huit était le chiffre favori faisait preuve d'autodiscipline et de concentration. Ce chiffre était donc tout destiné pour eux.

La diligence s'arrêta. Les adolescents descendirent le plus rapidement possible, ne contenant plus leur joie. Mais le sourire qu'affichait Gwen s'effaça dès qu'elle vit les cheveux ailés aux écailles noires. Ils semblaient la narguer en lui rappelant le drame de son enfance.

« Des Sombrals ! » Dit-elle pour elle-même.

Sachant qu'elle était la seule de ses amis à s'en préoccuper, elle était restée plantée devant ces créatures, seule. Totalement absorbée par les Sombrals, elle ne vit pas le garçon qui la rejoignait.

« Tu les vois toi aussi ? »

Sans même se retourner, elle répondit aussitôt.

« Bien sûr ! … Mais, tu le sais bien, non ? Après tout, tu as vu cette nuit que j'ai tué ma mère !

- Comment sais-tu que je l'ai vu ? Le lien est rompu !

- Sensé être rompu, désolé de te décevoir ! Je l'ai vu à ton regard, cette méfiance, cette pitié répugnante !

- C'était de la compassion, et de la tristesse.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je suis triste de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre a passé une enfance miséreuse. Je ne te comprends pas Gwen, pourquoi es-tu maintenant si agressive alors qu'avant tu semblais si fragile !

- Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre ! Et ne me met pas dans le même panier que toi ! Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses ! Après tout, je suis une criminelle, une assassine, je suis une Serpentarde !

- Tu ne peux pas être ce que tu dis, c'est impossible !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as toujours raison et que cela t'embêterait pour une fois d'avoir tord ?! C'est mes affaires ! Ne me juge pas Harry !

- Cela n'a jamais été mon intention. Je crois juste que tu es innocente. Et je voudrais que tu m'excuses pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis emporté contre toi. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et je voulais te prévenir que Malefoy est …

- Un mangemort, je sais ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autres !

- Une dernière chose, Gwen ! Qui était ce Farel et qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ??

- Si tu veux tant savoir, Farel était une ordure. Un jour, en fin de troisième année, il a voulu me violer mais j'ai réussi à le repousser. J'étais la seule jusqu'à présent à lui avoir résister. Il s'est vengé à sa manière : en m'humiliant davantage ! A toi maintenant ! Qui était Sirius et quelle est la prophétie ?

- Euh… je…

- D'accord ! Viens me voir quand tu accepteras enfin que les échanges d'informations soient à double sens. Sûrement à demain Harry ! »

Et elle se détacha enfin des Sombrals et rejoignit ses amis qui attendaient dans le hall avec les premières années, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à l'immensité et à la magnificence des lieux.

Une femme d'un âge déjà avancé apparut devant le groupe d'élèves. Elle avait un air stricte, avec ses cheveux tirés en arrière en chignon, mais Gwen pressentait qu'elle était juste et digne de confiance. La jeune fille se sentait mal à l'aise parmi tous les premières années qui les regardaient avec des airs surpris et méfiants. Elle-même se demandait ce qu'elle faisait avec eux. La femme se présenta au nom de Minerva McGonagall. Elle était apparemment le professeur de Métamorphose. Gwen appréciait beaucoup cette matière et la femme remonta de beaucoup dans son estime. Aussi elle concentra son attention sur le bref discours de son futur professeur, et en oublia complètement le lieu symbolique dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ce n'était pas le cas de ses amis qui se perdaient dans la contemplation de l'école, remarquant que la magie semblait émaner de chaque parcelle du mur. Ils étaient totalement sous le charme de leur « héritage » et avaient hâte de pouvoir explorer les moindres détails de Poudlard, de visiter chaque pièce. Ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par Gwen qui avait finalement décroché de McGonagall pour se joindre à leur égarement, mais celle-ci venait justement de remarquer que les élèves de premières années se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

Leur arrivée parmi les élèves fut très remarquée. Des chuchotements se répandirent, et chaque étudiant avait les yeux rivés sur eux. C'était en même temps difficile de ne pas les repérer avec leur air français qui leur assurait une beauté singulière, avec cette puissance noble qui se dégageait d'eux, et surtout, leur sourire émerveillé qui adoucissait le cœur de chaque être présent. Les Avatars étaient de retour à Poudlard !

Un signe du directeur contraignit les murmures à devenir silence.

"Chers élèves! En raison des récents évènements, à savoir l'annonce du retour de Voldemort, certaines personnes ont décidé de s'installer en Angleterre pour aider les autorités à faire régner l'ordre. C'est ainsi que nous accueillons huit nouveaux élèves, venant de Beauxbatons, l'école française de sorcellerie, qui suivront les cours de sixième année. Je vous demande de faire un accueil digne de Poudlard, et d'être des plus respectueux avec eux. Sur ce, place à la répartition!"

Un vieux chapeau noir, posé un tabouret, placé bien en vu de tous les élèves, semblait si usé que les Avatars se demandèrent si c'était encore possible de le mettre sur la tête. Gwen, qui ignorait totalement en quoi consistait l'épreuve de la répartition, observait le chapeau pointu d'un air suspicieux. Elle fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'une déchirure se fit au niveau du milieu et que le chapeau se mit à entonner:

"Depuis l'aube des temps,

La magie agit en divisant.

Une fois de plus, son influence se révèle

Et son intelligence nous interpelle.

Tremblez, sorciers!

Car vous allez être divisé,

Par l'être le plus magique qui soit

Le seul chapeau qui impose son choix.

Les quatre grands sorciers qui ont fondés cette école,

M'ont confié le plus important des rôles:

Lire votre esprit, déchiffrer votre avenir,

Afin de pouvoir vous répartir.

Mais si de la division, le pouvoir de la magie se renforce,

N'oubliez surtout pas que l'union fait la force.

En ces temps les plus obscurs,

Sachez vous montrer sages et purs.

De magie vous êtes faits,

Avec la magie, vous vivrez,

Alors je vous en supplie,

Payez le prix

Assumez vos actes,

Pour être prêts avant l'attaque.

Maintenant je vais vous répartir,

Même si je préférerais plutôt vous unir.

Si votre maison prédestinée est Poufsouffle,

Vous travaillerez à en perdre le souffle,

Mais vos multiples efforts,

Vous conduiront à de grands trésors.

Si vous appartenez à la maison des Serdaigles,

Vous en aurez à mettre dans votre cervelle,

Car la sage Rowena enseignait à coeur et âme

Que "Science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme

Si vos pas vous conduisent à Serpentard,

Préparez-vous à la bagarre,

Car les audacieux ne se laissent pas facilement dépasser,

Et revendiquent leur place jusqu'à trépasser.

Enfin si vos choix vous mènent à Gryffondor,

Sachez-vous montrer loyal et fort,

Et l'on raconte que cette maison est celle du courage,

Et que ses élèves sont habitués à faire des ravages.

Mais avant tout,

Je le répète et je l'affirme,

Si vous réussissez, malgré les préjugés, à voir jusqu'au bout,

L'amitié sera pour vous la plus belle des primes.

Pardonnez-moi aujourd'hui de m'écarter de mon terrible rôle,

Mais je ne peux laisser l'avenir de cette école,

Etre menacé par un tel péril,

Par la faute de sorciers puérils,

Qui n'ont pas su voir au delà de leur nez,

Et se croient bêtement le centre du monde des sorciers.

Alors aujourd'hui je vous en supplie,

Et c'est la première fois que, devant de telles urgences, je me plie,

N'écoutez pas la voix du plus fort,

Mais celle de celui qui porte un coeur d'or,

Sachez voir au delà des apparences,

Et en les maîtres de cette école ayez confiance!"

Une multitude d'applaudissements retentit dans toute l'assemblée qui avait retenue son souffle pour mieux écouter la célèbre chanson. Harry soupira d'allégresse, il était revenu chez lui! Le Choixpeau ne s'était bien sûr pas empêcher de donner ses conseils, mais cela n'étonnait personne en ce jour. Hermione se pencha à son oreille pour lui faire la même réflexion. En passant, elle et Ron lui cachait définitivement quelque chose. Mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre pour savoir. Fort de leur parfaite entente, il ne voulait pas presser les choses. Et la répartition commença. Une petite fille, le visage pâle, se nommant Arden, Elizabeth fut envoyé à Serdaigle, tandis que Bana, Stefen, rejoignit les Serpentards. Harry tourna son regard vers les Avatars. Thalie lui faisait un grand sourire, Lysipée serrait très fort la main d'Eric, Gareth semblait être perdu dans la contemplation du plafond magique lançant quelques fois un mot à Iris qui l'imitait, Tim et Andréas observaient la salle avec un air malicieux qui ne disait rien de bon, et Gwen était perdue dans ses rêves. Gwen... Ses cheveux châtains lui tombaient sur le visage, comme si elle voulait se cacher derrière. Lorsque Thalie lui glissa un mot en rigolant, elle se retourna vers elle avec un sourire éblouissant. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter, et, de suite, détourna le regard.

La file des premières années n'était plus composée que de trois garçons. Ils rejoignirent respectivement Serpentard, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Au tour des français. Les murmures avaient repris, et Harry entendait autour de lui, les filles comme les garçons discourant sur la grande beauté des français. C'était vrai qu'ils ne risquaient pas de passer inaperçus. Thalie avait un visage qui ne semblait jamais être triste, et ses cheveux blond foncés mettaient ses yeux bleus d'océan en valeur. Lysipée avait le charme de la simplicité, un visage agréable, calme, valorisé par cette vivacité qui la caractérisait. Iris avait la beauté froide d'une princesse des glaces, de longs cheveux blonds clairs, des yeux de glace qui inspiraient un grand désir de la briser. Gwen avait des traits fins, des yeux verts brillants, qui trahissaient volontairement son visage fermé, et des cheveux châtain clair qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Un visage qu'on n'oubliait pas et Harry le savait que trop bien.

Les garçons semblaient égaler leurs compagnes en beauté. Eric était brun, les cheveux coiffés en pique, et possédait des yeux bleus plus pâle que le ciel, qui l'exposaient comme un jeune homme mystérieux. Gareth avait des cheveux châtains mi-long, avec quelques mèches blondes involontaires, ses yeux verts traduisant une grande sympathie. Andréas possédait lui, un look de "bad boy", des cheveux noirs, assortis à ses yeux, lui donnait un côté irrésistible. Et pour finir, Tim avait des cheveux blonds, qui partaient dans tous les sens, avec des yeux verts qui débordaient de malice. Voilà ce qui troublait tant les élèves. McGonagall mit fin au bruit de fond en citant le premier nom:

"Crain, Eric!"

Le brun se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le tabouret, et s'installa rapidement.

"Serpentard!"

Après un dernier regard vers Lysipée qui le congratulait d'un sourire, il se dirigea vers la table où il était acclamé.

"Draven, Andréas!"

D'une démarche féline, il rejoignit le chapeau qui l'attendait. Il jeta un regard mystérieux sur l'assistance et le posa le chapeau dignement sur sa tête.

"Serpentard!"

Un sourire fier sur son visage, il rejoignit d'une démarche identique les Serpentards qui le regardaient avec respect et fierté.

"Hop Croft, Iris!"

Un air imperturbable accroché au visage, elle se fit aussi discrète que possible et marcha vers le Choixpeau.

"Serpentard!"

Cela n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plus plaisir que cela, mais elle rejoignit rapidement les deux français déjà installé à la table des serpents, tandis qu'une rumeur s'étendait sur la salle. Déjà le troisième élève à être réparti à Serpentard!

"James, Gareth!"

Le jeune homme repoussa une mèche de cheveux avant d'imiter ses amis et de prendre le même chemin.

"Gryffondor!"

Alors que les élèves se confondaient en applaudissements, son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire et il courut presque vers la table des lions, où Harry, Ron et Hermione lui avait réservé une place.

"Mackenzie, Lysipée!"

Encouragée d'un signe de la main d'Eric, elle se dirigea vers le chapeau et le mit sans perdre de temps.

"Gryffondor!"

Poussant un soupir de joie, elle rejoignit son ami, Gareth.

"Preston, Tim!"

Avec un sourire qui fit chavirer les coeurs de toutes les collégiennes présentes, il marcha d'un pas sûr jusqu'au tabouret, où il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir.

"Gryffondor!"

Jetant presque le chapeau sur le tabouret, il repris la même allure avec un clin d'œil complice à Andréas.

"Tegaron, Gwen!"

Elle inspira, jeta un coup d'œil à Thalie, et marcha vers le tabouret, d'un pas qu'on aurait pu juger incertain.

"Serpentard!"

Son visage se décontracta et laissa paraître un sourire éblouissant destiné à Andréas, qui l'applaudissait avec ardeur. Harry se perdit à espérer qu'un de ses sourires lui serait destiné un jour.

"Turner, Thalie!"

Avec assurance, la blonde se déplaça élégamment au devant de tous, où pour la dernière fois l'année, le chapeau attendait de choisir une maison.

"Gryffondor!"

Elle ne put retenir un "Yes!" qui provoqua un rire général.

Le professeur Dumbledore attendit que la jeune fille se fût installée pour prendre la parole.

"Bien, maintenant que tout le monde à trouver sa place dans cette école, permettez moi de vous présenter Damian Dementia, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal. C'est un excellent professeur que Poudlard a déjà accueilli sous son toit et il essayera de vous faire rattraper le retard du à notre incompétent professeur de l'année dernière, nous avons tous reconnu là, Mlle Dolores Ombrage. Je vous rappelle que la forêt interdite porte plus que jamais son nom et qu'il est interdit de sortir dans le parc après le coucher du soleil. Les cours commencent dès demain, cela est sans surprise. Les élèves venus de Beauxbatons, ainsi que Mr Potter seront priés de rester après le dîner.Une dernière fois, bienvenue à Poudlard et bon appétit!"

Les élèves se mirent à manger, épuisés et affamés par le long voyage de train. A ce moment, aucun ne se posa de questions sur l'étrange répartition des Avatars.

Thalie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer tout autour d'elle. Curieuse de nature, elle oubliait jusqu'à manger pour regarder la magnifique oeuvre de ses ancêtres. Le plafond magique, les chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs, tout en répandant une lumière douce et chaleureuse, les plats faits d'or, reposant sur les quatre tables aux couleurs des maisons, tout respirait la magie. Une magie puissante, née de l'union de quatre sorciers. Après s'être extasiée sur la beauté qui résidait en ces lieux, elle s'intéressa aux élèves. A sa table, tous étaient joyeux, très enthousiastes à l'idée de reprendre les cours, mais surtout de se retrouver. Ses anciens camarades manquèrent soudain à Thalie. Même si elle n'avait jamais eu de vraie complicité avec les gens de Beauxbatons, leur présence, leurs manies allaient lui manquer. Elle avait quand même partagé leur vie pendant cinq ans!

Son regard glissa vers la table voisine, là où les Serdaigles discutaient tranquillement et où les visages étaient marqués d'une certaine tranquillité. A la table des Poufsouffles, les actions étaient très mélangées, ils y en avaient certains qui s'ennuyaient, seuls dans leur coin, des qui faisaient les frimeurs, des qui rigolaient franchement, des qui se regardaient d'un air triste. La table des Serpentards n'était pas moins animée: les plus grands parlaient entre eux, affichant un air supérieur, les plus jeunes regardaient les autres tables, essayant une fois de plus de comprendre en quoi ils étaient différents des autres.

Seul le coin où Andréas, Eric, Gwen et Iris étaient assis était vraiment bruyant. Les deux garçons semblaient se chamailler, et Gwen les empêchait de se frapper pour de bon, Iris, elle, les regardait de son habituel air absent. Elle n'avait jamais été très bavarde, très secrète, et sa timidité venait sans aucun doute du blocage qu'avaient crées ses origines. Thalie s'en doutait, être la fille du plus grand bourreau de tous les temps était un secret qu'il était difficile de porter. Iris était une fille bien, même si son apparence froide la contredisait. Elle se faisait très discrète, ne parlait presque pas, mais c'était une épaule sur laquelle on pouvait se confier facilement. Elle avait une véritable relation fraternelle avec tous les Avatars, mais n'avait pas d'amis extérieurs. Elle se sentait continuellement menacée, et son passé n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Elle avait vécu son enfance dans la famille de Thalie, comme si elle était une fille Turner. Elle savait bien sûr qu'elle était orpheline, mais pas qui était son père. Quand, à ses onze ans, elle l'apprit, ce fut un véritable drame et depuis elle s'était complètement fermée aux autres. Encore une vie de plus détruite par les actes de Voldemort! Parmi ses amis, Andréas, Gareth et Tim avaient tous les trois perdu un parent, alors que Gwen et Iris étaient orphelines. Enfin, Iris ne l'était plus vraiment depuis un an, même si pour elle, son père était mort et enterré depuis longtemps.

Draco observait Iris depuis le début du repas. Alors c'était-elle la fameuse fille de son maître. Il n'en attendait pas moins de la noblesse, de beauté de son visage. Elle serait difficile à séduire, mais il aimait les défis, et celui-ci était bien corsé; à la hauteur d'un Malefoy! Draco était content. Il avait déjà réussi à apprivoiser le serpent! Iris n'était pas contre lui malgré le fait qu'elle fréquente Potter et ses deux larbins. Et son amie, Gwen, avait l'air d'avoir une bonne influence sur elle. Pour le moment, tout se passait bien. Dès le lendemain, il mettrait son plan en marche. Le vieux fou qui servait de directeur se leva et annonça la fin du repas.

Draco, en bon préfet, s'occupa des premières années qui le regardaient avec une terreur trop visible. Elle s'accentua encore lorsque le Serpentard leur fit un sourire glacial de sa composition. Le préfet marcha d'un pas rapide vers les cachots, si bien que les pauvres premières années furent presque obligés de courir pour ne pas se perdre dans les fins fonds de Poudlard. Draco entendit les appels de Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Et merde! Il n'avait pas réussi à les semer, une fois de plus!

"Bah Draco, on s'inquiétait, on ne t'a pas vu pendant le trajet de train et pour le dîner, tu t'étais assis avec les septièmes années! On a fait quelque chose de mal?

- Non Parkinson, tu n'as rien fait de mal! Les choses ont changé pendant les vacances. J'ai enfin compris où étaient les personnes à ma hauteur! Ne vous approchez plus de moi!

- Mais enfin, Dray!!!!!!!!!

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'appeler ainsi Parkinson! Malefoy sera assez personnel pour toi! Maintenant, fait ton boulot de préfète je m'en suis déjà assez occupé!"

Laissant ses anciens "amis" derrière lui, il prit le chemin opposé à celui qui menait à leur Salle Commune et rejoignit, après dix minutes de marche, le cachot sombre où se tenait la première réunion de jeunes mangemorts à Poudlard.

"Enfin Malefoy! Tu n'as pas fait vite! Maintenant, fait le point de ton avance par rapport au projet "Avatars"!

- Bien Knightley. Aujourd'hui...."

Voilà comment, au coeur de Poudlard, dans les cachots, les mangemorts commençaient déjà à agir. Il avait été jugé par le Lord Noir lui-même que la fille Parkinson et les fils Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient plus dignes de Draco Malefoy. En effet, eux n'étaient pas "marqués"! Une réunion de mangemorts siégeait dans les enfers de Poudlard, alors que, dans la Grande Salle, se rassemblaient les disciples du bien. Les Avatars et leur maître, l'Elu et son professeur. (nda : je répète pour ceux qui on oublié le chap d'avant, Damian est un maître style professeur pas comme Voldemort!!)

Ainsi que l'avait demandé le directeur de Poudlard, les français et Harry Potter étaient restés, alors que tous les autres étudiants étaient partis se réfugier dans leur lit après cette longue journée de rentrée scolaire. Les Avatars regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant, ainsi que d'attendre encore pour découvrir leurs nouveaux dortoirs. Mais là, les deux professeurs les regardaient d'un air sérieux, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous rassemblés devant la table professorale. Damian se leva et d'un geste de la main leur indiqua une petite pièce située derrière la grande table, à l'intérieur de laquelle il disparu. Harry reconnut cette pièce comme étant celle où c'était déroulé la suite de la Cérémonie de la Coupe de Feu. Et elle ne lui rappelait pas que de bons souvenirs. Suivant le vampire, le directeur s'était lui aussi dirigé vers cette salle. Thalie, le visage stupéfait, regarda les autres tous aussi étonnés qu'elle par l'attitude des deux adultes et les suivit, directement imitée par ses amis.

Ils découvrirent une pièce beaucoup plus petite, dont les murs étaient décorés de nombreux portraits qui les regardaient avec suspicion. Face à eux, un magnifique feu de bois grondait dans l'âtre. Ils s'installèrent dans les neuf fauteuils qui leur étaient présentés et attendirent que les professeurs ne leur parlent. Damian, d'un signe, fit fermer la porte, alors que le professeur Dumbledore jetait un sortilège.

"Insonorus Totalis!"

Certains semblèrent comprendre le geste, mais la plupart des adolescents restaient dans le vague. Damian prit la parole.

"Bien que ces précautions ne vous semblent certainement inutiles, j'estimais que cela était nécessaire, en vue des informations au combien confidentielles que je vais vous rapporter dans les prochaines minutes. Ceci concerne en effet les plus grands secrets des Avatars et j'en suis le gardien du secret. Il serait plus que fâcheux que quelqu'un n'entende ce qu'il va ce dire ici. Harry, tu dois te demander pourquoi tu nous accompagnes à ce moment, c'est tout simplement parce que tu es notre principal allié en ta qualité d'Elu, et que tu as un lien magique avec l'une des Avatars. Cependant, tu n'es pas obligé d'entendre les révélations qui vont être dites maintenant. Je comprendrais si tu penses que cela ne te concerne pas et que tu ne veux pas être mis dans le secret. Consens-tu à rester parmi nous?"

Harry, très surpris qu'on lui demande son avis, se sentit honoré par le respect de Damian: il le considérait comme un adulte. Aussi sa réponse fut positive.

"Merci de ton accord. C'est très important pour nous de t'avoir dans la confidence. J'expliquerais les grandes lignes de cet entretien à Ron et Hermione, mais vous pouvez commencer dès ce soir, je ne doute pas de votre efficacité. Bien, tout d'abord, un sujet qui vous concerne tous : les entraînements ! Il y aura quatre séances d'entraînements de deux heures par semaine pour mes huit élèves ici présents, et toi Harry, nous accompagneras pendant trois séances. Ron et Hermione seront là pour un ou deux cours, ça dépendra du sujet. Bref, cela fait de grandes semaines chargées en perspective ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le temps d'un entraînement est beaucoup plus court qu'on ne le croit, et vous aurez assez de temps pour vous divertir et travailler ! On a pensé à tout ! Le deuxième sujet que je dois aborder maintenant est une chose que vous attendez depuis très longtemps, et que vos parents ont juré de ne jamais rien vous dire : vos pouvoirs ! Merlin était le plus grand des magiciens, ainsi que ceux qui formaient la première génération d'Avatars : il est donc normal que vos futurs pouvoirs soient à leur hauteur ! Je disais donc, personne n'avait le droit de vous délivrer ce secret, mais il y avait des indices un peu partout. Vous le savez peut-être, le terme Avatar a plusieurs significations : il s'agit tout d'abord de toutes les transformations d'une déesse, dans la religion hindou ; ensuite, il se rapporte à un changement, un bouleversement, une transformation dans le sort de quelqu'un. Les autres sens ne nous intéressent pas. Voilà ce que le terme Avatar veut dire : à la remise de vos pouvoirs, après une cérémonie bien précise, votre état d'Avatar va changer complètement votre vie. Quant à vos pouvoirs, vous recevrez un don unique : le pouvoir de vous métamorphoser en toutes les formes animales possibles, sans aucune exception. Vous pourrez en quelques secondes passer de la fourmi au lion, du loup à la licorne. Ensuite, vos pouvoirs seront décuplés. Les connaissances des précédents Avatars se révéleront petit à petit en vous. Par exemple, lorsque vous lirez un livre, il se peut qu'après, vous le connaissiez parfaitement, et vous saurez exécuter tous les sorts qu'il contenait à la perfection, si c'est un livre de formules. Vous posséderez une maîtrise de soi hors du commun, une agilité et une précision digne des plus grands guerriers, une résistance aux sorts extrêmes, en bref, toutes les conditions pour être plus puissants que n'importe quel sorcier normal. Mais tout ceci a un prix. Je l'ai déjà évoqué beaucoup de fois, mais je ne reviendrais pas dessus aujourd'hui, pour vous laisser le temps de digérer. La Cérémonie se déroulera le vendredi 11 à minuit. C'est dans deux semaines, en attendant, je vais vous préparer à recevoir vos pouvoirs. Maintenant, rentrez à vos dortoirs respectifs et découvrez votre nouvelle école. Les cours commencent tôt demain et je vous veux en forme. Si vous avez des questions, vous aurez tout le temps de me les poser demain ! J'espère que ce que je viens de vous dire ne vous empêchera pas de dormir ! Andréas, Gwen, Eric et Iris, je vais vous conduire à votre Salle Commune. Harry, je te prie de mener, Tim, Thalie, Gareth et Lysipée aux quartiers de Gryffondor. Le mot de passe est « Vif d'or » Bonne nuit à tous ! Dumbledore, à demain !

- A demain, cher ami ! Chers élèves, je ne peux que vous recommander une vigilance extrême ! On ne doit en aucun cas savoir votre secret. Harry, si tu as besoin de parler… »

Les adolescents se levèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté, respectant les consignes de Damian, dans un silence étrange. Ils n'étaient pas fatigués, non, il n'était que dix heures, mais ces révélations les avaient mis dans un état second. Une jubilation les emplissait de toutes parts, et ils savaient que le sommeil ne viendrait pas pour eux ce soir-là. Harry lui pensait à autre chose. Il était vrai qu'il enviait un peu tous ces pouvoirs, lui qui n'était même pas Animagus, mais il regarda où est-ce que ses pouvoirs l'avait mené et toute jalousie s'envola : il n'était pas si bon que ça d'avoir trop de pouvoirs.

XXX XXXX XXXXX

A la lueur des baguettes, quatre jeunes filles discutaient du sujet qui occupait la tête de tous les élèves de Poudlard, les français!! Parmi elles Ginny, dont le lit avait été réquisitionné pour l'occasion.

"Il faut bien l'avouer, Tim est le plus beau!!

- Ah non! Même si c'est un Serpentard, de tous, le plus craquant c'est Andréas!

- Hum... C'est vrai que dans le style brun ténébreux, Andréas est canon!

- Ginny! Je te rappelle que tu es casée! Pas de pensées pour d'autres mecs!

- Mais alors, j'ai même plus le droit de débattre avec vous sur les nouveaux??

- Ok, mais c'est une exception! D'ailleurs, tu penses encore à Harry des fois??

- J'avoue que de moins en moins. Maintenant, c'est plus un ami, un grand frère.

- C'est vrai que tu as de quoi être en manque de grands frères!!

- Très drôle! Mais bon, avouons que tous les nouveaux sont canons!

- J'ai rien à dire là-dessus, moi j'ai craqué sur Gareth! Dès que je l'ai vu entrer dans la pièce, je suis tombée sous le charme!

- C'est un style, Sam! Mais c'est vrai qu'il a pas mal de charme.

- Gareth? C'est bien le brun aux yeux bleus qui est à Serpentard et qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder la petite brune??

- Mais non Linda! Ca, c'est Eric, c'est d'ailleurs le petit copain de Lysipée, la brune!

- T'es calée sur le sujet, dis donc!

- J'ai entendu Thalie le dire à Seamus! Et Linda, Gareth c'est le Gryffondor aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux verts!

- Ah oui!! Je vois!

- Les filles, je suis quand même un peu jalouse!

- Quoi? Pourquoi??

- Harry a passé la soirée les yeux rivés sur Gwen Tegaron!

- Bah d'un côté, elle n'est pas moche!

- Je sais, mais il n'avait jamais regardé une fille comme ça!

- Laisse tomber Ginny! C'est plus ton affaire!

- Je crois que je vais déménager en France!

- Bien sûr Sam! Et moi je vais épousé Draco Malefoy!

- Non mais arrête! T'as pas remarqué combien tous les français sont magnifiques??

- Samantha! Tu n'en as vu que huit dans ta vie!

- Non mais elle a raison, Linda! Si tous les français sont aussi beaux que Tim, je ne vais pas rester très longtemps en Angleterre!

- Tu délires aussi Julie!

- Ca, ça veut dire que tu as trouvé ton compte ici, à Poudlard!

- Quoi? Mais non, pas du tout!

- On t'a déjà dit que tu mentais très mal?? Allons, voyons, qui cela pourrait-il être?? Les deux garçons les plus beaux de l'école, en dehors des français, bien sûr, ce sont Harry et Draco Malefoy! Comme je pense que si c'était Harry, tu nous l'aurais dit depuis un bon bout de temps, ça veut dire que...

- Non, non et non! Ce n'est pas ça du tout!

- A voir la couleur sur tes joues, tu es véritablement amoureuse de Draco Malefoy!

- Il n'y a pas de mal à ça Linda! On est tes amies, et même si ce Serpentard est un connard de la pire espèce, il est quand même magnifique, on doit bien l'avouer!

- Mais non!

- Arrête Linda! On a toutes compris maintenant!

- Ok ok. Mais ne le dites à personne, c'est promis?

- Promis, pareil pour moi, pas un mot sur Tim!

- Et moi sur Gareth!

- Et moi sur Harry!

- Bon je crois qu'on est d'accord: les français sont canons et nous, on est complètement givrés!

- On est d'accord!"

Un éclat de rire troubla une dernière fois le dortoir et les jeunes filles partirent se coucher en silence, se demandant de quoi le lendemain sera fait.

XXX XXXX XXXXX

Du côté des Serpentards, Andréas et Eric se tenaient côte à côte, et se lançaient des coups d'oeil complice, un sourire aux lèvres qu'on ne leur avait jamais vu. Ils marchaient en tête de file, suivant à la lettre les indications de Damian. Ils scrutaient la décoration, se chuchotant des remarques critiques au passage. Iris marchait derrière les autres, les mains dans ses poches et la tête baissée. Personne n'aurait pu savoir à quoi pensait-elle à ce moment précis. Gwen marchait aux côtés de Damian, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son regard se promenait tout autour, passant des torches illuminant le grand couloir, à ses amis, de la multitude d'étoiles qui ne perdaient rien de leur beauté à travers les vitraux forts ouvragés, aux tableaux et aux tapisseries qui racontaient l'ensemble de l'histoire sorcière. Elle se sentait à l'aise en ces lieux, et ne demandait que les connaître davantage. Mais avant, des doutes résidaient encore dans son esprit.

« Damian, les Avatars qui ont laissé leur pouvoir à la génération suivante, gardent-ils leur pouvoir de métamorphose ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est un minimum ! Le pouvoir de métamorphose est un don si merveilleux que le perdre serait si frustrant que certains seraient capables de tuer leurs enfants pour empêcher cela ! En plus, les Avatars « offrent » leur vie pour servir le bien, ce serait injuste de ne pas les remercier en leur laissant leurs pouvoirs !

- Alors ils ne perdent aucuns pouvoirs ?

- Ils ne les perdent pas, disons que leurs pouvoirs se transforment. Enfin, c'est compliqué ! Les pouvoirs qu'ils abandonneront à leur progéniture, seront remplacés par d'autres d'une nature différente. Leur magie sera instantanée, et leur union ne sera plus nécessaire.

- Donc tu as encore tes pouvoirs !

- C'est exact !

- Transforme toi pour voir !!

- Oh oui Damian, montre-nous les pouvoirs d'un vrai Avatar ! »

Les autres s'étaient insérés dans la conversation, qui devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

« Il faut que vous sachiez, que l'Avatar se transforme selon son âme. Par exemple, un esprit particulièrement bon aura des formes animales positives, de couleur claires. Etant un vampire, les animaux que vous allez voir seront ceux appelés : « de mauvaise augure ».

- Tu es si sombre que cela ?? Je sais que des fois tu n'es pas toujours sympa, mais au point d'être comme un Sinistros…

- Non, c'est juste parce que c'est dans ma nature de tuer. Je suis un vampire ! Si vous en voyez un, fuyez ! Ils sont quasiment invincibles et ils ne laissent pas de quartiers ! Mon âme est sensée être noire, seulement j'ai choisi de combattre ma nature et on m'a aidé à contrôler mes pulsions.

- Ok. T'inquiète, nous on sais que tu n'es pas méchant, alors montre-nous de quoi tu es capable ! »

Gwen qui n'arrêtait pas d'interroger Damian sur tous les sujets possibles, lui demandait maintenant de se métamorphoser. Mais le vampire arrivait à la supporter assez tous les jours pour ne pas satisfaire maintenant sa curiosité sur un sujet qui la « concernait »

« En quoi voulez-vous que je me transforme ??

- En l'animal que tu préfères ! »

Hochant la tête, il prit une expression concentrée tandis qu'une brume noire l'entourait. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un oiseau noir apparut devant eux. Grand de deux mètres, un aigle royal se tenait sur ses sers aiguisés et argentés, les toisant d'un regard d'or froid et menaçant. Si Damian ne les avaient pas prévenus, ils se seraient enfuis en courant ! Ses plumes étaient si sombres qu'on ne le distinguait que peu dans la nuit, son bec était pointu comme une dague. Il étendit et commença à battre des ailes, longues de deux mètres, créant ainsi un léger courant d'air. Petit à petit, le léger souffle se transforma en véritable cyclone. Les quatre jeunes s'étaient regroupés et tentés vainement de rester debout. Quand la tempête disparut, et qu'ils eurent le temps de reprendre leur souffle, ce n'était plus un aigle qu'ils avaient en face, mais un félin, un tigre noir aux rayures argentées, avec de longues griffes. Il poussa un long rugissement, tandis que la même fumée se libérait de sa bouche, se répandant dans l'air, aveuglant les adolescents. Lorsque la brume fut disparue, un basilic noir, les yeux fermés rampait jusqu'à eux, la bouche ouverte laissant deviner de longues dents argentées. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, de la fumée se libéra et un Sombral remplaça le serpent, tapant nerveusement des sabots, qu'il avait argentés. L'air qui sortait de ses narines finit par le dissimuler complètement et fit place à un Sinistros, un grand chien noir aux griffes argentées. Il aboya trois fois, son corps commença à s'allonger et il redevint celui que ses élèves connaissaient bien, cette fois-ci sans cette étrange fumée noire. Des applaudissements l'accueillirent. Il avait cet air imperturbable que toutes les générations d'Avatars avaient craint et détesté. Il reprit la route tout naturellement, comme s'il n'avait accompli aucun n'exploit, dépassant ses élèves qui avaient du mal à se remettre du spectacle.

« Attends-nous ! Décidément t'es encore plus fort que je le croyais ! Tu as tous mes compliments !

- Tu sais, Andréas, dans deux semaines tu feras pareil, alors tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de me complimenter !

- Moi je trouve qu'il a raison ! Tu as été grandiose !! Mais c'était quoi cette fumée ?? On ne t'a presque pas vu te transformer !

- C'est une protection en plus. Pendant la métamorphose, nous sommes légèrement plus vulnérables. La brume anéantit tous les sorts. Mais elle n'est absolument pas indispensable ! Ca donnait juste un effet en plus ! Je voulais vous impressionner, donc maintenant vous savez qu'il ne faut pas me déranger dans mon sommeil !

- T'inquiète, ça risque pas ! Tu étais flippant en Basilic !

- Andréas, revois ton anglais, enfin !

- Oh ! C'est bon, t'es encore pire que mon père !

- C'est normal ! Ton père était comme ça avant !

- Damian, qu'est-ce qui correspond à l'argent chez toi ? Les vampires ne craignent-ils pas ce métal ?

- De quoi tu parles Gwen ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que Damian avait toujours une partie de son corps argenté sur ses Animagi ?

- C'est les lycanthropes qui craignent l'argent, Gwen ! Et Eric, il est vrai que j'ai toujours une trace d'argent. Il s'agit de cela. »

Il s'était arrêté en marche, avait enlevé sa longue cape, déboutonné sa chemise et leur désignait un tatouage argenté sur son épaule droite.

« Il s'agit du symbole des Avatars, une licorne et un sombral se battant, une des nombreuses métaphores qui représentent le bien et le mal. C'est de l'argent incrusté dans ma peau. Vous aurez le même, mais il sera moins voyant.

- Woah ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un tatouage !

- Un tatouage c'est quand même voyant ! On va bien finir pas se faire repérer ! Déjà que plein de Serpentards nous regarder d'un air très suspect !

- Souviens toi de ce que je vous aie di : les mangemorts savent qui vous êtes ! Et ils vous surveilleront de très près ! Le tatouage sera camouflé pour tous ceux à qui vous n'avez pas révélé vous-mêmes votre nature. Vous me croyez stupide ou quoi ?

- Benn…

- Eric, pas de commentaires ! Voilà, on y est. Je vous laisse ici, le mot de passe est 'Sombre Cristal'. A demain !

- Merci, Damian, a demain ! » répondirent-ils en cœur.

« Alors ça y est, on y est ! Notre nouveau foyer pour neuf mois !

- Tu oublies les vacances, Iris, et ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre devant la porte, elle ne va pas s'ouvrir toute seule tu sais ? Sombre cristal ! »

Une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt et Andréas franchit la porte, suivit de Gwen, Eric, et un peu plus tard d'Iris, qui pestait contre Andréas. La Salle Commune des Serpentards était une immense pièce, même si l'on ne pouvait pas la comparer à la Grande Salle. Des murs de pierre brute clair, ornés de grandes fresques, dont les couleurs se réfléchissaient, vert et argent principalement. Si cette salle était d'une certaine froideur, la noblesse qui y régnait la compensait. Elle semblait divisée en deux, un coin avec des tables, aménagé d'une manière particulière qui améliorait la concentration, et une espèce de salon, avec de nombreux fauteuils bien ordonnés pour l'instant, des tables basses,… et de nombreuses cheminées ouvragés éclairaient et chauffaient le lieu. Leur contentement se manifesta au moyen d'exclamations plus ou moins discrètes. La salle commune n'était guère très peuplée. Une douzaine d'élèves, tout au plus. Parmi ceux que Gwen et Iris avaient rencontré, il y avait Kraven, Scott, Draco, avec un autre garçon, qui ne se mélangeaient pas avec leurs camarades. Il y avait aussi trois filles, et sept autres garçons, avec des airs de brutes asservies. Ils n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec la noblesse et la beauté qui émanait des français. Seuls une fille rousse, et quatre des garçons se distinguaient parmi eux. Draco vint vers eux :

« Gwen ! Iris ! Comment trouvez-vous notre Salle Commune ?

- Et bien, elle n'est pas aussi belle que celle de Coeurdelion, mais c'est habitable !

- Tu rigoles, Gwen ? » Kraven s'était approché, et fixait intensément la jeune fille de ses yeux verts pâles. Celle-ci frémit et secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr qu'elle rigole ! Elle a parfois un sens de l'humour si subtil que l'on a du mal à la comprendre ! Votre Salle Commune est remarquable ! Elle est décorée avec autant de goût que mon manoir ! Enchanté, je suis Andréas Draven !

- Kraven Knightley ! Apparemment nous avons des points communs ! Tu apprécies ta nouvelle maison ?... »

Pendant qu'une discussion naissait entre Andréas et Kraven, qui rivalisaient en prestance et par le style désinvolte de leur tenue, la conversation s'était engagée entre Draco, Gwen, et Eric, Iris ayant profité de l'arrivée de Kraven pour filer dans les dortoirs, ne supportant qu'à petite dose les relations humaines. Le préfet des Serpentards, Draco Malefoy, les attira vers le cercle formé des quelques filles.

« Gwen, je te présente les filles de ton dortoir : Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstorde, et Mira Bliss. Eric, voici nos camarades de chambre : Crabbe, Goyle, et Blaise Zabini.

- Enchantée, j'espère que vous ne ronflez pas j'ai le sommeil très léger.

- Quelle délicatesse Gwen !

- Je trouve aussi, Eric !

- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais vous finirez votre discussion demain. Rogue passe chaque début d'année à onze heures pour vérifier que tout le monde est couché. Et on y approche, donc regagnez vos dortoirs ! Andréas, merci de m'avoir apporter ton jugement ! La réputation de marque de Serpentard va gagner avec ton arrivée !

- Tu en doutais peut-être Kraven ? Bon, bonne nuit tout le monde ! Eric, Gwen ! »

En un hochement de tête, il leur montra les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, et commença à monter. Ses amis saluèrent le reste de personnes dans la salle et l'imitèrent, continuant leur joute verbale en murmurant. En haut du palier, Andréas les attendaient, appuyé contre le mur.

« Excepté Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode, Mira Bliss, Crabbe, Goyle, ce sont tous des mangemorts. Kraven m'a provoqué en me parlant du prestige de notre maison. Il disait qu'il fallait respecter les traditions : donc maltraiter les « sangs impurs » ! Quel conard ! Il a failli m'avoir avec ses belles paroles ! Gwen, fais gaffe, il a l'air intéresser par toi ! Si il devient un peu collant, n'hésites pas à nous appeler !

- Andréas, je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule, tu ne te souviens pas ??

- Ce n'est pas pareil : Kraven a du charme et il sait en jouer ! En plus, il est le chef des Serpentards donc sûrement le plus puissant ! Il n'a rien à voir avec un cinquième année complètement fêlé !

- Et tu crois que je suis aujourd'hui celle que j'étais il y a trois ans. On m'a dit que je me sous-estimais : je sais maintenant pourquoi : on n'a pas confiance en moi !! Bonne nuit !

- Gwen, arrête, ne t'emporte pas comme ça ! Andréas voulait juste te dire de faire attention ! On a confiance en toi, mais pas en lui, et si tu te retrouves seule coincée avec Kraven et toute sa clique, admet que tu n'es pas sûre de faire le poids. Cependant, tu as raison, il est tard et il faut nous coucher : demain et le jour où tout le monde nous testera !

- Ok. Bonne nuit, et je suis désolée Andréas.

- Y a pas de mal c'était ma faute, je ne veux surtout pas que tu croies que je n'ai pas confiance en ta puissance, c'est la dernière chose en laquelle je douterais !

- Que c'est touchant ! Bon je suis content que vous ayez eu un éclair de lucidité un instant mais demain on a cours alors au lit !!

- Ok ok ! Bonne nuit quand même, les garçons !

- Bye ! »

XXX XXXX XXXXX

Ils sortaient à peine de la Grande Salle que Thalie demanda à Harry :

« C'est encore loin ??

- Tu es bien impatiente, ma chère Thalie ! Observe un peu les magnifiques couloirs de notre belle nouvelle école ! » Rétorqua Tim, à son amie, qui semblait ne pas penser maintenant qu'à se reposer. Ils allaient commencer se chamailler, quand Harry courut jusqu'à Lysipée et la tira vers l'arrière, en plein milieu du grand escalier.

« Stop !!! Lysipée ne pose pas ton pied sur cette marche ! »

Lysipée regarda avec effroi le trou où elle allait poser son pied et fit un grand détour pour l'éviter.

« Et tu comptais nous le dire quand, Harry ?

- Bah, normalement bien avant, mais tu m'as coupé la parole Thalie !!

- Ok c'est bon, t'es pardonné ! Il n'y a pas d'autres pièges comme celui-là, avant que Thalie ne ressorte sa langue de pipelette ?

- Merci beaucoup Tim, ta remarque me va droit au cœur !

- Et merde ! C'est trop tard !

- T'inquiète Tim ! Il n'y a que celui-là à ma connaissance, mais sinon je te préviendrais ! Et Thalie je suis désolé, mais même ta mère me l'a dit alors…

- Ils se liguent contre moi ! Lysipée, la solidarité féminine !

- Désolée pour toi Thalie !! Tu es une bavarde finie ! Mais je sais qu'il y a certaines personnes que cela ne dérange pas tant que ça ! » Et elle donna un coup de coude plus ou moins discret à Tim qui lui envoya un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Lysie ?

- T'inquiète, Gareth, ça ne nous concerne pas !

- Décidément, vous êtes compliqués, vous les Avatars !! Je suis complètement largué, c'est violent ! (Nda : g pas résisté, c'est l'expression favorite d'une copine !)

- Tu t'habitueras Harry, mais faut suivre le rythme ! Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Gwen de te raconter les derniers potins ! Avec Thalie, elles s'amusent à en parler des heures et des heures ! Mais Thalie est bien trop impliquée dans les derniers pour être objectives ! Et Gwen est la seule assez courageuse pour tenter de déchiffrer tout ça ! Faut dire, avec Thalie comme meilleure amie, elle a intérêt à s'y connaître !!

- Gareth, vas-tu arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?! Oulà, qu'est-ce que c'est grosse cette dame en rose sur ce tableau ?!

- Euh, Thalie, il s'agit du tableau qui protège notre Salle Commune ! J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas entendu parce que si elle est vexée on est plutôt mal barré ! Madame ! Vif d'or ! »

Mais la Grosse Dame avait effectivement entendu, et ne semblait pas prête à leur ouvrir l'entrée ! Alors qu'Harry se sentait déjà dormir dehors, Gareth s'approcha de la toile en faisant son plus magnifique sourire, replaçant une mèche de cheveux. Lysipée chuchota :

« Thalie, cache-toi ! Gareth s'est lancé dans un numéro de séduction alors vient pas tout gâcher avec une de tes gaffes !

- Rooo ! Si je peux même plus parler ! »

Un peu plus loin…

« Bonsoir mademoiselle, je voudrais vous présenter des excuses de la part de mon amie !

- Cette petite insolente ! Je ne la laisserais pas entrer !

- Oh ! Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir ! Elle était simplement jalouse de votre belle robe ! Il faut dire que vous avez du goût, chère demoiselle ! Ne lui en veuillez si elle admire votre apparence !

- Et bien, je ne sais pas… Vous trouvez vraiment que cette robe me va bien ?? Ce n'est pourtant pas ma plus belle !

- Je suis sûre que vous avez mieux ! Une dame comme vous… Enfin ! J'aimerai beaucoup poursuivre cette conversation avec vous, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas vous combler par ma conversation d'homme fatigué !

- Je comprends jeune homme ! Vous êtes charmant et votre amie et toute excusée ! Ce n'est pas la première à être jalouse ! Bonne nuit ! »

Et le tableau pivota. Gareth s'engagea fièrement dans le passage ouvert, content d'avoir réussi à en séduire une de plus ! Tim et Thalie ricanaient derrière sur son 'pouvoir ' sur les tableaux, alors que Lysipée et Harry le remerciaient. Mais les Avatars n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine et découvrirent la magnifique et chaleureuse Salle Commune de Gryffondor avec ravissement.

XXX XXXX XXXXX

Gwen était la seule encore éveillée de son dortoir. Des images, des pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête : les métamorphose de Damian, son ton sérieux lorsqu'il leur a parlé de leur pouvoir, la tête de Harry lorsqu'ils avaient parlé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ses yeux émeraudes brillant d'une chose qu'elle ne saurait définir, la Répartition, Poudlard, Draco, Kraven, le rêve de la veille qu'elle avait peur de reproduire cette nuit-là. Tant de choses s'étaient passés en une journée, et elle était épuisée. Mais le sommeil ne voulait pas la gagner. Elle voyait les minutes s'écouler avec l'angoisse de ne pas assurer pour le premier jour de cours. Ne pouvant plus rester dans son lit à tester toutes les positions qui lui permettraient peut-être de s'endormir, elle se leva sans faire de bruit et atteignit la sortie du dortoir. La porte ne s'empêcha pas grincer horriblement, montant d'un cran la nervosité de la jeune fille.

Elle gagna la Salle Commune, avançant prudemment, de peur de se faire surprendre dans le silence de la nuit. Elle n'était pas en tord, mais l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un ne lui plaisait pas du tout. La Salle Commune n'était pas totalement vide, comme elle aurait pu le croire au premier abord. Elle aperçut une jeune fille rousse, installée dans un des fauteuils près du feu, blottie sous un amas de couvertures. Les flammes proches d'elle se reflétaient sur sa chevelure et éclaircissaient sa peau pâle. Gwen demanda presque en chuchotant si elle pouvait s'installer dans le fauteuil à côté. La jeune fille acquiesça en souriant.

« Toi aussi tu as une panne d'oreiller ?

- Oui, le reste de la rentrée !

- Tu es Gwen Tegaron n'est-ce pas ? Draco nous a présenté tout à l'heure.

- Oui, je me souviens, tu es Mira Bliss !

- Exactement ! Alors, quel effet ça fait d'être une Avatare ??

- Quoi ?? Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ??

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis, disons, dans votre camp !

- Seuls les mangemorts nous connaissent !

- Mon père travaille au Département des Mystères, et les Avatars en est un qui l'obsède ! Il m'en parle souvent. Alors quand je vous aie vu arriver tous les huit, rayonnant de pouvoir et l'air plus soudés que n'importe qui, ça n'a pas mis longtemps pour faire tilt !

- Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, votre secret sera bien gardé ! Je suis du style discrète.

- Je sais pas si…

- Je sais, tu aimerais me jeter le sort d'amnésie, ce serait plus simple ! Je suis désolée de te l'avoir di de cette manière, j'aurais réagi pareil, mais je ne pouvais plus tenir !

- Ok ! Je comprends ! Euh, je suis désolée de te demander cela, mais est-ce que je pourrais dire à Damian que tu le sais ? Je suppose que tu sais qui est Damian ?!

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Et ça ne te dérangerait pas si tu devais subir le sortilège Fidelitas ? Tu comprends, chaque personne qui connaît notre secret le subi !

- Ca va dans le lot évidemment !

- Ouf ! C'est bon ! Bah, sinon, pour répondre à ta question, pour l'instant je ne suis pas vraiment une Avatare, mais je ne me sens pas si différente ! Enfin, comme je me suis toujours sentie à l'écart, disons que ça ne me change pas trop !

- Je comprends. La Cérémonie se déroule dans deux semaines, c'est ça ?

- Oui. C'est incroyable, tu sais tout !

- Mon père n'est pas un Langue de Plomb !! Mais, je suis la seule à qui il en parle, rassure-toi.

- J'ai confiance ! Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, mais j'ai confiance !

- C'est drôle, mais moi aussi ! Si tu as besoin de parler à une personne extérieure, je veux dire, pas un des huit, tu peux y aller ! Je te comprendrais du mieux que je peux !

- C'est gentil ! C'est vrai que devoir tout leur dire des fois ça me fait peur. A près tout, ils n'ont pas tous la même vie que moi ! On est très différent les uns les autres ! Mais on se complète, et quand ça ne va pas, ça gueule fort, je te promets !!

- Je te crois ! Bon, il faudrait quand même aller dormir, demain ça commence à huit heures les cours !

- Oui ! Et bien merci beaucoup pour… pour tout ça quoi ! Tu m'as compris !

- Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es très claire !! Et merci de ta confiance ! »

Arrivées aux portes du dortoir, elle se dirent bonne nuit, ne voulant pas réveiller leur camarades. Et Mira ne pensa plus à ses problèmes, mais juste à un certain garçon dont elle avait eu le coup de foudre, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs d'ébène. Et Gwen ne pensa plus à ses problèmes, mais à un certain garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux cheveux d'émeraudes.

XXX XXXX XXXXX

Le garçon aux yeux d'émeraudes se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil. Il était déjà une heure du matin, le repos continuait à le fuir. Mais comment s'endormir lorsque l'on a passé une pareille journée ! Mais pourquoi forçait le sommeil à venir lorsque l'on fait de très beaux rêves éveillés ? En effet, il essayait de s'imaginer le déroulement de l'année scolaire, à partir du lendemain, il arrivait toujours au même endroit : Voldemort anéanti, et une charmante Avatare à ses côtés. Il n'arrivait même pas à se focaliser sur le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient ensemble, une jeune fille aux yeux verts ne cessait d'apparaître. Car c'était enfin concret : Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble !

_Flash Back_

_Il était à la suite de Gareth, lorsque ses amis s'arrêtèrent pour s'exclamer sur la beauté et la grandeur des lieux. Harry ne poussa pas la même exclamation : Ron et Hermione étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassaient passionnément. Ils étaient bien heureusement seuls dans la Salle Commune, car leur attitude les auraient choqués eux-mêmes. Tim fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et s'affala dans un fauteuil non loin en s'exclamant : « Décidément, c'est bien calme ici, on se demande ce que peuvent faire RON et HERMIONE ! Ils ne devaient pas nous attendre ?? » Ils entendirent Hermione pousser un petit cri et se dégager des bras de son ' compagnon'. Ils virent sa tête écarlate, celle de Ron puis enfin ils se levèrent tous les deux._

_« Oh ! Salut ! Déjà rentrés ?_

_- Euh… Apparemment Ron !_

_- Harry, on va t'expliquer ! On comptait te le dire, mais dans d'autres conditions !_

_- Bien ! Nous, on va vous laisser ! On a pas besoin d'explications ! Bonne nuit !_

_- C'est ça ! Bonne nuit ! Et s'il te plait Hermione, je ne souhaite absolument pas retrouver de mec dans notre dortoir alors… Utilise ta chambre de préfète !_

_- Thalie !_

_- Bah, quoi ??_

_- Laisse tomber Thalie, Hermione est trop subtile pour toi !_

_- Tim, tu vas finir par me souler ! _

_- Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que je ne le pense pas ! Bonne nuit les tourtereaux, bonne nuit Harry !_

_- A demain vous quatre ! »_

S'en suivit une explication que : pendant les vacances, ils s'étaient enfin avoué leur sentiments, … Enfin, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup attardés sur ce point, car Hermione leur avaient judicieusement rappelé l'heure. Ils étaient montés sans autre cérémonie et s'étaient quittés rapidement, tous les trois morts de fatigue. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas dormir. Une nouvelle année commencer, et il était déjà torturé par ses démons intérieurs, seulement ils étaient différents de ceux de cet été. Il avait accepté la mort de Sirius, sûrement grâce à son 'coma', même s'il était particulièrement à fleur de peau à propos de n'importe quelle chose lui rappelant son parrain. Ensuite, Voldemort n'était plus intervenu depuis un bon bout de temps, et puis, de toute façon, il se sentait en sécurité à Poudlard. Non, la seule chose qui le gardait éveillé était une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts.

Fin du Chapitre 6

Voilà ! Même si chu pas fan de ma fin mais ça suffira !

Cynore : Merci d'être toujours là ! T'es vraiment la seule fidèle et ça fait plaisir ! Et aussi désolé de ne plus te mettre de reviews en ce moment, il semblerais que g un pb avec mon ordinateur, mais tinkiet je reste fidèle ossi et suis fière que l'auteur d'une aussi grande fic s'intéresse à la mienne ! Sur ce merci beaucoup beaucoup et à la prochaine ! Ps : mais qu'est ce qui te fais dire que Harry et Gwen vont finir en couple ???

Bouboule : Ba merci Marion de tant de compliments, et comme jte vois tout les jours jté déjà remercié mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te faire un énorme bisou !!!!


End file.
